Bothering Bowman
by nightmares06
Summary: ( Part 3 of Brothers Found ) Bowman Leafwing would scoff at the idea of 'giants' out there in the forest, but after a run-in with Sam Winchester and his larger hunting buddies, he'll have a hard time denying their existence.
1. On the Case

**A/N:** This is the third part of the **Brothers Found** series. If you want to read the rest of the stories, they are found on my page.

 **Part 1: Chasing Family  
** **Part 2: After the Hunt  
Part 3: Bothering Bowman  
Part 4: Jacob in Wonderland**

* * *

Jacob lay on his bed dozing the night away, long legs stretched out leisurely on top of the covers. It was one of his rare weeks at home for the summer, since he needed to refresh his laundry and his spending cash. And prove to his mom he wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere. Moms tended to worry about things like that for some reason.

Then again, considering how his road trip had gone from simply tooling around to learning how to hunt ghosts and monsters, he couldn't exactly say her worry was unfounded.

Sam and Dean Winchester, brothers with a very interesting background, had opened Jacob's eyes to the fact that sometimes things actually go bump in the night for real.

Of course, it took finding and _trapping_ Sam, who happened to be four inches tall, to get that ball rolling. Despite the rough start and against all odds, they'd become friends. The brothers were reunited thanks to Jacob. They wouldn't have been able to do that without his help. That felt pretty good.

A text buzzed on his phone and lit up the little LED screen through the pocket of his hoodie. Jacob eagerly drew it out to see the answer to an earlier text he'd sent his friend Bobby Loran, asking if he wanted to make a little camping trip, a last hurrah for the summer. They had talked about it in passing the last time they saw each other, an easy plan since his friend's family _owned_ a campground.

Instead of an enthusiastic affirmative like he hoped for, the text was so alarming that he didn't even consider the late hour as he sought out the business card and dialed the number Dean had given him. Thoughts of a relaxing vacation went out the window as the dial tone beeped out of his phone's speaker.

This sounded like a case.

* * *

 **SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

To say Sam was caught off guard by the loud ringing would have been putting it mildly.

He was curled up on one of Dean's t-shirts atop the nightstand. They'd discussed finding him a small bed like the one he had at his home in _Trails West_ , but so far Dean had only been able to track down cheap, plastic versions that promised more back pain than a good night's sleep.

Sam didn't mind the arrangement. After so many years of separation behind them, sleeping somewhere that he could smell the faint scent of his brother helped relax his mind and put him at ease in the enormous rooms he'd been staying in for the last month. He'd given Dean his trust, staying out in the open like this, and he knew he was safe so long as the hunter was close by.

They'd stopped at his home in the motel a few times, making sure Walt and Mallory knew he was alive and kicking, but neither of them wanted anything to do with Dean.

Yet.

Sam was stubbornly holding out hope for the the day he could introduce both sides of his family. His adopted family with his family from birth. For now, he would settle for bringing them better food to eat, thanks to Dean.

A loud guitar riff cut through the darkness, jarring the silence and seeming far louder than it reasonably should in the late hour. Sam groaned, rolling over. He tried ignoring it at first, hoping Dean would wake up and answer, but there was no movement from the bed.

With a sigh, Sam hauled himself up. It might be important, after all. The calls that came in on that phone were never just for fun.

Sam pried open the flip phone with a minor grunt of effort, pushing down hard on the answer button. "H-hello?" he answered groggily, trying to wake up. He sleepily brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Jacob heard the sluggish weight in the small voice and glanced at his clock. _Oh, whoops. Shit._ He'd picked a pretty late hour to call. He felt bad for waking Sam, knowing the little guy and his brother worked hard and needed their rest. Jacob didn't even go along for every hunt they went on, and he was exhausted every time. It was a lifestyle that took getting used to.

Still, a case was a case. He'd learned from Dean to try to trust his instincts, and this was weird with a capital W. "Uh. Hey there, this Sam?" he greeted tentatively. "It's Jacob. Sorry about the time, I wasn't even thinking..."

"No, it's fine," Sam said, stifling a yawn in his shoulder. "Dean's sleeping. What's going on?" He had a smile by the end, glad to hear from Jacob even in the middle of the night. After Jacob helping him and Dean find each other, the gruff older hunter had taken the kid under his wing, teaching him a bit about the world he'd never even known existed. He was learning to be a hunter alongside Sam.

Jacob sat up on his bed, shifting the phone a bit so he might hear Sam more clearly. The smaller hunter's voice was soft over the line, and speakerphone would be out of the question, since his parents would definitely gripe about it this late. "I think I found you a case, if you're not busy." He almost paused, but decided he might as well explain what his friend had told him. If he was mistaken, they'd know and life would go on undisturbed. "My buddy says there have been some really... brutal animal attacks on some land his family owns. Like part nature reserve, part campground. They've never seen anything so violent. Seems kinda weird to me so I figured I'd letcha know."

"Sounds like a case," Sam said. His eyebrows furrowed. "Lemme wake Dean up. He should hear this."

He left the phone where it lay, leaping across the small divide between the bed and the nightstand. He underestimated the distance and ended up clinging to the edge. After a moment of scrambling, he climbed to the top.

Dean's head was rolled in his direction, making his job easier. Though a small bit of nerves reared up inside at the sight of the giant, sleeping hunter, he pushed it aside. "Dean," he called, roughly shoving against a cheek. "Wake up, jerk. We got a case."

Dean mumbled slightly at first, but after a rougher shove from Sam, his eyes snapped open. A hand came at Sam out of nowhere, scooping him helplessly up into a ball. Sitting up, the now-confused Dean glanced around at the dark surroundings pierced only by his phone screen. "Huh?" he asked to the room at large. He heard an angry flow of words come from his hand. Unraveling the fingers, his eyes widened in shock at the sight. " _Sammy?_ Crap, are you okay?"

Sam pushed away a helping hand. "I'm _fine,_ jackass. You got a call." Sam nodded at the phone.

Dean grabbed the phone with his free hand, putting it on speaker and holding the hand with Sam close to his chest. "Who's this?"

Jacob couldn't hear everything perfectly but it was obvious enough that waking Dean hadn't gone as smoothly as Sam predicted. A smirk gained ground on his face until Dean's rough voice spoke up over the phone. "Hey there, sleeping beauty," he greeted, unable to resist turning the nicknames back on the hunter for once. "It's Jacob."

"Ha, you think you're a real comedian," Dean groused at his phone. "What in the world is so important that Sam decided to use my nose to practice his boxing on at 3 in the morning?"

"OK, I _am_ sorry about that one," Jacob conceded. He really hadn't realized how late he was calling; he'd have to blame Bobby for texting so late. "But I think I found a case." He proceeded to repeat the information for Dean, telling him about the weird animal attacks at the nature reserve/campground.

Dean let Sam onto the hand holding the phone while Jacob talked so he could work the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah, that's soundin' like our kinda thing alright." He focused his mind on the problem. "We're not that far out, we could be there by noon. You want to meet us somewhere, or you hanging back?"

Jacob chuckled. As if he'd send his friends to the wolves without offering any help. "Dude, I want to help out, if you'll have me. If nothing else I know a few things about surviving in the woods." It might be a pretty tough case, if Dean was going to rush out to get started, but Jacob wasn't about to back down now.

"Sounds like we might have a party, then," Dean grinned, remembering their first salt and burn together. Jacob still had a lot to learn, but his heart was in the right place for the task. He was getting better with every hunt he tagged along for. "Full moon's this week, maybe we'll find some werewolves shacking up in the woods. We'll find a motel and check out the local paper. I'll be on my way soon as I grab my stuff."

"Sounds pretty boss," Jacob answered wryly. From what Dean had told him, werewolves were tough customers. "I'll seeya there. You'll, uh, probably get there a bit before me though, so I'll just call again when I'm close." He, unlike Dean, could not simply pack up and leave at 3 am without arousing all suspicion. His mom would kick his ass.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean hung up his phone, not one to waste time. "Up for a road trip?" he asked Sam with a grin.

Sam stretched his arms. "Always."

* * *

They rolled in at 11 the next day, checking in under the name 'Wedge Antilles,' one of the names Sam had picked out for Dean's new credit card. Sam had spent the night drive fast asleep against Dean's neck, nowhere near as used to the hunter life as Dean was.

Dean didn't mind. Even now he enjoyed the solid weight sitting there, the knowledge that his brother was safe and sound.

Once he had a room, and Sam was awake and perched on his shoulder, Dean gave Jacob a call.

* * *

Jacob fumbled the phone a little bit when it chimed obnoxiously from his pocket. For a second he thought maybe his mom or stepdad were calling him to remind him to be safe and eat healthy and other things parents liked to say, but the caller ID said otherwise. He punched the answer button with his thumb and put the phone to his ear. The other hand firmly grasped the steering wheel as his old reliable Mercury bolted down the interstate as fast as he could make it go without the car shaking itself to pieces.

"Lemme guess, you're already there," he greeted with a grin. He was making pretty good time himself, but sadly not enough to catch the brothers up despite having started out closer to the destination. "And here I am forty miles out, still."

"Guess me an' Sam can order a pizza. Watch a movie. Y'know, catch up on things." Dean grinned. "It's the _Nightline Inn,_ right on Main Street. Room 114. See you soon." With that, he hung up, planning on reading over the local paper while Sam used the laptop.

Jacob may have been a bit gratuitous with the speed limit as he rushed the last leg of the trip, but he was eager to figure out what the hell was going on. He made it into town just under thirty minutes later. He pulled in at the motel, assured he was in the right place when he spotted that Impala. The impeccably shiny black paint, chrome, and standout classic look of the car were unmistakeable.

He checked his phone before getting out of the car, and frowned when he found a new text from Bobby. Apparently there had been another body found just that morning. Sam and Dean probably already knew.

Trying not to imagine the state of that body, Jacob walked up to 114 and knocked.

Sam was still working on the laptop when Dean went over to the door. Until he was sure it was only Jacob out there, he blocked sight of the room with his body, not willing to risk Sam being seen by anyone else. All three of them were very aware of how vulnerable the four inch hunter could be to other humans, and they spared no precaution for his safety.

"Hey," he greeted Jacob gamely when he saw who was there. He gestured the kid in. "Time to get this party rolling."

"The fun never ends," Jacob answered as he came into the room, knowing better than to linger in the doorway. "Hey, Sam," he greeted, with a nod and a grin at the little guy on the table.

"Hey Jacob!" Sam called in return, grinning brightly up at the second human. Even after everything he'd gone through with Jacob back when they'd first met, the younger human was always welcome in Sam's book. Jacob, after all, treated him like just another friend no matter his size. Just hearing him talk, you'd never guess he was speaking to someone that fit in his hand, except perhaps for the way he kept his volume lowered. It reminded Sam a lot of the way that _Dean_ treated him.

Like he was normal. Like he could fit in.

Jacob held up his phone to put it on display and waved it about. "Got a text from my buddy just now. They found another victim just this morning. I guess whatever it is is not slowing down."

Sam stepped down off the keyboard, focusing on the new information as it was revealed. "Does it say where the body was found? That might be our best lead yet."

Jacob shook his head. "He didn't give me an exact location, but he did say it was a little ways past the designated campground." And Jacob was sure that was all even Bobby knew. No doubt his dad was keeping things close to the vest.

"Most of those woods are actually like a nature reserve, the campground is pretty much a fraction of it. Hikers going out of bounds are the only victims so far, according to him." If that was it, he'd just say the local wolves were upset by the intrusion, but these guys couldn't be the first humans to go past the boundaries, and wolves weren't usually _this_ vicious. Something had to be in the woods.

Dean nodded as he listened. "You up for some hiking?" he asked Jacob, going over to his bag to inventory what he had. The last time he'd been out in the woods on his own hadn't gone so well. A Wendigo had nearly gotten the best of him _and_ the campers he was protecting. He needed to be prepared, especially with Sam along for the trip.

"You kidding? Other than road trips, hiking and camping is like all I _do_ in the summer," Jacob replied with a grin. He enjoyed the outdoors quite a lot. Even the threat of animal attacks didn't dampen his enthusiasm for hitting the trails again. Jacob was ready for it.

Dean straightened with one of his other handguns held out. "You ever shot one of these?" he asked Jacob, eyebrows up. Jacob had proven himself capable enough on the last few hunts, learning the ropes quickly. On a violent case like this, Dean didn't want to chance him weaponless.

Jacob eyed the weapon, noting that it was well cared for. _And probably not registered,_ the part of him that was a cop's stepson reminded him. He nodded. "It's been a while, though. I probably don't have your aim but hey, I'll just make sure there's only wolves in front of me if I have to fire it." He took the weapon and hefted it a little to get used to the weight.

"Only use it if you have to," Dean cautioned. "I love a good werewolf hunt as much as the next guy, but they really are oversized killing machines. Keep on your toes." He went back over to the laptop, putting a hand down near Sam. "I say we scope out the forest today, see what we can see and then regroup. This case is an odd one, that's for sure."

By the time he was done talking, Sam was safely nestled by his collar, checking to make sure he had his own supplies ready to go. Knife, canteen, journal... it could come in handy at anytime.

Plus, if any of it ever got heavy, he could drop it in Dean's pocket without the hunter even noticing the weight. The thought always amused Sam for some reason, putting a slight smile on his face as the others got ready.

Jacob took the advice seriously. After all, Dean was the undeniable expert in the room. He was pretty much the boss, having done all of this on his own for so long. Without Sam, Dean had spent over a decade with nothing but the hunt to take up his attention. Jacob tucked the gun away similarly to how Dean always did, making sure his hoodie concealed the weapon.

It wasn't much longer before they were off, loading into the car. "So, refresher course here," Jacob began as the Impala started with a familiar growl of the engine. "Werewolves, not fans of silver, they go for the heart? Great big blocks of 'holy shit, run'?" And obviously active at night, since the full moon was a number one requirement. "What's odd about this one?"

Since Dean was driving, Sam took over the explanation. He might have been new to hunting, but he'd heard many stories growing up, and he'd been studying their dad's journal constantly. "A werewolf will kill a human and eat the heart," he started, "which is why this is odd. The bodies I saw online have different organs missing... mostly hearts, yes, but also kidneys, one had the intestines removed, there was even a girl that had her heart intact but no lungs. And weirder was they found one heart nearby, but it was sucked dry. So this might be something completely new." Sam frowned as he finished, crossing his arms.

Jacob winced. That ... sounded really disgusting and sad. And, he couldn't help but notice, really inconsistent. Sounded like every victim they found was eviscerated a different way. Hardcore. "It might be. Hope we find it before it spreads out its hunting grounds." If whatever was doing that found the park area... there would be people out there who hardly knew how to rub sticks together, let alone how to deal with monsters.

"That's what we're here for," Dean said reassuringly. "Making sure to get this thing before it's body count gets too high." He scanned the side of the road, spotting a place to park.

Jacob couldn't agree more. He wanted to find this and put a stop to its violent ways. Maybe that drive was what Dean lived by. Always striving to keep people safe. Jacob understood it a little more with every hunt he went on.

"Alright, well, we've got some walking ahead of us," the teen pointed out as they exited the parked Impala. No one else was around this drop off; that was probably good. The local troopers were probably trying to keep people from visiting the woods while the animals were still a danger.

"Let's go see if we can't rustle something up."

* * *

Bowman had never flown so far from the village. As a patrolsprite (who didn't often mind the rules about how far to fly), he already went farther than most. But today, something just kept driving him forward. He couldn't tell it if was curiosity or intuition, but he didn't plan to ignore it either way.

Life was great in Wellwood lately. Bowman's cousin, Rischa, had realized her gift of the Voice of the Spirit. Things were still in a celebratory mood back home as she began learning how to use that gift to help the rest of the sprites.

The sun shone bright, giving Bowman more energy to fly. He was the best in the village, after all. Patrol work suited him perfectly, giving him ample time every day to fly and explore his forest, learning its pathways and branches.

He paused when he came to something foreign. A tall metal structure, like a grid patterned wall, stretched out on either side. Bowman found himself intrigued. _What could the metal be guarding? And how many sprites did it take to find all this metal to build this?!_ He couldn't help but notice how uniform the squares of metal were. It didn't look like it belonged; no one ever built square things, and yet here was the biggest structure he'd ever seen, and it was _made_ of squares.

He flew over it. Bowman had to find out more.

* * *

Dean let Jacob lead the way once they were out of the car. His own knowledge in the forest was much better when it came to tracking, so until then he'd hang back.

Sam was excited by the new surroundings. They'd only been together for a month now, so Dean hadn't been able to show him as much of the world as he wanted to. Even after he did, he knew Sam's curiosity would never end.

"So... Jacob," Sam called out. "What's it like, camping out here?" He would never be able to camp on his own, since it was far too dangerous. He would need the others with him to even make the attempt. On occasion he did allow himself to indulge in the thoughts of true independence.

Jacob glanced over his shoulder with a grin. "I love it. It's really relaxing to set yourself up away from everything for a while." Jacob liked civilization well enough, but there was something incredibly idyllic about staying in the woods for a few days. Assuming a werewolf didn't come along and rip someone to pieces.

"It's super chill if you're safe about everything. I usually come out here with some friends from school." Usually it ended up being Jacob and Bobby making sure their friend Chase didn't get himself too scuffed up, falling on everything. It was still very fun; hopefully this monster wouldn't ruin that for anyone else.

* * *

Eventually, something started to creep up Bowman's spine, a sense of foreboding that was nearly tangible. He was doing his best to keep track of the direction he came, but it was tough. He didn't know this part of the woods.

There was something in the air. A thick, rancid _feeling_ more than a smell. Bowman followed it to a boulder, landing on the mossy stone nervously. There was blood on some nearby ferns, but nothing dead.

The feeling hung in the air. Something very wrong had happened, but he had no idea _what_. Bowman scanned the area with cautious green eyes, leafy wings twitching in agitation.

* * *

Time passed by fast enough. Jacob and Sam's innocent chatter filled the air, giving the hike an air of safety. Dean knew that feeling was false. He stayed on edge, letting the other two talk about things that used to be out of reach.

Spotting something ahead, Dean held up a hand, silencing the friendly chat between his companions.

* * *

Bowman had been examining the boulder when something interrupted. A voice, growing closer, along with lots of far off crashes. The noises seemed to grow a lot faster than he'd expect. That's when the source came into view, far off but still too close for comfort.

Giants. _Two_ of them, crashing through the woods.

Six foot tall, wingless, and pale, they covered an alarming amount of ground in a single step. Bowman's heart pounded and his skin crawled. The impossibly humongous things were terrifying. One was talking, his deep powerful voice shaking the very air.

Until the other silenced it. Bowman gasped to see that they started walking towards the boulder. He was so scared he couldn't even get his wings to work properly as he stumbled backwards.

Bowman tumbled into the bloodied ferns, barely stifling a yelp of fear as he felt more than heard the approaching footsteps. He huddled in the greenery, glad for the camouflage provided by his wings.

He hoped fervently that they hadn't noticed him.

* * *

"Is that blood?" Sam's small voice came, hushed so quiet that not even Jacob would hear him. Dean didn't respond, intent on the bloodied ferns. He swept a hand over them, displaying the sight of more blood stains dripping down.

Kneeling down, he started to examine the ground around the boulder. Sam dropped down from his arm, wanting to help in his own way. He could see far more details than either human.

"Stick close, pint-size," Dean said quietly as he saw Sam climb down from the boulder to the soil below.

Jacob remained standing even as Dean knelt. His eyes swept over the area, trying to see if there was a corpse nearby to explain the blood on the plants. There was nothing. He didn't even see a trail. He shifted his feet a little, circling around the boulder opposite Dean to check a different angle.

Under the cover of the leaves, Bowman tried to get his heart in check. The giant sweeping a monstrous hand overhead was terrifying. His fingers alone were the size of sprites!

And then, into his midst dropped... something. Bowman balked at the sight of him: pale and wingless like the giants, but normal sized. _What is going on?!_ The sprite backpedaled from the odd thing hastily, and noticed that the other giant had circled around and almost boxed him in.

Sam dropped to his knees to catch his balance. The leaves above formed a canopy over his head, sealing him from both Dean and Jacob's line of sight.

The tremors in the ground reminded him to stay vigilant. The two humans with him were his friends, but they could still be dangerous. He stood, staring around at the strange world around him, blinking in disbelief.

A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Hello?" he called out curiously, carefully pacing closer. His hand slipped into his jacket and closed around his knife, prepared to move if he had to.

* * *

The wingless sprite (for lack of a better word) was moving his way. Bowman stepped back again, matching the other's steps.

Until he noticed the web.

"H-hey, look out!" Bowman hissed, suddenly stepping forward. He came from behind a low leaf to shove the man back before he put his foot in the spider nest. A bite from that thing could leave him with a permanent limp if enough venom got into him.

"Whoa!" Sam cried out in alarm. It wasn't really strong enough to push him back on its own but the surprise certainly was. Sam recovered swiftly, latching a strong hand around the other guy's wrist before he could draw it back. "Who... who are you?" he asked, eyes wide.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Dean chose to push the foliage above their heads aside, staring down in surprise at the strange new creature they'd found.

Bowman's own eyes widened, and then he flinched and looked up at an absolutely enormous face. The other giant was trying to look over this one's shoulder, and their scrutiny sent Bowman careening towards panic. His heart didn't know what to do with the scenario, so it fluttered rapidly while his instincts went wild.

To a sprite, 'bigger' usually meant 'predator.' Bowman, as low as he was on the food chain, wanted to be anywhere but caught in the watchful gaze of two giants.

He frowned and tried to wrench his arm free, but wasn't nearly strong enough. He should have known better than to reveal himself. The stranger latched onto his arm may be sprite-sized, but he must be some kind of whatever the giants were.

Maybe he was just one of their young.

Bowman desperately spread his wings and fluttered them loudly, buffeting his current captor with the leafy appendages.

"Hey, wait!" Sam tried to yell as he almost got knocked down from the wind currents. "I just wanna know what you are!"

That was all either of them had time for. Dean's hand dropped from the sky, closing around them both in an attempt to save Sam from his attacker. Sam found himself in a fleshy enclosure, rising through the air next to the struggling winged man as Dean stood to look at what he'd caught. "This is all your fault," Sam griped at the winged man, trying to get himself unsquished. Dean's ring was digging into his side.

Bowman heard nothing through the white noise of his terror. He was caught by a giant of all things, his wings squashed awkwardly in the biggest fist he'd ever seen. It shouldn't be possible to be so large.

Jacob leaned in closer too, to get a better look at whatever Dean had in his hand with Sam. It was struggling as much as it could, those bright little eyes ablaze with panic. "Dude," he whispered, noticing the _wings_ as they twitched desperately.

"Ah, look out!" Jacob warned, but he was too late. The new creature leaned forward and bit Dean's hand.

"Ow!" Dean said, cursing angrily. His fist sprang open reflexively from the bite, releasing the strange winged creature and Sam.

 _Sam._

Who plummeted.

* * *

 **A/N**

And we return to this trio of hunters!

For anyone confused, about a year had passed since the last story. Sam and Dean have mostly hunted on their own, must like in BA, so you'll see references to past hunts, like Home. When he can, Jacob joins them, and has become a protégé for Dean to teach the ways of hunting to, and Sam thinks of the kid like a little brother of his own.

And of course, Bowman's never seen any of them before in his life.

Fans of BA will recognize the story this is based on very quick.

 _Oh, yea. And we can consider this the prequel to the horror story._

 **A bit of backstory for Brothers Found:** This is actually the first AU we ever worked on, after A Lich of Sense was completed! Initially, it was all done by skype RP. The first and second stories started out that way, then for the horror story we switched to a better RP system so we didn't lose any details.

The first story was then rewritten the same way, but the second– Bothering Bowman– remained in its skype RP form. Forgive any formatting errors that might have snuck past us, this is the one and only story we'll post that was done in skype. It was too much of a hassle in the end.

 **Next:** May 24th, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!

As always, Jacob and Bowman brilliantly written by my cowriter, neonthebright!


	2. Misunderstandings

**A/N:**

This AU is a hot mess.

Thank you, mckydstarlight, Christine, Icy Icee and ANerdWhoWrites! Your reviews keep us writing ^^

* * *

"No!" Dean cried out, diving at the ground to catch his tiny brother before he hit the ground.

Jacob flinched forward, ready to help catch Sam, but he needn't have worried. Dean would never let anything happen to Sam. If he tried to lunge towards the smallest hunter, he and Dean would just collide and it wouldn't end well for any one of them. So, instead, he shifted his focus to the other little creature.

It had already righted itself in the air with a quick twist of that tiny, willowy little frame. It was flapping those powerful wings quickly to pull itself upwards through the air, aiming to get itself out of reach of the humans. Jacob barely managed to reach up and close his fist around those skinny little legs clad in green boots before it got too high.

Bowman cried out in panic and alarm as he was dragged back down, both his wings and his arms reaching skyward as if he might pull himself towards the gold and green canopy. His writhing struggles were brought to a halt when the second giant brought its other hand to him and wrapped it around his whole body more securely, obscuring even his wings in the massive digits. Bowman couldn't begin to push them back.

Dean got a faceful of bloody ferns, but he felt a small, fragile body land in his hand successfully and his fingers curled instinctively around it. He barely had time for an internal cheer before he slammed into the ground- hard- with a grunt. Cautiously, he sat up, unfolding the hands cupped around his tiny brother. Sam was out cold, slumped across the callused palm with his fluffy bangs over his eyes and an arm twisted behind his back.

Heart in his throat, Dean gently nudged Sam so he rolled limply off the arm. His fingers were shaking a little when he gently prodded it to check it for breaks, but there was nothing he could find. Dean swallowed. If he'd grabbed Sam a second earlier or later, he might not be alive.

While Dean stared in shock at the still form in his hands, Jacob stared at his own hands a moment longer. The tiny person he held was far from still. He could feel pitiful struggles, tiny hands and feet pushing against his palms while those leaf like wings twitched and tried to flutter. The little face was covered completely in an expression of terror, bright green eyes glancing around. His head and shoulders were the only things showing outside of Jacob's hands.

The little thing could wait. Jacob looked at Dean in concern. "Is Sam okay?" he asked, his voice full of worry for the little guy. Their investigation came screeching to a halt with Sam injured.

Dean blinked back at Jacob. "I... I dunno," he said, upset. "I must have... I must have grabbed him too hard or something." He held his small brother up to his eyes, just barely able to see the small chest rise and fall, still breathing. "I might have broken something when I caught him. _I can't tell_." Dean's voice tightened over the fact that he might have hurt Sam and he couldn't tell because he was too damn big.

He carefully cradled both hands under Sam, and glared at the small winged man that Jacob had fortunately been quick enough to catch. "Why did you attack him? He wasn't hurting you!"

Bowman froze as that angry gaze found him. A shiver raced up his spine and he thought about how completely _helpless_ he was, trapped in one giant's hands while the other glared at him. The other smaller person, the only normal sized one besides Bowman, had gotten hurt. And by the suspicious looks trained on Bowman, they believed he was responsible for the sprite-sized whatever-he-was's plight.

Did this mean they'd make him suffer?

Somehow, despite the terror making him quake, Bowman found room for another emotion. He was _indignant_ of all things, and he tried to level a return glare at the giant. "I-I didn't attack him! I was just trying to get him to let go of my blasted arm!"

Their skeptical looks made him renew his struggles, though his latest captor obviously had even less trouble keeping him in place than the miniature giant. Bowman hid his fear behind a small mask of snark. The giant holding onto him with one gigantic hand was absolutely _massive._

Dean looked down and held Sam closer to his chest. "Sammy..." he said quietly, wishing to hear that small voice pipe up with a laugh like normal. Sam was still out cold and showed no signs of waking.

He looked back at the strange creature. "Until he wakes up and tells us just what happened between the two of you, we don't have anything but your word to go on," Dean pointed out, his voice a gruff growl from how worried he was about Sam coupled with discovering a new creature he'd never before heard of. "Just what are you? Some kind of fairy or something?"

Bowman's brow furrowed in plain confusion. "I'm not a fairy!" he snipped. He twisted and squirmed in the hands holding him, trying desperately to shake himself loose. He had to get away before the angry giants became _hungry_ giants. For wood sprites like him, anything bigger than him was a potential predator. He couldn't wait around to find out.

"L-let me go and I'll tell you!" he snapped, attempting to glare at the big giant that held him. He was just staring cautiously at him, and suddenly Bowman wondered if the monster even felt his struggles. His fingers were thicker around than Bowman's entire _body._

"Not happening," Dean stated simply. "Something in the forest is killing campers and hikers and until we know you didn't do it, you're sticking with us. So you might as well just tell us. You're not going anywhere."

Bowman's eyes widened. "W-what? No!" he blurted. He didn't know what 'campers' or 'hikers' were, but he could only assume they were also giants. How could Bowman have done a blasted thing to something so huge?!

"I... I, uh," he floundered for an answer before he huffed and gave into both panic and frustration. He bit down even harder this time on the giant's hand.

"Fuck!" Jacob hissed. His hand flinched but his other was already right there to wrap around the little guy after he only dropped a few inches. This time he shifted a thumb so it was under the little would-be fairy's chin, thwarting any further attempts to bite. The little neck was pushed back, but Jacob was careful at least to avoid choking the tiny creature. Those little eyes shut tight for a second in fear, but Jacob couldn't waver in his resolve. Looks could be deceiving.

Dean was glad that Jacob's reflexes had improved since his first hunt, since he couldn't risk moving either hand with Sam collapsed on them. It would be too dangerous and Dean wouldn't risk his baby brother for a case. Not after so long without him, not knowing he was even _alive._

"Look, whatever you are. We just want to get rid of what's hurting people." Though the words weren't harsh, Dean's tone was, from his fear for Sam. "If you didn't do it, you can help us out. Otherwise, you're stuck until this forest is safe again."

He glanced up at Jacob. "We should go back to the room," he said worriedly. "With Sam in rough shape I don't want to chance a fight."

Jacob nodded. He wasn't sure what to make of the little guy. On one hand, he was quaking a lot like Sam had when Jacob first caught him. Jacob would remember that fearful shuddering for a long time, and even now he was careful not to hold onto the tiny thing as tightly as he'd held Sam. He didn't want to hurt the little guy. The sight of the bruised splotches covering Sam's torso might haunt him forever, no matter how many times he was forgiven.

But Dean was right. They needed to keep an eye on the creature.

Bowman flinched at every word that came out of the giant's mouth. "I don't want to go anywhere with you! You shouldn't even exist!" He squirmed uncomfortably again. His wings were still trapped in the gigantic fist and they shuddered. He wanted nothing more than to spread them wide and glide far away from these giants.

Dean arched an eyebrow, amused at that statement. "That's a funny thing to hear from someone that looks like he popped out of _Peter Pan_ after visiting Tinkerbell. Look, we're not planning on hurting you if you're innocent. So just try and relax, alright?"

Dean nodded at Jacob to lead the way, knowing the kid had a better sense of direction out in the woods than he did. Sam he held to his chest, humming _Smoke on the Water_ to him once Jacob was ahead of them.

All he wanted to do was help his brother, but he had no idea how with the tiny, limp form motionless across his fingers.

Jacob almost felt bad about confining the little guy this much, remembering how Sam hated it. In fact, Sam would probably have something to say to him if he were awake. Those wings were too swift; he had to keep them in check somehow. He couldn't quit glancing down at the fairy-whatever as he walked.

Bowman couldn't let himself look at either of the giants. They seemed to suspect him of something, which was a fine predicament because Bowman had never been in this part of the woods before. No one knew where he was...

"Oh Spirit," he muttered, worry creeping into his voice. The trees were passing him by but not according to his own will. Something really _bad_ was happening to him.

"Blast it, what makes you think you have the right to just take me away?!" he blurted angrily, twisting and thrashing in the giant hand. He strained his wings with all of his might, but the hand didn't budge. No one listened.

Dean didn't pay any mind to Jacob or their captive. All his focus was on making sure his footing was clear, and Sam lying still in his hands. He was afraid to risk a second's inattention, knowing if he tripped and fell or Sam slipped out of his grip, it would be the end for the tiny Winchester. This accident ground into Dean just how frail his brother was, seeing how he'd hurt Sam in a second's fast grab.

He paused in his humming just long enough to say "You have to be alright Sammy, you just have to. I can't lose you.

"Not again."

Jacob heard the plaintive murmuring and his brow pinched with worry. He wanted to say something to reassure Dean, but nothing came to mind. He knew the feeling all too well himself. He'd been the first person to grab Sam too harshly, after all, but they'd take care of Sam. Dean may have grabbed his small brother a bit hard, but there was a huge difference between a broken bone and dead on the ground.

Bowman stopped barking out protests when he realized the giants truly weren't listening. They were angry with him for the odd sprite-sized man's state. As the trees began to thin around him, his breathing quickened.

And then it stopped entirely when the end of the forest was in sight. A monstrous, shining black _thing_ waited there and the giants went towards it. Bowman stared fearfully up at the open sky, his heart beating so fast it was practically humming.

As carefully as he could, Dean extricated one of his hands, knowing he'd need it to open the door and drive. "Just for a little bit, Sammy, I promise. We'll get you back up to speed in no time. Just hang on a little longer."

Jacob settled in the passenger side, still glancing curiously over the little guy. He felt the desperate struggles and wondered if maybe he was hurting those wings by squashing them in his fist like that. Once he was settled he shifted his grip, bringing his other hand up and forming a kind of cage with his hands. The little guy could see out and breathe easier but he wouldn't be able to squeeze through.

Bowman scowled. He was so easily manipulated in those huge hands. The giant didn't even notice him trying to push the other hand away. Bowman fluttered a little and tried desperately to pry two sprite sized fingers apart so he could escape between them. He didn't know how he'd get out of the bizarre black box, but free of those hands would do for now.

Dean got in the car, shifting so that the hand with Sam in it was cupped against his chest, adding a second wall to keep Sam from sliding around during the short ride back to the motel. Once they were there, Dean could think things through. He just couldn't focus with Sam out cold like this. He dug the key out of his pocket, going to turn on the car.

A horrible growl rent the air. Bowman yelped and flinched away, dropping to the palm below him. He curled up with his arms over his head, certain that the growl was coming from some kind of monstrosity... Maybe even one of the giants. _Don't eat me_ ran across his mind, as well as many other pleas.

The ride back to the motel was quiet with Sam out cold and their strange, unknown prisoner curled up in Jacob's unbreakable grip. Usually the silence was broken by a constant stream of curious questions from Sam, hungry to know everything he could about the world he'd had to hide from for so long. Half the time he would even sit there writing it all down in that small journal of his. The absence of those questions was like a physical weight.

But now, with him still on Dean's hand, a heavy silence sat over the Impala's passengers. Dean brooded to himself while he drove, his eyes occasionally flicking down to Sam's prostrate form. It was clear he blamed himself for what had happened.

The Impala ate up the road and before long, Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, turning off the car with a sigh.

Bowman shuddered. He had glimpsed through the windows as the big, rolling black box stole him further and further away from his home. They were far from any trees. All he could see now was unfamiliar things, and he kept regretting flying past that metal wall.

Jacob glanced down at the little guy in his hands. "Look, dude, I'm gonna hide you for a bit. Don't want anyone else to see you," he warned. It probably wasn't comforting but at least the little winged guy knew it was coming when Jacob shifted his grip and closed one hand over him in as loose a fist as he could manage, obscuring him completely.

Bowman pushed weakly against the giant's fingers, but he was soon stuck in a dark, cramped prison. He felt the sway of motion and shuddered again, having no idea what he was being taken into.

Dean followed behind Jacob as they went into the motel room. He dropped his bag on the floor, not caring about it clattering carelessly to the ground. He had more important things on his mind.

He grabbed two washcloths from the bathroom, and the shirt he usually let Sam sleep on. One washcloth went under the shirt to add cushioning before he gently lay Sam down on it, set up right next to the computer on the table in the room. He wet the tip of the other washcloth, carefully wiping Sam's forehead to see if that would help at all.

There was no response. With a sigh, he carefully brushed a finger over Sam's forehead to see if he had a temperature at all, but Dean's skin was too thick compared to Sam. He couldn't tell.

"I'm gonna... go grab some ice," Dean said to Jacob. "You want to keep an eye on things for a few minutes?" He didn't have a problem trusting the kid with Sam's safety after everything the three of them had gone through together. Jacob had earned their trust after his tireless efforts to help them out.

Bowman almost didn't hear the answer over the sound of his own heart and ragged breathing. The giant whose hand surrounded him replied "Yeah, of course" and the words rattled through the hand. And then there was the sound of a huge slam and the silence became oppressive. There was more movement as the giant sat down, and then fell silent and still. His massive pulse shook through Bowman's body.

 _Did... did he forget about me?!_

Jacob was tense as he sat on the bed, keeping watch over Sam like he'd promised. The poor little guy looked extra fragile when he wasn't constantly spouting questions or analyzing a problem. Hopefully he'd be alright.

It didn't take Dean long to fill up the room's ice bucket. He didn't want to be gone from Sam's side for long, but he knew he'd need the ice if - when - Sam woke back up. He inventoried the items he had in his first aid kit, just in case Sam did have a broken bone.

Dean had set a bone before, but it had been a regular sized bone for his dad after a hunt one time. He'd never considered having to set a bone that was thinner than his finger. It worried him. Sam was so fragile. Dean couldn't even help his own little brother without the risk of hurting him more.

He got back in the room, interrupting Jacob's silent vigil with a loud bang from the door. Dean winced at that, remembering how Sam always reacted to loud noises, or even just a raised voice.

The ice bucket was put on the table near Sam for when he woke up, and Dean sat down, relaxing a hair now that he had his brother back in reach. He quirked an eyebrow at Jacob, some of the case coming back to him now that he'd done what he could. Their prisoner wasn't in sight, leaving him most likely trapped in a fist. "So, how's small fry over there?" he asked. All he could do was wait for Sam right now, so they might as well get some work done.

Jacob glanced at his closed hand where it rested on his leg. He felt the little guy start to squirm nervously again and sighed. He again felt bad for trapping him like that. "He's alright, I think," he answered, holding up his hand to indicate to Dean where the little guy was.

"Oh, so nice of you to ask, well to be honest it's just a bit sweltering, thanks!" Bowman yelled, putting as much volume in it as he could to be heard through the massive fingers. "Let me go!"

Dean tilted his head thoughtfully. Sam would probably yell at them when he woke up for this, but Dean could see no other way. "Here. We can stick him under a vase. That way, he gets some air and we can see what else he knows, starting with what he is and why he was in the forest."

Dean grabbed the vase that had been shoved to the back of the table, emptying the fake flowers onto the floor by the wall. He held it above the table with just enough room for Jacob to stick his hands, ready to drop it around the captive.

 _A vase?_ Bowman thought, wondering just how many foreign words these giants would throw around. Then he felt his jailor stand and move again, and struggled against his grasp. His movements were useless; he might as well be kicking a tree for all the good it did. The giant was simply too strong.

He sucked in a breath of surprise when the fist opened around him and moved rapidly away. Bowman stumbled and started to frantically open his wings. Before he could, there was a bang all around him and his wings slammed into a clear barrier. He drew them back and stumbled away from the giants that now had him trapped and in view, until he was stopped by the curved wall of his new prison.

Dean sat heavily in his chair, carefully curling his arm so it was mostly wrapped around the cloth bearing Sam's prostrate form, who seemed smaller than normal while he lay there. A bit of guilt jumped up in Dean again at the sight before he focused back on the captive pressed nervously against the far side of the glass. "So. You ready to talk there, small fry?" he asked, leaning in to peer through the clear vase.

Jacob sat down opposite Dean. He saw the little prisoner glance over his shoulder once, but those bright green eyes were mostly focused on Dean. Jacob could hardly blame him. Dean was intense enough when you could stand eye to eye with him.

It gave Jacob a clear view of those wings. If he wasn't looking closely, they'd look like leaves. They looked so fragile; this guy was skinny as a stick compared to Sam. Jacob had severe doubts that he could have done anything as vicious as the attacks they'd seen, but he was learning from Dean that you could never be too careful. All leads had to be checked. Dean was thorough, but he'd never hurt the small winged man if he was innocent.

Though his knees were shaking, Bowman kept his feet and his glare in place. He took a few deep breaths, parched under Dean's searing gaze. "Climb a dead tree and fall out of it, y-you stupid giant!" he snapped, wondering what they realistically expected him to talk about.

Dean snorted at being called a 'giant,' but let it pass, remembering how Sam had felt about him and Jacob. "Right, I'll get right on that. You're pretty mouthy for a little guy," he pointed out, slightly entertained by the anger directed at him. The odd words were spoken as intensely as a vehement curse, and Dean had to wonder if he'd just had some forest fairy swears thrown at him.

Bowman scowled. "I'm not... little..." he protested weakly, taking a chance to glance around the room. Everything was massive. Square angles and enormous furniture were all he could glimpse. By comparison, he felt very little indeed. He wouldn't be able to budge his latest prison an eighth of an inch.

The giants almost seemed amused by him. It was unnerving. Bowman had always been a bit tall for his age, and topping out at four inches was respectable for sure. These creatures were just unreal.

Dean smirked. "Well, I guess compared to Sam you're not little, but compared to the rest of us, you're a little lacking in the height department." He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. "So, what's your name? Or should I just keep goin' with small fry?"

Bowman glanced at his feet, feeling the taps in the table quite clearly. Sprite sized digits were all but slamming into the surface of the table so casually. Bowman was well aware of how powerful those digits really were. He shuddered in spite of the defiant attitude he wore.

He debated refusing to say his name. After all, there were few options available to him for rebellion now. Part of him knew it'd never work. With his eyes still cast downward he replied, "My name is Bowman."

"He opens up at last," Dean said with a smirk. "In case you were wondering, I'm Dean, and that's Jacob," he nodded at the human across the table. "And that's my brother Sam who almost got killed," he pointed out, remembering it was Bowman who had caused it.

Bowman lifted his head to glance over at the sprite-sized man. So he really was the same as these giants. Who knew when he'd grow up and join the other two in being horrifyingly large? Bowman turned his gaze back to Dean, noticing the accusation lingering beneath the words.

Did he dare talk back?

With Bowman, that was almost always a yes. "If you wanna say something don't bother hinting around it. I just wanted to leave before I got killed and that didn't work out. So will you just get it over with?" His heart fluttered as if scolding him for the suggestion.

"Bowman," Dean said, impatient. "You're not gonna get killed. We're not here to kill you, were just here to find what's killing people in the forest, and that's it. So if you're clean, we take you back and forget we ever had this conversation. If you're the one hurting people, you won't have to worry about us much longer anyway." Dean sat back. "Once Sam wakes..." _if he wakes_... "we'll get the full story of what you two were doing down there on the ground before he got hurt."

Bowman actually took a step forward, looking up at the giant face with an indignant expression once more. His hands pressed against the glass in front of him, unable to move it and unable to escape it. "I didn't do anything! He grabbed _me_ and I tried to get away!" The threat that Dean hid poorly behind his words echoed in Bowman's head. They would _kill_ him.

"I guess you don't have anything to worry about then," Dean snipped right back.

Bowman's shoulders dropped. He didn't believe _that_ for a second. They had no qualms about kidnapping him just like that. They'd have no problem getting rid of him when they got bored. "Oh, I feel so much better now," he returned, doubt creeping onto his face despite his attempts to remain purely irked.

Jacob watched their exchange, wondering if he should interject at all. The little winged guy was brave as hell, snarking at _Dean_ like that. Jacob had faced Dean's intensity before. He'd been under his scrutiny after the seasoned hunter found out he hurt Sam, too. It was not an easy glare to match. Bowman was a very stubborn little guy.

But Jacob didn't know what he'd say that wouldn't just get more defiant attitude out of the little guy's big mouth. All in all he was kind of entertained, despite the circumstances.

Dean rubbed his face. This was going nowhere fast. He needed to focus, but he kept getting distracted.

He took a second to cool off his aggravation, checking to see if there was any change in Sam's condition, but he hadn't budged at all. Dean's stomach clenched at the sight. It wasn't natural to see him motionless like this.

"So. Bowman. If you're not a _fairy_ ," and the tone of Dean's voice said he clearly believed he was, "what are you? I've never heard of anything like you before, and I've been all over."

Bowman scoffed. "Fairies don't look _anything_ like me!" he complained. A snort of a laugh behind him drew his startled attention.

"Sorry, dude. I uh. Just thought of something funny," Jacob lied, keeping most of his snickers at bay. _That little glare, Jesus Christ_. What Bowman lacked in size he more than made up for in sass.

Bowman glared at the human before looking back at Dean with an annoyed flick of his wings. "What I am is a _person_ , you ever heard of those?!" he said hotly, his hands clenching into fists.

Dean let out a barking laugh at that. "Right. You're a person. But here's the catch." Dean leaned in again and Bowman drew back from his approach. " _I'm_ a person, Jacob's a person, and Sam's a person. Clearly, we're all people, but a little different. So. What are you, _really?_ "

Bowman bristled. Apparently his real meaning had gone right past Dean. "Oh, gosh, forgive me. I guess I don't know giants' traditions very well. Kidnapping and trapping people is like saying 'hello' for you, isn't it?" he shot back, annoyed at being laughed at. Annoyed at everything really.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We'll revisit that question later, I suppose. The only reason you're here with us is people are dying. If you know anything, _anything_ about what might be causing that, we need to know."

Bowman frowned, but hid his alarm. He didn't want to seem any more clueless and in the dark than he already did. "I don't know anything, _anything_ , " he echoed, mimicking Dean's inflection. "So will you let me go now?"

"No," Dean said, leaving no room for argument. "Tell me what you are." This came out in a far more commanding voice, sharp at the edges. He was getting impatient with the complete lack of results. Why hadn't Sam moved yet?

Bowman flinched back, startled by the tone of voice. His heart kept on fluttering, begging him to just stop, but he met the humongous eyes staring in at him and kept his mouth shut. It accomplished more defiant snark than anything he could have said aloud.

Dean held in another sigh and leaned back again. "Right. In that case, what do you say about getting some lunch?" he asked Jacob. "I could use a bite to eat since this guy's not talking."

Bowman's expression dropped into one of shock and horror. He heard the other giant- _Jacob_ \- answer with "Sounds good," but Bowman thought his heart was beating louder than their deep voices. He weakly leaned against the glass and sank to a seated position with his knees drawn up to his chest. This was it; he didn't cooperate, so they were going to… _No…_

Jacob didn't notice the extent of Bowman's distress. He was pretty impressed with the little guy for standing up to someone so much bigger than him. "I'm starved," he admitted, retrieving his wallet from his back pocket. "Here, we can split it."

 _Oh, Spirit_ , Bowman thought with dismay, folding his arms and wings around himself, then resting his forehead on his knees. It was one thing to be eaten by a predator. But to be... _split_ ... He shuddered, knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent them from doing it. His eyes shut tight and he willed the tears not to build.

* * *

 **A/N**

XD OMG the number of misunderstandings in this story. It is a tragedy.

Join us on tumblr and discord for Ask the Authors weekend, starting this friday! Links to be posted on tumbles and deviantart.

The chapters in this story are longer than our average stories because we might have been in a hurry to get to the horror story when I was sectioning them out.

 **Next:** May 28th, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!

As always, Jacob and Bowman brilliantly written by my cowriter, neonthebright!


	3. Back on Track

**A/N:**

Thank you to aNerdWhoWrites, mckydstarlight, devlady, stargazer100, Icy Icee and Christine for all the great reviews!

* * *

Dean waved off Jacob's offer with a grin. "Save it. I've got my sources, after all. My dad taught me more than just hunting," he finished with a wink. Jacob chuckled at the implication and put away his wallet with a shrug.

Before leaving the table, Dean checked Sam's small form with a gentle care he didn't show any other time. The small face had more color in it now, showing a return to health that they'd been hoping for. Dean breathed out, thankful for the sight. Hopefully he'd wake soon and they could make sure he wasn't feeling any other pain that wasn't obvious.

He left Jacob at the table with the two small guys, going over to the phone to order some pizza, a salad and a few decent appetizers.

Jacob took the opportunity to lean over the table, curious himself about how Sam was doing. He was glad to see his small friend doing better after his fall. Jacob smiled faintly at the sight of that pallor fading as the shock of Sam's injury wore off.

Then his eyes skated over to Bowman again, curious.

Jacob frowned at the sad sight that greeted him. Bowman was wrapped up in those leafy wings like some kind of shivering green cocoon, and he looked smaller than ever. The tiny shoulders looked very tense and his little brown face was completely hidden in his leafy retreat. This seemed like more than just detoxing after an intense interrogation. Something had the little guy scared shitless.

"Hey, Bowman, what's up, man? Don't worry, alright, we really won't hurt you," he said softly. Jacob pursed his lips when a halfhearted flick of a wing was all he got in reply.

Dean came back over after ordering, shoving his wallet and its fraudulent credit cards back in his pocket casually. His eyes followed Jacob's concerned look to the little prisoner curled up under the vase. "What's got him so tense?" he asked casually, dropping back into his seat. "Hey, small fry, you hungry?"

Bowman flinched and looked up, unable to miss it when the table rumbled from Dean sitting back down. He hurriedly brushed at his damp eyes with the heel of his hand but didn't uncurl his wings around himself yet. He just couldn't stop seeing Rischa's face in his mind's eye. "What?" he asked, confused.

Why would Dean ask something like that right before they prepared to ...

"You want something to eat?" Jacob repeated, his face poorly concealing the mild pity that had cropped up in his features. The little guy looked so worn down and terrified. After everything, Jacob felt kind of bad for causing it.

Bowman made a disgusted face. "Is that some kind of a joke?" He asked, barely able to meet either gigantic gaze. "You're... You're sick. If you're gonna ..." He almost couldn't even say it, the words pausing on his lips. His stomach was doing constant flips. "If you're gonna _eat_ me, do me a favor and don't make fun of me first."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. " _Eat_ you?" he repeated, making a disgusted face. "Thanks, but no thanks. We don't eat people." He wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Or anything that can talk back, that's for damn sure. I'll stick to pizzas and burgers, if you don't mind."

Jacob watched Bowman closely. He was looking at Dean incredulously, almost hopefully. Like he couldn't really believe what he heard. _He really thought we were going to... Jesus Christ._

As he thought over the conversation, Jacob realized where there must have been some confusion. Dean talking about wanting a bite to eat and then Jacob immediately suggesting they split, not realizing what that might sound like to the person trapped under the vase. When Bowman tentatively looked his way next, Jacob held up his hands and smiled encouragingly. "Nope, no people eating for me either," he promised.

Bowman slumped again, deciding he wanted to believe them. He had to believe them for now, or the thought would burn him up on the inside. "Oh Spirit," he muttered. His limbs were all abuzz with lingering fear.

"Just relax a little," Dean suggested. "We really don't want you to get hurt, we just want some questions answered." Dean left him alone after that, planning on letting him stew for a while. They might get more cooperation if Bowman got tired of being stuck and decided to work with them a little. He clicked on the television, channel surfing for a few minutes before settling on a movie.

Jacob settled in his chair, angling it so he could see _The Matrix_ televised. He couldn't help but glance occasionally at Sam or Bowman. The former was still out like a light, his tiny chest rising and falling with peaceful breaths. The latter seemed to have drifted into his own world, staring at his little green boots.

Bowman flinched a little at every loud noise from the huge squarish box with strange people in it. They were probably more of these giants, though he wondered how that thing worked. It looked like a window that kept showing other places.

But soon his mind decided to show him his own images of faraway places. The stream, his favorite maple tree to get sap, the proud cottonwood tree, the big oak, the Well.

The _forest._ Bowman's home, Wellwood.

He saw faces. Everyone who mattered. He couldn't help but imagine them being ripped out of homes and trapped like he was. It made him shiver and only reaffirmed his decision not to talk to the kidnapping giants about anything important. He had to try to keep Rischa safe.

After at least another half hour of _The Matrix_ , during which Dean's stomach had started to growl its annoyance at him for being neglected, the pizza delivery boy arrived, banging on the door. Dean glanced at Jacob before going over to the door to get their things. He gave the kid outside a tight-lipped smile as he got the boxes and bags of food, waiting until the guy left to carry them into the room.

Bowman watched as Dean carried in massive boxes (of course they were more boxes, they couldn't get away from boxy _everything_ , apparently). He remained huddled against the wall of his glass prison. The giants may have said they wouldn't eat him, but that didn't mean he was in the clear by any means. He stretched his wings out almost subconsciously, letting them press against the glass forlornly before folding them again.

Jacob grinned. "Alright, food's here," he said with some cheer. He glanced over at Bowman again, seeing the little guy watching them both warily. "You want something?" he offered again, wondering if he'd had time to cool off since his scare. Bowman just frowned faintly and averted his gaze again. _Stubborn little guy._

As the food was unpacked, the smell of the pizza started to leak through Sam's addled mind, calling his attention to his own empty stomach. He groaned, trying to stretch out when a pain sliced through his arm, making him sit up with a jolt, clutching his left arm in surprise. What had he done the night before?

Dean froze in the middle of opening his pizza box. "Sammy?" he asked, his deep voice full of disbelief.

Seconds later, Sam found himself almost surrounded by Dean. The older hunter made no move to pick him up, but large hands were on each side of him. "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam held his wrist to his stomach. "I feel like I got hit by a bus," he managed to quip with a wince of pain, "but that's about it. Why?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows as soon as he heard Dean's exclamation. He set to work getting an ice cube wrapped in one of the small washcloths and brought it over, offering it to Dean while cracking a relieved grin at Sam. "Good to see you're awake, dude."

Dean took the ice cube without looking, holding it out to Sam. It was huge next to him, but it would get the job done. "You... I dropped you, and when I caught you I think I grabbed you too tight or something," Dean tried to explain, his voice closing up a little. "Is... is anything broken?"

Sam let his wrist touch the cold ice, feeling the tension in his shoulders slowly release with the sudden relief from pain. He shook his head, making his poofy hair fly up and settle down messily. "Not broken, but my wrist might be sprained," he told them.

Dean licked his lips. "Let's... get some food in you first, then we'll worry about that. Sound good?"

After an easy nod from Sam, Dean carefully separated a bit of everything for him, leaving it on a napkin next to the smaller hunter. Only when Sam was completely settled did Dean worry about feeding himself.

Jacob managed to get himself out of the way before Dean thought about his dinner. He sat back down in his chair and glanced at Bowman. He was warily looking at the containers of food like he'd never seen such things before, and maybe he hadn't. They'd found him out in the woods, and not many pizza places would deliver _there._ Jacob noticed those bright green little eyes lingering on the salad.

"Bowman, you should have something to eat," Jacob suggested, setting his paper plate down for a moment. Bowman looked at the still-steaming pizza on it in surprise before following Jacob's hands as they plucked a spinach leaf from the salad container.

Bowman flinched slightly when Jacob's hand rested on top of his glass prison and tilted it upwards to slide the unfamiliar leaf underneath it. Then the glass settled back down with a _clunk_ and Jacob settled into his own odd-looking food again. Bowman scooted forward and tentatively picked up the leaf, pulling it towards himself.

Sam glanced up when he heard the glass prison thunk back into place. His eyes trained on the captive. "Didja have to trap him like that?" he asked Dean, eyes wide even as he took some of the food that had been offered to eat. His stomach was insistent and he knew better than to waste the chance. Plus, with the look on Dean's face, he doubted he'd get away with not eating. His older brother could be damn persistent some days, and at only four inches tall it was mostly easier to just go with it.

Dean followed his gaze. "We needed to make sure. Plus, we didn't know if he attacked you or not before you fell and got hurt."

Sam shook his head. "No... he didn't attack me. He pushed me, but he sounded like he was worried and trying to help. Then I wanted to know what he was, so I grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving, then..." he trailed off for a second. "Then you were there, and I didn't get a chance." Sam sent Bowman a big, wide-eyed glance after all that. "I think it was all just a misunderstanding."

Bowman resolutely ignored everyone outside the glass. His nerves were still on edge after feeling so convinced that he was going to be devoured by giants. Being able to hear the giants eat something else wasn't helping. He held onto the leaf Jacob had given him but didn't start to eat it right away. Instead he moved back so he was leaning against the side of the vase again, suddenly noticing just how small the space was under there.

Sprites just weren't meant to be confined. A furtive glance around the room revealed that all of it was foreign. Even the giant beds looked weird. The dwelling had no organic curves or surfaces, and Bowman saw nothing familiar. Metal and many other materials that had no name for him were found _everywhere_. It was like he'd left earth behind.

And with _giants_ out there... maybe the glass prison was keeping him safe at the moment. Bowman sighed and picked at his leaf.

Sam ate his pizza and salad, watching the winged captive curiously. He wanted to offer some comfort, but wasn't sure what to say. He didn't think the guy had meant to get Sam in trouble. They had just happened to be stuck together when it all went to hell.

Once he was finished, Dean carefully bound up his wrist. They were both equally thankful it hadn't broken when he'd been caught. That would leave Sam almost useless on the case, and unable to get himself around. That kind of helplessness… he'd hate to be confined to the room on his own. No way to escape, no way to climb... As it was, he'd have to be cautious for a while.

With his hand wrapped, Sam went over to the glass prison, staring in hopefully. "Hey," he called to the man inside. "You alright?" He felt awful for what he was going through, remembering how he'd felt when he was caught by Jacob, with no way of knowing what would happen to him as the enormous teen held him in one hand.

Bowman glanced up from the leaf he still held in his hands. He'd only taken a few bites; if he'd found it on his own he'd probably quite like it. But he didn't have much appetite, and really just holding onto something vaguely familiar was all he could do at the moment. The soft texture of the leaf was welcome among all the harsh angles of the strange giant room.

"Don't you think that's kind of a silly question?" he asked bitterly.

"Maybe," Sam admitted. He sat down right outside the glass, cross-legged. "But I don't really know what else to say. 'Sorry my brother stuck you under a vase,' doesn't seem to flow good, so I went with something a little simpler." He frowned to himself at that thought. The two people he trusted most were keeping a man his size helplessly captive. "My name's Sam, what's yours?"

Bowman sighed. It was easy to be nice when the giants in the room were on your side. "It's Bowman."

Sam grinned at that, not put off at all by Bowman's demeanor. He understood how it felt to be afraid of humans. Right now he was glad to have found someone else his own size- and this guy had _wings!_ He wanted to do his best to get them all to work together. "So, sorry about grabbing you earlier. I didn't really think things through." He blinked up at the other guy. "I've never heard about anyone my size that has _wings_ , though!"

It was kind of ironic to Bowman. He'd never heard of anyone his size _without_ wings. Except maybe shadow sprites, but they made their wings to make up for it. His own wings twitched as if they knew they'd been mentioned. Bowman tucked them closer, though it was impossible to hide such large limbs behind himself. "Guess we're all learning something new today," he replied sullenly, sparing quick glares at the giants on either side.

Jacob tilted his head, admittedly just as fascinated as Sam. Sam himself was pretty amazing on his own. Bowman, with his leafy wings and green hair, looked just like a fairy (making it doubly amusing that he insisted to the contrary). He refrained from chiming in, knowing that Sam was the most likely to get Bowman out of his shell.

Sam kept himself focused on his task of getting the stranger to talk to him. "Did you get hurt at all when Dean grabbed you?" He shifted in place, holding his sprained wrist gingerly. "I know he can be a little heavy handed, but he tries to be careful. He just has a hard time 'cause he isn't used to being around people smaller than his hand."

Dean fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortable with the casual reminder of the way he'd hurt Sam.

Bowman's frown deepened. In truth, he was confused more than anything. Why shouldn't Dean be used to sprite-sized folk if his own brother was that size? These giants were more perplexing by the second.

"No," he replied simply. His wings were sore from being smushed into a fist a few times, but miraculously Bowman didn't think any of the delicate bones were broken.

"That's good," Sam said, smiling warmly. "Did you need anything? I could get you a drink, or maybe something else to eat." He nodded at the leaf that was still clutched in Bowman's hands. "Tomatoes are pretty good, even if they're the size of your head," he said encouragingly.

Bowman glanced down at the leaf too, following Sam's gaze. He tried to remember if he'd heard that word before, but truly nothing came to mind. He had no idea what tomatoes were, and he didn't feel like looking stupid in front of his captors. So he just shrugged. "No, I don't need anything else," he replied flatly. At least this Sam couldn't loom over him like the others seemed fond of.

"Okay," Sam took that easily enough. "If you want anything, let me know." He jerked his head at the others in the room. "They aren't fans of salad or healthy food like me, so it'll be there later if you want any." He settled a bit more comfortably on the ground, holding his satchel next to him. "Why'd you shove me earlier, anyway?"

Bowman looked over again. There was something _wrong_ with the fact that Sam was free to go anywhere and Bowman was trapped under glass. But then, if Sam was the same as these giants, Bowman figured he shouldn't find it that strange. He was just a prisoner to them, if not for food then for something else.

"I was..." Bowman felt his face heat up. His plan had backfired so much, thinking that Sam was hiding from the giants too. "There was a spider nest and you were gonna step on it." His words were quiet. He practically felt Jacob's shadow shift as he tried to catch the soft words.

"I didn't realize you already had someone looking out for you," he added, some bitterness returning to his voice.

"Really?!" Sam said, his eyes wide. He knew exactly how dangerous a spider could be at his size, especially if you didn't see it coming. "Ah... thanks. I mean, sure they watch out for me, but they couldn't even see us down there at first. You saved my ass back there."

Bowman rolled his eyes. "You're welcome," he answered with a noncommittal shrug. He was still generally regretting being anywhere near that boulder. Maybe they said they wouldn't _eat_ him but that didn't rule out many other horrifying things. He was still hopelessly trapped.

Jacob was amazed at how stubborn that little guy was. He had thought that no one would ever be able to resist Sam's quiet enthusiasm and easygoing nature, but Bowman was hardly giving more than polite but terse answers. It was some impressive willpower, but it certainly wouldn't get their investigation any further if he kept that up.

Sam didn't let the clipped answers deter him, just moving on to his next topic. This one, finally, about the case itself. "Why were you out there alone, anyway? Whatever left the blood on those leaves couldn't have been too far away. It could've caught you, and who knows what you'd have been put through." He knew as well as anyone the twisted depredations done by some of their cases.

He didn't consider that to Bowman, something bad _had_ happened, even if he was still alive.

Bowman shuddered despite himself. He knew well enough that predators lurked all over the forest. Most of the predators would make an easy meal of a sprite like himself if caught unawares. Bowman wasn't exactly comforted by the fact that a wolf hadn't found him. _Giants_ , being unknowns, were far more frightening. At least with a wolf he knew it'd just be a snap of the jaws and it'd be over.

But this... waiting for them to decide what they'd do with him, it was torture on its own. "Well, gee, Sam. You've never been home alone before?" he snipped, resorting to snark before the thoughts dragged him in. "You're the ones who were trespassing."

Sam shrugged. "I didn't see much of a home there, but I guess it could have been in the trees." Of course, that was coming from the guy that had lived under the floorboards for years and now slept on his brother's shirt at night for lack of a bed to take with him.

His brow furrowed as he thought over Bowman's words. "Does that mean you saw what caused that mess? Did you see any wolves, or other humans about in the forest?"

Bowman bristled. _Not much of a home?!_ indignantly crossed his mind. Out among the trees with the blessed sun trickling through to the springy ground was home. It was far more beautiful and comforting than the gigantic closed box Bowman found them all in now. There was no green tinted sunlight falling from above. The only green things seemed to be Bowman, the leaf, and Dean's gigantic, intense eyes.

He scoffed and looked away determinedly. Sam had been asleep the last time someone had directed such questions at Bowman. Things hadn't changed at all. Bowman wanted nothing to do with their interrogation and he made it clear by not answering with any more than a dismissive flicker of his wings.

"Bowman..." Sam said. He sighed in frustration. This guy was more stubborn than Dean. But Sam was stubborn too. He got up, flinching when his arm twinged in response at a thoughtless move. Sam paced closer to where the winged man was huddled. He squatted down, his eyes as full of sorrow and hope as was possible. "Bowman... I promise, we don't want to hurt you. I want to help. Is there anyway you can tell me what made that mess?"

Bowman glanced at Sam and sighed tersely. "No," he said, dropping the word like it was of little importance to him. It was mostly the truth, but he didn't have much hope that they'd believe it any more than the last time he said he didn't know something.

Jacob watched with raised eyebrows as Bowman turned his head to break eye contact with Sam again. His resistance to that expression was crazy. Jacob still got the feeling that Bowman knew _something_ , but he had to give the little guy props for his willpower. Even Dean couldn't resist that puppy-eyed look.

Sam sighed. Before he could go on, he realized there was a slight pressure against his right side. He glanced over, spotting Dean's hand. It drew away as he raised his eyes to meet his brother's expression.

"You should give it a rest," Dean said. His other hand held another bit of ice, this one a little smaller since they'd had time to melt since the last. "We need you to rest that arm, otherwise you won't be able to help much with the case."

Sam's shoulders slumped as he got back up, trudging over to Dean's hand to take the ice. It didn't matter that he was right. It still felt like Sam was admitting defeat, even if it was only temporary. He'd mostly gotten used to Dean's brand of stubbornness, but Bowman had a will of cement.

Bowman relaxed only a hair when Sam left. He was still trapped and still under close watch, but at least he wasn't being questioned. Confusing questions, peppered with words he didn't understand and had no way of getting out of context. He set his leaf down so he could cross his arms on his knees and rest his chin.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. It was odd to think that Sam's easygoing (and not gigantic by comparison) ways had gotten nothing more out of Bowman. Jacob looked back at the guy under the glass and his brow furrowed. He tried to catch his eye so he could offer an encouraging smile, but Bowman was too good at avoiding all eye contact.

Dean watched over Sam as he settled back down on his cushioned shirt, holding the ice to his wrist. The tightness in Sam's eyes went away, making Dean feel a little better. He hated seeing that expression of pain in his brother's eyes, and he knew there was nothing they could do about it. Sam was too small to risk giving him any pain meds. He'd have to tough it out, because of a stupid mistake by Dean.

With Sam back by his side, Dean filled up a bottlecap with a bit of his coke, putting it down next to Sam. Hopefully that would help.

Jacob sighed and sat back in his chair. Bowman was off in his own head again. After everything they'd already put him through, Jacob wouldn't feel right pestering him even more at the moment. Once Sam was feeling better it was almost certain that Dean would get back to the case and, unfortunately, Bowman was it at the moment.

"How's that wrist, Sam?" Jacob asked, trying to fill the gloomy silence with small talk. "Seems like you're moving it okay, that's good. I had a friend who sprained his wrist once, did nothing but whine about it for days." He cracked a grin, hoping maybe he'd improve the mood.

Sam perked up a bit at the question. "It's not bad, really." He held up the arm, showing how easily he could move his fingers. "Just a little sore for the most part, and having it wrapped keeps me from putting pressure on the wrong parts." He thought for a second, deciding to let them know a little more about his life before. "Honestly, an injury like this can't hold us back. My dad had to go out and find food before when he was injured. It's not like anyone's around to help us when we need it." He smiled up at Dean and Jacob. "Except you guys, of course."

Jacob chuckled. "Fair enough, fair enough," he conceded, knowing Sam was right. The little people like him had only themselves to rely on. Sam was a rare case that had humans that knew him and looked out for him. He grinned again. "There's plenty of people who could certainly learn from that attitude." Jacob included; he'd broken an arm once before, a minor fracture, but it still left him restless and bored as hell.

Sam smirked. "Maybe so. Too bad they couldn't see what it's like to live like me and my family. They wouldn't take things for granted so much." His eyes turned wistful. "Sometimes I think the day you caught me was the luckiest day of my life."

Jacob smiled sheepishly this time. He still regretted the other side of that argument. In catching Sam he'd been far from respectful. He'd _terrified_ the little guy with his curious prodding and grasping fingers before coming to his senses. And he was glad he did snap out of it, because he got to help him reunite with his brother.

Bowman furtively glanced between Sam and Jacob as they talked. He had to have missed something. Jacob had caught Sam, but he was one of his own kind? Bowman wondered if Jacob had at some point caught Dean, too. Or maybe Sam wasn't really the same species at all, and had been captured and taught to refer to Dean as his brother? If they managed to convince Sam of that, what would they try on Bowman?

None of the options made complete sense.

Regardless, Bowman was the latest captive. So that's what he chose to worry about.

"Maybe the next time we visit my motel, I can convince my family to come out and meet you guys," Sam thought out loud. "At least Walt, I doubt he'd ever let Mallory come anywhere near any humans. She's short by any standards..." he trailed off for a second, thinking. "She might be... three inches tall? Maybe shorter, honestly. She barely reaches my chest. She always said she loves her boys tall."

They had to be playing some kind of joke now. Or speaking in riddles. Bowman frowned as he tried to puzzle it out. If Sam was just a captive of Jacob and Dean, why would he ever want his family to be captured too? Unless they'd trained him to lure more of whatever he was out of hiding... The sprite shuddered and wondered if that would be expected of him someday. He scowled and determined that he'd die before letting anyone take Rischa.

Jacob was in awe just picturing it. A tiny little woman, only three inches tall. She'd be small even next to Sam! It was no wonder Sam's dad would be wary of letting her near humans. "I'd be happy to meet them, if they wanted," he answered with a smile. Of course, he'd pretty much earned a scolding from Sam's dad regardless, and would accept it if the man wanted to tell him off.

"They'll come around," Sam said, convinced. "Dad might not appreciate that I've been hanging around with humans, but he's glad I found my brother at last. I can tell he's starting to warm up to the idea of meeting Dean after all the stories I told him growing up."

Dean couldn't help a slight laugh at that. He was hanging back out of the conversation, but was glad to hear that Sam was happy with the way things were. He intended to keep an eye on Bowman, at least until he started to grill the guy again.

Jacob snickered too, glad the mood in the room had brightened. "So you've got stories on Dean, huh?" he prompted with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He was certain most of them were good, of course. But hey, if Sam knew something amusing... Jacob wouldn't say no to hearing it.

Sam's ears turned a little red, glancing up at Dean to make sure he wasn't pushing his luck. But Dean just gave him a rueful shrug. He wasn't about to ruin Sam's good mood.

"Well..." Sam started. "There was this one Christmas, right before I got cursed. Dad was on a hunt, and I kept bothering Dean, asking if he was going to come back for christmas morning. I guess Dean was determined to make it a great christmas, because even though our dad never showed up, he went out and got presents and food." Sam smirked. "As it was, Dean filched the presents and didn't know what was in them, so I ended up with a barbie doll and a glittery baton for gifts."

Dean nudged Sam lightly. "I figured they'd match your hair, Rapunzel."

* * *

 **A/N**

Sam's awake! And a few things have been straightened out, Bowman's more confused, and they still don't know what to do with the sprite.

 **Next:** May 31st, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	4. Promises

**A/N:**

Thank you to appletopine, mckydstarlight and Christine for all the great reviews!

* * *

Jacob chuckled appreciatively at the story. It brought out more of the amusing banter between the brothers. "Hey, those don't sound terrible," he teased. He caught himself wondering at the fact that they'd lived like that for their whole childhood. It was so different from his own growing up.

Bowman listened idly to their small talk and tried to figure out the meanings of their unfamiliar words from context. He thought maybe he got some of it, but it didn't help everything around him become less frightening.

Sam grinned. "Dean was just jealous my present was so amazing." He batted away the finger that was still hovering nearby. "That's the year I gave him his amulet," he finished, gesturing up at the amulet that was hanging around Dean's neck, above his head even with the hunter sitting.

Jacob glanced at the familiar amulet. He'd seen it before in passing and never once thought of its significance. "Sweet, you gave him that? That's pretty awesome." And Dean had kept it all this time. It reminded Jacob of his own necklace, a simple length of braided twine. Dean's amulet probably meant just as much to him, especially after he'd thought Sam lost for good.

Bowman looked up, curious despite himself. He wondered briefly how Sam would have given the item to Dean, but then again he obviously had to have ways around. If he'd been trained to like Dean so well... The shiny thing would be a good gift for him.

Sam, unaware of Bowman's confusion, grinned up at both humans. "Just as awesome as my knife he made me. I had to keep up somehow." He frowned. "Though I'm not sure exactly how I'm supposed to keep up anymore. It's a lot harder to figure out gifts when you're too small to pick most of them up."

Jacob smiled, sympathetic to the plight Sam referred to. He was a hardy little guy, and had proven himself on the hunts that Jacob had tagged along for, but his strength only went so far. "Yeah, and I know Dean was just holding his breath for a return Barbie doll, too," he quipped.

Sam smirked. "How'd you guess?" he asked jokingly. "I mean, I gotta make up for like twelve years of no barbie dolls. I was even planning on getting him the matching car to go with her!"

Truthfully, Sam had a few ideas of his own for what he could do for Dean. He had no intention of letting either human hear about it. Until it was finished, he was worried they'd make fun of him for dreaming of being able to make a bracelet. It sounded so silly, but it would take Sam a lot of work collecting the supplies and twining it together, all without Dean noticing.

Jacob grinned across the table at Dean, hoping he was enjoying the jokes too, even if they were at his expense. "At least he's got the Impala to hold him over til you can find that," he said with a wink. Not that Jacob would ever make fun of the Impala itself. That car was well cared for and it was obvious Dean loved the machine.

After a dry chuckle, Dean decided that Bowman had had enough time to stew in the vase. He pushed aside the remains of their meal, focusing down on the small, forlorn sprite in his glass enclosure. "So. Small fry. Up for round two?"

The second round of questioning went as well as the first. Bowman refused to answer any of Dean's questions and Dean determinedly barreled on. Sam relocated and sat to the side with Jacob, watching the proceedings with the small green-winged man with interest. Eventually, when Dean and Bowman started to go in snarky circles around each other, he tried to step in.

His easygoing manner, a distinct counterpoint to Dean's intensity, had no more effect the second time around. His natural empathy and sympathy for Bowman just rolled off the leafy wings. They couldn't even get Bowman to admit what he _was_ to them. His ability to resist even Sam was incredible.

For himself, Bowman still couldn't figure out what Sam was either. He didn't act like he was the same as the others, yet they treated him like he was a close friend. The human Dean even called him and 'his people' different. Had he been captured and trained to act that way?

These humans were confusing and that fact didn't put him at ease at all.

Dean sat up, deciding to call it a night for the questioning. It had turned into a waste of energy. "Maybe you should try some regular research," he suggested to Sam, nodding at the laptop. "We might find something on what Bowman is on there," he finished, thinking how much he hated that defeated look on Sam's face. Bowman remained in his huddled position, resolutely not looking at any of them to show how stubbornly he refused to cooperate.

Sam glanced up, mulling it over. "Yeah, you're right," he admitted. At least the laptop didn't talk back.

While Dean set it up, he glanced at Jacob. "One of us should check the local news, see if there's been any other attacks that we missed or maybe weren't published. When we get back to the forest, we should have a planned destination."

Sam drank a bit of his coke before hopping onto the laptop. He started up searches on different types of fairies to start while the humans discussed their own plans. His size made it impossible to help with that side of research.

Jacob nodded to Dean's instructions, finally taking his eyes off of their mystery would-be fairy. The little guy was just starting to look really sad trapped like that, his shoulders showing the slump of helplessness in his bearing. Jacob wished they could let him out, but those wings would probably make them regret the decision.

Before Jacob went to sit on one of the beds to check the news, he noticed Bowman watching Sam operating the laptop. The little guy seemed both confused and fascinated. Jacob smirked at the curiosity that wanted to come out of the stubborn little guy's mouth. "What're you gonna do, Dean?" he asked, beginning the channel surf for his own research.

"Suit up, run down to the station for a bit. See what some good ole' fashioned charm and fake badges can get me." He sent Jacob his winning smile. "Since we all know exactly how good babyface over here does in interviews."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Hey, I got time to grow into my good looks, dude. Gimme a break!" So he'd botched one interview by simply looking too young. It wasn't his fault.

Dean smirked. "Right. And the stuttering and losing your line of thought didn't help at all." He shook his head jokingly. "Maybe that reporter was a little too hot for you."

Jacob shrugged and grinned sheepishly. That reporter _was_ very pretty, even if Jacob wasn't actually interested in her. And he hadn't exactly had a ton of time to prepare himself for the actual interview either. He supposed he could see why Dean found it so damn hilarious.

"Me an' Sam will get you used to hunting in no time, don't you worry," Dean smirked, patting Jacob on the back. "Maybe next time he can hang with you for the interview. Give you a good punch when you get distracted." He strolled over to the door, going out to the Impala to grab his suit and fake ID's. Jacob rolled his eyes one more time, though it was lost on the more experienced hunter as he prepared to head out.

The massive door was opened again, and Bowman couldn't help but perk up. A golden beam of sunlight dashed across the floor briefly before the door was closed again. It didn't reach the table at all. He sighed tersely, wondering if he'd ever get consistent sunlight again in this captivity. He let his wings rest on his lap and absently massaged the sore joints. He normally took such good care of them, but now he physically couldn't. That hurt more than the sore bones.

Jacob couldn't help but notice the motion under the vase. Just seeing the door open had made Bowman restless. If given the chance it was obvious he'd dart outside... and what then? He'd be way too far from his forest and surrounded by humans. The little guy would get himself caught again for sure, and it was doubtful he'd be able to get away again. At least they wouldn't hurt him like other humans might. He'd listened to stories from Sam on more than one occasion about what had happened to others in his motel, a huge reason he'd been so determined to escape from the moment he was captured.

Jacob watched as Bowman preened his leafy wings before looking back to the task at hand. Local news had nothing yet but he had to keep an eye out.

While Dean left and came back with his suit, Sam remained on the laptop, doggedly researching what he could about the various types of fae that appeared in lore. Bowman didn't _look_ like a stereotypical fairy with his leafy wings and darker skin, as opposed to the almost glowing pale of most fairy artwork, so maybe he was just a different variation… Sam loaded up a new search. By the time Dean wandered out of the bathroom all done up, he'd found a few different websites he wanted to go over.

Dean brushed a gentle finger over Sam's poofy hair, messing it up. "Watch out for yourself, pint-size," he said lightly, knowing Sam would be perfectly safe with Jacob around. They both trusted the teen after all he'd done, and everyone would be careful with Sam not up to full strength until his arm healed. "I'll be back in a flash."

Grabbing the suit jacket, Dean darted from the room. The roar of the Impala started up right outside before fading into the distance.

Jacob watched the news with most of his attention. There wasn't much yet about the attacks aside from an interview with some of the state troopers and the park workers that had found the victims. His eyes drifted over to Bowman for a second. He wondered what his friend Bobby, whose family owned that land, would do if he knew such a fantastical creature lived in those woods.

Bowman, left alone again, thank the Spirit, let his mind wander back to his home once more. He'd ruffled Rischa's hair that morning before she left to learn from Lord Cerul about her gifts. He was so proud of her. Bowman had helped raise the girl, and she was even making good progress learning to fly. She was one of the wisest sprites Bowman knew and she looked up to _him._ Bowman once again hid his face in his hands.

What if he never saw her again?

On the laptop, Sam glanced between Bowman and the webpage he'd found. Earthy little guys called 'trolls' were described on the page, but aside from their darker skin colors, they looked nothing like Bowman. Big, knobby noses and tall pointy ears... He'd have to keep searching. He glanced over at Jacob. "Did you find any news channels?" he called over curiously.

Jacob shrugged. "One of the local stations is going over safety guidelines and stuff. There was a report on the attack from this morning but nothing new. They're interviewing my buddy's dad about it right now, actually." Mr. Loran was hours away and had to phone in, but the locals seemed keen for his input on the weirdness on his land. "They're gonna close off the campground for a bit at least, so that might help a little."

Sam brightened at that. Every bit helped, especially keeping innocents away from the danger until it was all figured out. "Hopefully they get everybody out before another attack. That might even make it easier to find whatever's the cause. After all, if there aren't any other humans around to go after, it might be drawn right to us when we go out next." He glanced over at Bowman, a flicker of sadness crossing his face. He really did want to help the guy out, but so far Bowman was against letting anyone in.

"We should be so lucky," Jacob mused. He was wondering himself what made the wolves so vicious. Most of those hikers weren't weak people. They likely had guns or weapons with themselves for protection, so why did the wolves get the better of them so handily?

They'd have to see one for themselves. It was definitely more than just rabies.

 _They're going back to the woods?_ Bowman thought with wonder. He couldn't help but hope he'd go with them, but feared they might leave him in the giant room, trapped as their prisoner, while they went back. He imagined sprites sent to search for him since he was missing, getting caught just like Bowman did. He shivered at the thought. Hopefully they'd be smarter than he had been.

Sam stepped on a few more keys, bringing up images of classic fairies. "Hey, Bowman," he called. "This is what we meant when we said you look like a fairy, see?" He gestured up at the screen.

Bowman looked up, but he frowned at the images there. "Those look nothing like fairy lights," he replied incredulously. "They look more like-" he stopped himself abruptly before saying it. But the dragonfly-like wings reminded him vaguely of an air sprite.

Jacob tilted his head. Obviously Bowman had been about to say something. Getting nothing from the news at the moment, Jacob returned to the table and rested his head on his arms like Dean had done. They both spent so much time around Sam, it was an instinctive habit some days. A way to get closer to his level so they didn't loom overhead. "Like what, Bowman? We really aren't going to do anything with the information if you just tell us what you are."

Sam sat on the edge of the computer while they talked, his injured arm cradled in his lap. He'd have to put ice on it again soon. "I'm sure we could convince Dean to let you out of the vase if you cooperate with us a little," he pointed out. "Dean always listens to our suggestions."

Having both of them looking at him so intently unnerved Bowman. He could hardly keep them both in his sight but they could easily look him over. He wanted to find a place to curl up and hide. "You're not gonna let me out," he retorted skeptically.

Jacob frowned. "You think we're gonna keep you under there forever?"

"Yeah! Probably," Bowman spat. "Until you find a different cage, I guess."

"Bowman, that's not true," Sam said softly. "Once this entire situation is cleared up, whether you help us or not, you'll be set free. We just need to keep you around until we're certain it's not you, and if you aren't helping us, it's harder to just let you out. I give you my word you'll be free to go once the woods are safe from these crazed wolves."

Bowman rolled his eyes again. He got to his feet and flexed his wings open, pointedly letting them bump into the glass as he did so. "How can I be certain that you're not responsible for something? _You're_ the ones who were trespassing. Wolves have always hunted in those woods." He sighed irritably and crossed his arms. He was fed up with that blasted vase.

"If you take the prison off me I'll tell you what I am. But I don't see why I should have to say anything while I'm trapped."

Jacob blinked, thrown off by the sudden deal. Bowman looked beyond annoyed in there, and he really had looked cramped when his wings couldn't even spread all the way. Jacob glanced over at Sam to see if he wanted to take the deal.

Sam met Bowman's gaze steadily. "We'll let you out if you promise not to fly," he responded to the offer. "It's a good compromise. Jacob won't grab you at all if you stay here with me. But if you fly off, my brother will be a lot harder to convince." Sam had read on more than one page that promises and deals were binding to fairy creatures like Bowman. It seemed like a good bet, trying to get him to give them a solid reason to let him out.

Bowman frowned. He was a terrible liar. If he tried to say he wouldn't fly off, they'd know. He tried a different tactic, sitting down with a frustrated huff. "You'll never believe that," he pointed out. "I could promise anything and you'd just keep me trapped anyway. First you'll make me tell you what I am, then you'll wanna know everything else about me and you'll keep saying I'll get a little blasted air in return but it'll never happen."

Jacob couldn't tell if Bowman was being sarcastic or sincerely frustrated. It might be both judging by the defeated slump in those tiny shoulders... had Bowman looked like that when he offered his hopeful deal?

Sam walked over to the vase. "I want to trust you," he said. "And I want to show I can be trusted. But I can't just let you out. If you promise to stay on the table with me, you don't even have to tell me what you are." He smiled winningly. "I promise."

Bowman looked skeptically at Sam. He seemed sincere. It almost made Bowman feel bad that he wasn't feeling very sincere himself. But, he reasoned, they probably kept Sam around for that reason. He was easy to get along with, and he could disarm all but the most stubborn non-giant folk.

"... Fine." Bowman glanced once at Jacob before continuing. "If he ... If he won't grab me again I will stay on the table. I... promise." The words came hesitantly; Bowman didn't want to make a promise that he didn't intend to keep, but it just might get him out from under that vase.

"Jacob?" Sam prompted, knowing he could talk all he wanted, but the promise not to grab Bowman had to come from him. "You'll only grab him if he flies, right?"

Jacob sat up again, smiling sheepishly when that rattled the table. "Yeah. I promise. No flying, no grabbing, Bowman. You have my word."

"Oh, what a treasure," Bowman quipped as he got back to his feet. He bounced on the balls of his feet, ready to have more space around him. He stared straight up as Jacob's hand rested atop the glass. As it was lifted cautiously away and set aside, Bowman took a deep breath and flexed his wings to their full extent before folding them again.

Sam grinned sheepishly. "I'm sure it feels good to have some air finally. I hate being cooped up like that for too long." He gestured at a water bottle left over from lunch. "Did you want a drink?"

Bowman almost made a comment in the flavor of _Then why did you coop me up_ but his curious attention was drawn to the clear container. Jacob was already reaching for the thing, and Bowman simply watched as he twisted the top off like some kind of magic and poured some water into it.

Jacob almost had to smile at the perplexed, curious look on Bowman's small face. He set the bottle cap down nearby for him to take if he wanted it, and the little guy leaned away from his hand for a second. "There, you drink that if you need it," he said quietly. Seeing such small people move around would probably always fascinate him; Jacob's eyes were drawn to Bowman's wings as he inched up to the cap.

They really looked like they were meant to blend in with the trees. They even had the veiny patterns that leaves had, and they were a vibrant green. They twitched and shifted with Bowman's breathing and steps. Bowman took a drink and more than a little relief flashed across his face. Jacob couldn't blame him after being scrutinized under Dean's burning glare.

Sam sat down about six inches from Bowman. "I'm sorry my brother trapped you," he said. "Dean has a hard time thinking clearly if something happens to me, so it was probably my fault this all happened. I'm glad you didn't get hurt by accident."

Bowman set the bulky container of water aside. He couldn't exactly deny that Sam grabbing his wrist had been a step in the terrifying direction his day had gone. Bowman still wished he had run away when he had the chance, spider nest or not. "They're not sorry," he said in a hushed voice that Jacob couldn't hear, though the human shifted and tried to listen in casually.

"I didn't mean for you to get dropped either. I um. Panicked."

Sam's grin turned rueful. "It's not your fault," he said. "If I was getting grabbed like that I'd try and get away just like you." He grimaced, holding his wrist tenderly. The pain was starting to flare up again. "Dean's probably never going to forgive himself for dropping me, honestly. He still tries to blame himself for the way we were separated most of our lives. Without Jacob, we'd _still_ be separated."

Sam's eyes lit up, thinking of the way Bowman had effected his temporary escape. "Though I never thought of trying to bite anyone," he admitted. "I was trying to get to my knife the entire time. It never occurred to me to try something like that."

Bowman frowned, confused by the story at first. But then again, most of what they said was confusing. He shrugged faintly. "I don't have any weapons. That was all I could think to do." And it hadn't gotten him very far. Bowman's wings flexed to ease some of the tension out of them. He was uneasy but at least he'd have a chance to make a bid for freedom soon. He just needed a good moment for it.

"Hey, you got Dean to let go of you without any weapons," Sam pointed out, amused. "It didn't work out the way you planned, but that's impressive. He isn't one to let go so easily." His thoughts turned inwards, thinking to himself before going on. "So, do you... fly in the forest a lot?" he asked, his own awe coming out for a moment. "I can't even imagine what it feels like."

Bowman _had_ to smirk confidently at that. "Yes, I fly a lot," he replied. He stood again and stretched his arms over his head casually. "It's my favorite thing to do. Especially when the sun shines, I just can't get enough of it." He said this with obvious pride, and loudly enough for Jacob to hear. He didn't even shy away when the human leaned closer to look when his wings stretched open again.

"And you know what else? I fly _fast_."

"Shit!" Jacob blurted, when Bowman became a green blur off the table. He lunged with a hand but it closed on air; he hadn't expected it at all. He stood up, careful not to bump the table, and watched the little guy flutter near the ceiling, looking around the room for a way to escape.

* * *

 **A/N**

This is the chapter we had to cut out an entire argument between between Dean and Bowman because it became... a circle. Upon a circle upon a circle.

 **Next:** June 4th, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	5. Magic

**A/N:**

Thank you to stargazer100, ANerdWhoWrites and Christine for all the great reviews!

* * *

"Dammit, I'm sorry, Sam," Jacob muttered as he reached up to try and swipe at the escapee. Bowman was high enough that he could dodge easily, slipping away from Jacob's grasping fingers like a ripple on water.

Sam pulled himself to his feet as fast as he could with the sprite and the human moving about, trying to stay out of the way. "Not your fault!" he called up to Jacob. After all, it was Sam who'd offered Bowman the deal. They needed to focus on more important things, like keeping Bowman from getting out of their room and potentially into worse trouble with other humans.

"Jacob, cover up the vents. And deadbolt the door. If he gets outside, he's miles from the forest. Anything could happen to him and it'll be our fault." This was one time that he didn't mind barking orders at someone so much larger than he was. They both knew he understood the ways in and out of the room at his size better than anyone else.

Jacob had an easy time getting to the vents to cover them with towels from the bathroom or furniture or, in one case, Dean's duffel bag. Bowman made sure to avoid him at all costs as he flew up towards the ceiling, green wings fluttering rapidly. He was growing more frantic as he realized there weren't any openings to the outside world, save for that door. Aside from its immense size that made it impossible for Sam or Bowman to open, it was also deadbolted after a few long strides from Jacob. "Okay, I'm pretty sure everything is blocked."

That was the last thing Bowman wanted to hear. He remained near the ceiling of the room, an impenetrable false canopy that boxed him in with an annoyed giant. He kept pausing to look for something that Jacob might have missed, but all he saw was an arrangement of entirely alien things splayed out below him.

Sam peered off the edge of the table, checking to make sure Jacob was right. When he didn't see any other possible escapes, he nodded to himself, satisfied. Then he turned his attention to Bowman.

"So, are you planning on staying up there until Dean gets back?" Sam called up, knowing _exactly_ how Dean was going to react to this turn of events. He winced at the thought. Dean would be _pissed._

"I-I'll take my chances," Bowman called back down, nerves and an adrenaline overload shaking his voice. "There's got to be a way out of this box."

"Not really, dude," Jacob answered. "I get that you're freaked but you don't have to be this worried. We aren't gonna hurt you, Bowman!"

"Y'know, you hurt my feelings when you doubt my intelligence like that," Bowman snarked.

"We haven't hurt you yet," Sam pointed out, hating the fact that he was pretty much consigned to the table during the excitement. He couldn't even risk climbing down with his wrist injured and Jacob needing to move quick. He could, at least, talk calmly and hope that Bowman listened to him. "I'm an expert on getting out of this kind of place, so you can trust me when I say you're stuck. If you just come back down, we can forget it ever happened long before Dean ever finds out."

"I want to forget my _whole day_ ever happened," he answered, sounding exasperated and scared. He dodged another ambitious grab from Jacob and flew near the window. "I wish I never flew past that metal wall, never followed that trail, never met any of you. You have a problem with the natural order of predation, well, _don't go in the forest and aggravate the wolves,_ it's that simple. But don't stomp in there and act like I'm the suspicious one. I just live there, I didn't make the rules." His rant finished with a glide to the other side of the room, searching for a place to hide from Jacob's attempts to get at him.

Sam could hear the fear in Bowman's voice. It almost screamed at him, having lived in an equal fear of humans for so long. "Bowman," he cajoled. "No one wants to hurt you here. Why don't you come back down with me and try to relax. We won't hurt you and no one has to grab you if you come down. Please?"

Bowman frowned down at him. He almost relented, but the way Jacob watched his every move kept Bowman stubbornly near the ceiling. "No one _has_ to grab me when I'm up here, either," he pointed out. "You asked if I fly a lot, and I said yes. Staying close to the ground where I _could_ get grabbed is much worse. At least here I have a chance of helping myself."

"Yeah, but when Dean gets back, he's going to catch you," Sam said worriedly. "Dean's got the fastest reflexes of anyone I know. How else could he have caught me before I hit the ground?"

"If you're worried about that, let me go before he comes back!" Bowman bargained. He sounded hopeful but resigned at the same time. At least Dean wasn't that much taller than Jacob- maybe he wouldn't be able to reach.

Sam sighed at that. "We _can't,_ Bowman." He blinked owlishly up at the winged man, gesturing Jacob to lay off him for a few seconds. "Dean has the car, and that's the only way to get back to your forest. We're _miles_ away from your home here. It'll be too dangerous for you to fly back alone like that."

That wasn't unexpected but it still sent a shudder down Bowman's back. At least Jacob backed off so Sam could speak. "You keep saying you want to help but the other giant just wants to bully me into doing what he wants. Why should I believe coming back down will make any difference in how I'm treated around here?"

"Because he's my brother," Sam explained. "If you want to come down here with me, I can explain things to him. We all know that if you were really part of what's going on, you'd have thrown more at us than snappy comebacks and biting hands. He'll listen to me. He always does."

Bowman glanced once at the enormous door. If Dean did come through it angry, the sprite could only imagine what it would be like if the giant got his hands on him. He hesitated and looked down at the table. "And what proof do I have that you're telling the truth? Because I haven't done a lot to you but... you people took me from my _home._ Each one of you has grabbed me without warning at least once."

"Because we let you out of the vase, and kept our word to not grab you unless you flew," Sam explained gently. " _You're_ the one who went back on his word. I didn't mean for this to happen when we met. I just wanted to know what you are, honest. I... don't get to see many people my size."

Jacob saw the emotions playing over Bowman's downturned face. He was afraid and doubtful and he almost seemed guilty when Sam mentioned him going back on his promise. He still looked very hesitant. Jacob tried to sweeten the deal. "Hey, Bowman, what if I sat way over here for now?" he suggested, settling down on the bed farthest from the table. "You'll have plenty of warning if I get up and you can go chat with Sam and no one's gonna get grabby, sound good?"

Bowman stared at the giant, stunned. He really seemed sincere, and he made himself comfortable sitting on that gigantic square bed. Bowman glanced back at the table. After a pause he started to drift back down, looking over at Jacob to make sure he wasn't about to pounce across the room.

Sam took a few steps back as Bowman drifted closer. He held up his hands. "See? You don't even have to worry about me getting grab-"

He was cut off by a loud banging against the door as someone clearly had been expecting it to open for them. Sam flinched as a loud, annoyed voice cut through the air, only slightly muffled by the obstacle in his way.

"Jacob? What the hell's going on in there?"

Bowman flinched away from the thunderous noise, losing several inches in flight. He darted over to the box that held the moving pictures and settled on top of it, putting a little distance between himself and the door. He was clearly ready to shoot right to the ceiling as he watched the door with wide eyes.

"Shit, sorry, Dean," Jacob answered. He started to stand and saw Bowman tense up on the TV. He moved slowly, holding his hands up so the little guy knew where they were at all times, and shuffled towards the door. "Just a second." He glanced over at Sam with a question in his eyes, clearly wondering what should be done about Bowman.

"Bowman, get over here!" Sam hissed quietly. "You'll be safe with me, I promise. You don't have to be afraid of him!" He held out hope that Bowman would come before Jacob opened the door, but gestured for Jacob to unlatch the lock. Slowly, to give Bowman a chance.

The last thing they needed was Dean to think there was trouble, and therefore try and smash the door down. Sam had seen him do it before and he didn't doubt that the motel room door, made of its flimsy wood paneling, would fall under the hunter's determined attack. _Especially_ if he thought Sam was in trouble.

Bowman glanced between the door and the table a few times. Jacob was moving to open it, so he knew he was on a time limit. He spread his wings and started to glide towards the table, and made it about halfway there before Dean was admitted into the room. He flared his wings and stopped, halfway between the dresser and the table, eyes fixed up at the annoyed face. He moved towards the table very slowly, mostly wondering if Dean would lunge at him for being out of the vase.

Dean came in, frowning at Jacob. "Dude, what the hell's up with-" He saw the vase, and a flutter of green wings flaring over to the table. He scowled. "I can't leave you two alone for a _minute,_ can I?" he growled. He slammed the door shut behind himself before Bowman could get any ideas. Bowman flinched from the sound.

Dean stalked over to the table, keeping himself in check. For the moment. The last thing he wanted to do was startle Sam, and from the look on Sam's face, everything was 'under control.'

That forced him to consider what his brother would consider 'out of control.'

"So. Anyone feel like clueing me in on what's goin' on in here?"

Bowman made it the rest of the way to Sam, his wary glare still stuck straight up at the irate human. He spared Jacob a glance but the other giant hung back, watching things proceed. Bowman was willing to wager he'd step in if he had to keep the sprite in check. After all, vase or no vase, Bowman was still their prisoner until they decided for sure that they no longer suspected him.

Sam gave his most innocent smile. "We wanted to give Bowman some air for a few minutes. He's been under that vase for a long time. What if he started to run out?"

Bowman balked, stepping back several paces from Sam and looking at him in disbelief. "You're gonna trap me under there again?!" he asked, spreading his wings partway and tensing up to fly again.

"If we have to, yes," Dean said gruffly. His eyes flicked to Sam. "This was _your_ idea?" he asked.

At the sheepish shrug he got in response, Dean's frowned deepened. Sam clearly wanted to give the guy a chance. He took in the scattered state of the rest of the room, spotting towels blocking off any vents and openings.

Dean chose his next words with care, torn between just sticking Bowman under the vase again and being done with it and trusting in Sam's idea to let the small guy out. "You gonna try escaping again? Because if you do, it's back under the vase for you."

Bowman took a few more steps back from Dean. He'd thought maybe he was calming down in this weird place, but that seemed almost laughable now. His eyes fell to Dean's hands. If they so much as twitched, Bowman would be off again.

"Well that depends," he shot back, his wings practically quivering with the desire to take off again. "If you keep being this nice maybe I'll never want to leave." The snark came to him easily under such stress, and it did almost make him feel better. But he made no promises; last time he'd done that he just wound up breaking it.

"Oh, damn. Maybe I should go back to poking you," Dean snarked back automatically. "Just what we need. A fairy that wants to come with us." He gave Bowman a flat stare. "Trust me. We'll let you go, and I'll even let you stay out of the vase. _If_ you behave." Dean sat down at the table, resting his arms casually across.

Bowman scowled and flared his wings briefly. "Blast it, I am not a fairy!" he insisted. Then he inched away from Dean's massive arms, definitely not wanting to be in reach of them. He found himself hedged in when Jacob tentatively sat opposite him. At least that giant tried not to intimidate him.

Bowman scowled, his irritation with it all boiling over. "Why should I 'behave' anyway?! If I'm a prisoner no matter what then why shouldn't I just fly out of reach until you get bored of trying to bully me into doing what you want?"

"I'm not bullying you right now, am I?" Dean asked innocently. "I could just keep you under the vase until we leave for the forest, I mean, it would certainly be _easier_." Bowman stared at him with his mouth open, but no snarky answer was forthcoming.

Dean turned towards his brother, leaving Bowman with that ominous finish. "You find anything on him, Sammy?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "There's a ton of different fae out there that he could be; fairies are only the tip of the iceberg. I mean, you got trolls and goblins, gnomes and sprites, spriggans..."

While the brothers focused on each other, Jacob watched Bowman. He seemed both annoyed and worried by Dean's latest threat. Then, as Sam listed off potential candidates, something peculiar happened. Jacob was certain he hadn't imagined it; Bowman definitely flinched a little when one of the items was spoken aloud.

"Sprites?" Jacob repeated, keeping his eyes on Bowman. As he suspected, the little guy whipped his gaze towards him and his little wings looked very agitated indeed. "Is that a familiar word to you, Bowman?" he prompted curiously.

Bowman blinked rapidly. How could they have found information on sprites? Just how abundant were these giants anyway? "Um. A little. But I uh, don't know where I heard it before," he lied, feeling his face heat up.

Sam was the first to speak up after that. "You're a _sprite?_ " he asked, surprised by how simple the answer was.

Bowman was flustered. He shifted his feet, wishing he didn't have a giant on either side of him. It didn't help his nerves. "You already have information on sprites?" he asked, giving himself away. He had to know what they knew.

Jacob almost snickered. Sprites were all over fairy tales, though Sam had probably found the more accurate information regarding actually supernatural creatures. Apparently Bowman was one. He refrained from pointing anything out, simply watching Bowman and wondering what Sam had found about his kind.

Sam went over to the laptop, stepping up so he could show what he'd found. "There's not much I'd call _reliable,_ " he started off. "Lots of bedtime stories that sounds like wishful thinking. Sprites that can control the elements, sprites that grant wishes or can commune with trees or wildlife. There's been a few sightings in scattered areas around the world, but none of the descriptions match up." He glanced at Bowman. "No one mentioned bat wings like you have," he said gently. He pulled up a roughly drawn picture. "Here's one."

Bowman paused but curiosity demanded he find out more. He took some halting steps towards the strange thing Sam stood upon, trying to ignore how it put him closer to Dean. He made a flat look at the picture.

He glanced over his shoulder at one of his wings, the 'bat' shape very much a contrast to the image in the light machine. "Who'd grant wishes?" he muttered to himself. "I think most of that is wrong."

"That's what happens with most lore we need to sift through," Sam agreed. "People still think werewolves actually sprout hair and turn into wolves during the moon when they really just get claws and sharp teeth, no fur at all. So it wouldn't be surprising if most of this is wrong. Hell," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "humans think people like me have nothing better to do than go around trying to 'borrow' all their stuff, when all we really do is try and get supplies to survive with."

Bowman frowned as the new information all but swarmed him. These guys kept casually throwing around words he didn't know, but Bowman was far too wary to ask. He didn't want to seem clueless to them. So he just nodded once or twice. "I don't plan on clearing any of that up, sorry. I'd rather not make it easier for people to get kidnapped and grabbed," he warned, clearly ready to resist any further interviewing, just like before.

Dean actually smirked at that. "I think we'll survive, small fry." He glanced at Jacob and Sam. "I didn't get anything new from the news station, but I did manage to overhear that they have a new story that they'll be airing on the news in a little while." He nodded at the controller near Jacob. "Channel Six news. There was a lot of excitement going on down there before I got pushed out." He frowned. "Too bad this isn't a case the FBI would be interested in. This would all be easier then."

Bowman remained where he was while Jacob moved to poke at the thing Dean had pointed out. Even when that moving picture box suddenly changed its images again he tried to work out the meanings of what Dean said. Nothing was coming to mind at all and if the others didn't react so casually Bowman would have thought he was just babbling at points.

Bowman's gaze wandered over to the window. The light leaking around the edges of the drawn shades was so inviting. Bowman opened his wings halfway, almost automatically ready to fly to it. He stopped himself to glance sheepishly at Sam. "Would I be grabbed if I tried to land up there?" he asked in a hushed voice, indicating the rod holding the shades up.

"Uh," Sam cocked his head. "If Dean doesn't know what you're doing, yeah, you'll probably get grabbed," he had to concede. "What did you want up there? I'm sure if you've got a good reason..."

Bowman sighed and rolled his eyes before sullenly closing his wings again. He was getting tired of evading grabs or being trapped. "Being up higher feels safe, for one," he answered, willing himself to be patient as he spoke to Sam. "And I want to sit near the sunlight."

"I guess it's not like you can go anywhere from in here... Dean?" Sam called up. When the huge green eyes landed back on him, he gave Dean his best puppy eyes (the one expression that Dean had never been able to resist, no matter his size). "Bowman was hoping he could just... go higher for a little while, the same way I like enclosed, _small_ areas. Can he just fly for a bit? At least where we can see him?"

Dean frowned at that, but the part about Sam hating being out in the open struck a chord. "So long as he stays in sight," he said begrudgingly. "I don't want to risk losin' him out here."

A genuine smile made a quick appearance on Bowman's face. Not a smirk or a mocking smile to go with a snarky phrase. Just a smile. And then he was in the air, only seconds later alighting on the curtain rod. He really did feel more at ease now that the giants in the room couldn't look down on him, couldn't just reach out and grab him. He was still trapped, but not in danger. It would do.

Jacob had pulled up the channel six news and was waiting for the story to come up, but he watched as Bowman settled up on his perch. He even relaxed those green wings, letting them drop _behind_ the shades. Jacob wished he could ask, but he knew the sprite would just snip at him.

Dean kept an eye on Bowman at first, but as the news came on, he paid more attention to the television. Too bad his charm hadn't been enough to get him into the back room at the news station when it had happened...

"Ah, there it is," Jacob mumbled when the news anchors finally came on with the new story. Took them long enough; they announced that another vicious wolf attack had occurred and warned that the following images would be graphic.

They were.

The camera panned around a decimated campsite well off the established campground. Someone had either ignored the warnings or been out there without a signal to get them. Either way, three campers were dead and a fourth severely injured but stable. It was their call to the cops that had alerted the news of the attack. From the looks of things they were way deep in the woods.

"Jesus," Jacob breathed with a frown.

Sam stared, in just as much shock. "No..." he said forlornly. He'd really thought they'd be able to finish this case without anyone else dying. After all, that was what they did. They saved people.

They hadn't saved these people.

He sank to the ground, too dejected to stay standing. Dean spotted his movement out of the corner of his eye. "Hey," he said softly, leaning over to Sam. "Don't you worry. We can't save everybody, but we're on it. We'll get this done and stop whatever thing is out there killin' innocents." Carefully, he partially wrapped a hand around Sam, letting his injured brother rest against the cushion of his palm.

Sam always took losing people personally. After years in the motel away from the world, he had a far more innocent view on the world than the hardened hunter his older brother had become. Dean wished he could keep Sam from things like this, but he knew Sam was determined to help people. He wanted to do what he could to keep others from suffering the same way he had.

The report continued and Jacob watched with a frown. There wasn't much new information right away, until they started to discuss the survivor's testimony. He insisted that there were wolves that looked diseased, almost rotten. And they hadn't responded much to pain like animals usually would. "That sounds pretty messed up," he muttered, glancing over to Dean to get his take on it. "Seen anything like that before?"

Dean grimaced. "Honestly, it sounds like undead wolves. Zombies don't feel pain like normal animals or people. It would make sense, but why would anyone want to raise a bunch of undead wolves? They aren't exactly the first choice I'd make. You usually see people trying to bring back their loved ones to see them again, not a bunch of random animals in a forest." His hand curled a little closer around Sam, who was merely continuing to stare at the television, giving no reaction to the discussion above his head.

"Hope it's not some creep doing it for _kicks,_ " Jacob replied, wincing. He almost said more but the report switched back to a panning view of the woods again. Jacob almost flinched when a flicker of green came down from atop the window and hovered right in front of the screen. Bowman was staring at the pictures in confusion and definitely longing. "Hey, Bowman, that'll mess up your eyes being so close," he warned.

Bowman turned around, one arm almost outstretched to the glass front of the thing. "Is this some kind of window? There's definitely not a whole _forest_ in this box, is there? These sick wolves they were talking about... is that what you meant?"

Dean's mouth tightened. "It's not a window," he informed the sprite. "And yeah, that's what we meant. Those wolves are why we're here. We've got to find a way to stop them."

Bowman flew up so he was perched on top of the box again. He folded his wings in a way that helped him keep his balance up there. Glancing down he saw that the image had been almost reduced to white lights and nonsense; the depicted forest really was fake. He hesitated before speaking again, and wouldn't look at any of them as he mused. "I've lived in those woods all my life and I've never heard of something like that. Rabies sometimes, but not coming back from the _dead._ "

Jacob leaned forward with interest. It seemed the report had convinced Bowman more than even Sam had done. Just seeing the pictures of those trees had galvanized the little guy.

"It's... it's _magic._ "

Everyone glanced over at the small voice coming from the side. Sam didn't look up at them as he went on. "Just like what shrank me down and left me trapped like this. Someone's in that forest, working a spell or some kind of necromantic summoning ritual out there to bring those wolves back to life."

Bowman frowned with distaste. He had no idea how someone could use magic like that. And he had no idea how much Sam had supposedly been reduced in size, but he had a sudden feeling he might be as big as Dean and Jacob normally. The thought of _three_ giants was unnerving, to say the least, so he pushed that aside for the time being.

"I've never heard of magic being used that way," he admitted. His wings shifted with anxiety. The magic he borrowed from the Earth Spirit was based around life energy, but nothing as perverse as bringing the dead back. No wonder he had a bad feeling around that boulder. "Magic is supposed to be used to balance things, not unbalance them."

Dean arched his eyebrows. "That so?" he asked the sprite. "We see a lot of people trying to use magic for their own gain, or to kill people. We don't get to see it used for good."

With attention away from him, Sam left the curve of Dean's hand, going back to work on the laptop. Something struck him from that video on the screen and he wanted to check it out.

Bowman's mouth opened and he looked like he was ready to deny it. There was no way this was a common thing, but Dean's serious expression said it all. He may not really trust the guy at all, but he believed him here. His shoulders slumped and he was discouraged. Of all the new things he'd learned or heard about today, this was the worst.

Jacob saw that disappointed hunch and frowned. Bowman just seemed sad about what Dean told him. Like he'd been so overwhelmed by it that he skipped straight from outrage to melancholy. "Bowman, we can _help,_ " he assured the sprite. "That's why we were in your forest. We want to stop whatever is doing that."

Bowman sighed and begrudgingly nodded. Suddenly he felt very stuck indeed. On one hand he'd like nothing better than to continue trying to escape these giants and never see them again. On the other, they were clearly more equipped to handle wolves that didn't even back off due to pain. He didn't know what to _do,_ and the lack of certainty scared him.

* * *

 **A/N**

So we had a few requests to see Dean and Bowman and their circular fight, if you want to check it out it's posted over on tumblr!

 **Next:** June 7th, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	6. An Odd Crew

**A/N:**

Thank you to appletopine and Christine for the great reviews!

* * *

With Sam doggedly using the computer to the side, Dean sighed. "So, who wants a drink?" he asked, deciding it would be a good way to cool their heels for the night. "We'll head out to the forest first thing tomorrow, see if we can find that campsite and some more clues. We can't risk taking this thing on at night when it has the advantage."

Jacob couldn't agree more. They'd gone on a salt and burn the first time he'd tagged along. An angry ghost had been able to catch him off guard with ease. "Count me in," he replied. He glanced over at where Bowman brooded on the TV. "Hey, dude, don't worry too much about it right now. We'll get back to it first thing. Come have a beer, it'll take the edge off."

Bowman looked up and tilted his head, glancing between the two giants. "... I don't know what that is," he finally admitted.

"It's good," Sam called over his shoulder. "Trust me, you'll like it."

Dean got up, grabbing two beers from the mini-fridge. After handing Jacob his, he poured out a bottlecap for Sam and left it near the laptop.

Jacob opened up his own beer and prepared a second bottle cap for Bowman. He set it on the table and sent the sprite an encouraging smile before taking a drink, appreciating the cold refreshment. He sat casually at the table while Sam did his research, but he kept Bowman in his peripheral vision, a little amused as the indecision practically dripped off the little guy.

Finally, Bowman's curiosity got the better of him. He glided over to the table, landing elegantly as if he'd walked over. His wings folded in an almost fluid motion as he went over to the cap and sat near it, taking a moment to notice that it bubbled and smelled very potent. Then, he picked it up and took a tentative sip.

It was _good_. The bitter drink was surprisingly tasty, and Bowman drank more, silently amazed.

"Hey, check this out guys," Sam said, stepping off the laptop. He had the video from the tv paused on the screen, next to an article he'd found online. "I think I figured out what's at work in the forest."

Unable to resist, Dean leaned forward, squinting at the screen. A dark figure was off to the side of the screen, a skeletal head visible in dark robes. On the other side was an article about a creature called a lich.

Jacob leaned forward too, until Bowman sent a glare up at him for looming overhead. He offered a faint smile in apology and squinted at the image instead. "A lich? That sounds like some kind of video game thing. What would it want with the wolves?"

Bowman tilted his head at the thing Sam used to pull up more images of the forest- _his_ forest. He silently waited for an explanation so he wouldn't have to ask, and sipped more of the odd human drink.

Sam went over to his bottlecap, grabbing it and taking a drink of his own before he answered. "It is an ancient sorcerer or a wizard that bound their soul to an object in order to live forever." He took another sip, then wandered out of Dean's way as the hunter took over the laptop, hungrily reading the article Sam had found. "They have the ability to raise the undead hordes just like those wolves we've heard so much about."

Jacob frowned thoughtfully. _Ancient wizard who stashed their soul away... Jesus Christ_. There really was nothing that didn't exist. Next they were gonna tell him dragons were real. "So it's building itself an army of dead wolves. But here? Do you think it's just biding its time before moving on, or do you think it has an actual reason for being in that forest?"

Bowman took a few more swallows of the beer, looking concerned. No matter why it was there, clearly this thing that used corrupted magic was a danger to the village. He wanted to get home and warn someone. They had no idea what was going on. He glanced over at where the vase sat, knowing he wouldn't be able to warn anyone tonight, if they let him go to warn someone at all.

Sam thought about it. "We haven't heard of something like this before, so there has to be a reason it's here," he decided. He took another sip of his drink. "And there has to be a reason it's reviving these wolves."

Bowman huffed suddenly. "It's bad enough the wolves go hunting when they're alive, now they're gonna be runnin' around tryna eat us when they're dead too?" He groused, finding his words a bit slower than he was used to. It was hardly fair; the sprites were at enough of a disadvantage without wolves getting up after they passed. "Disrespectful to the predators and everything the predators wanna eat," he grumbled a little quieter, taking another sip and flicking his wings in annoyance at the smirk Jacob tried to hide.

"Says here you kill it by breaking the object its soul is bound to," Dean announced. "Called a phylactery." He made a face at the strange word. "We smash that and burn the lich, that undead creep and his undead wolf apocalypse will be done for." He absently sipped his own beer, ignoring Bowman's tipsy talk.

Sam made a face at Bowman. "Those regular wolves won't try an' eat you when you're with us, at least. We just gotta watch out for the undead ones."

Jacob focused back on what Dean said. As amusing as it was that Bowman was already getting sluggish, this lich thing was definitely a tricky one. He had no idea how they'd find that phylactery. Combing the whole forest would not work. _We need a way to track it down faster before someone else gets killed._

" 'Undead,' I guess that's the best word for it. I don't understand half of what you say," Bowman admitted to Sam. He took another drink from his bottlecap, finding that the drink did offer some comfort in the face of the alarming thoughts. "But I bet that's what happened at that rock, a wolf went and got undead there."

Sam wandered over to where Bowman was sitting so they could talk easier, and sat down with a plop. He gave Dean an annoyed glare. "You gonna share the rest with me or keep it all to yourself?" he snipped.

Dean looked up from the computer in surprise, belatedly realizing Sam had run out of beer in his bottlecap during his distraction. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He reached over, pouring a drop more into his brother's drink.

Once he was set on his drink, Sam glanced over at Bowman. "If you don't understand anything, let me know. We're still teaching Jacob half this stuff," he said, nodding at the other human that was sitting there. "But how could you tell a wolf 'got undead' there?"

While the giants stared intently at that light box, Bowman felt quite a bit more at ease. Their scrutiny was off him for once. He finished off his own bottle cap, looking a little disappointed for just a flash before setting it aside and addressing Sam's question. "Well, I'm not the _most_ sensitive," he said with a sheepish half smile. "But there was something in the air around there, something that felt corrupt and tainted, like the Spirit was offended." He nodded to himself at the end, satisfied with his own assessment.

Sam wrinkled his nose. "So, you can _sense_ it? The magic that being used to revive these wolves?" he asked. That would be incredibly helpful. Between Jacob and Bowman they might be able to track this menace down before it killed anyone else.

Bowman nodded and frowned. The others would be able to sense that magic too. If they went investigating like he did they'd be _eaten_. It would be too late to evacuate the village if those things were close enough to notice at home.

"I should go home," he decided. Bowman got to his feet, using his wings to help push himself up. He blinked a few times as a wave of lightheadedness washed over him and he wobbled a little.

Dean couldn't stop from smirking when he glanced over at Bowman. Aside from the sluggish movements, Bowman had clearly forgotten what was going on. "You, ah... plannin' on flying yourself all the way there tonight?"

Bowman glared defiantly up at both Dean and Jacob, disappointed to find them both looking at him again. He fluttered his wings in annoyance. "I can fly pretty far, giant, even if the sun is down," he boasted.

"I'm willing to bet you can't even find your way out of the room," Dean jabbed right back. "Show us whatcha got, small fry."

Bowman had no idea why Dean was so confident in that claim. Bowman wasn't trapped, so he should be able to fly. He spread his wings wide and pumped them downwards, getting himself into the air.

He noticed belatedly that his limbs all felt wobbly. Bowman scowled and tried to ignore it and glide past the humans defiantly. Staying airborne was a struggle. He found himself gliding downwards faster than he should.

Jacob was amused by the drunken confidence, but didn't want the little guy to go crashing to the floor. He held out a hand and the sprite fell almost neatly onto it. Jacob smirked at the brief look of confusion on Bowman's face and set his hand back on the table before he freaked out.

Bowman scrambled quickly off and stumbled backwards from Jacob. He glanced over at the bottle cap. "Was that poison?!" he asked with alarm.

Dean couldn't hold in a laugh. "No, not poison, at least not the kind that kills you. It's just alcohol. It relaxes you, and in your case, makes it hard to fly." He smirked down at the table. "In Sam's case, it apparently puts him to sleep."

Sam was completely knocked out, curled around his bottlecap. His resistance to the alcohol was far smaller than Dean or Jacob, and not just because he _was_ smaller. He'd never had a drink in his life before joining back up with his older brother, so he'd never built up any resistance to its effects.

Bowman looked over at Sam with a shocked look all over his face. His wings flexed slowly in ceaseless agitation. He regretted drinking so quickly, because his fast sprite metabolism was working against him now. He frowned distrustfully at the humans and backed up, thinking about trying to fly again despite the extra struggle it would be. He certainly didn't want to fall asleep around these giants.

Jacob chuckled. "Dude, Bowman, relax. It wears off."

"Oh, of course, I trust everything _you_ say," Bowman answered, a bit slowly but no less snarky.

"Just sit down and enjoy it," Dean said. "You really think I'd poison my brother?" He had to admit, he hadn't imagined how entertaining drinking with two guys the size of his finger would be.

Jacob grinned as Bowman turned a glare on Dean. Like he really wanted to retort but couldn't think of one right away. Jacob took another drink, glad he'd only given the little guy a capful. It was still a lot but clearly Bowman needed no more than that.

Jacob reached out and brushed a fingertip against one of those twitchy wings. "Hey now, let these relax, you're not getting anywhere in that state." He barely touched the green membrane but it was softer than he expected, not waxy like it looked. Bowman didn't let him observe any closer, though; the sprite stumbled away, swinging a tiny surprised fist at Jacob's finger.

"Don't blasted touch my wings you mountain of snakeskin! Wither, both of you, I don't want to sleep here."

Dean laughed at that. "You're a mouthy little guy," he said as he gently gathered Sam into his hand. He transferred his small brother over to the cushioned shirt that was still sitting to the side. "You don't have much of a choice, unless you plan on staying up all night."

He made sure Sam wasn't lying on his injured arm before returning to his own drink. Sam snuggled into the shirt, vanishing almost completely into the folds.

"No, I don't need to," Bowman insisted. "I need to go home anyway. There's danger out there that no one knows about." With that, Bowman took flight again, this time aiming straight up so he could get some height before gliding towards the door. When he was well above the seated humans' eye levels he hovered for a second, taking deep breaths and hoping the wavery flight would wear off soon. Below, Jacob was just snickering at him, clearly doubting Bowman's skill. The sprite frowned and started towards the door, his wings fluttering more than they usually needed to.

"You have family in danger?" Dean called out. He stood, ready to catch the sprite if he fell. "Are they close to where the attacks were?"

Bowman gasped when Dean shot up to his full height, higher than the sprite was flying. He wavered and dipped in the air by about a foot before catching himself and veering shakily away from Dean. Then he stopped because Jacob was in that direction. Bowman turned a wary glare at Dean. "There's no one else out there," he lied, thoroughly unconvincing.

Jacob saw Bowman losing height despite his constantly moving wings. He leaned forward a bit in his chair, ready to catch the frazzled little guy if he fell again.

Dean crossed his arms. "Bowman," he said, surprisingly gently. "We're just here for the wolves. Trust me, the last thing we want is a bunch of mouthy sprites to deal with. If they're in danger, we'll help them too. No one's dyin' out there if I can help it."

Bowman faltered a little more. A surface was there beneath his shoes suddenly, but he didn't look at it right away. He was busy looking up at Dean's intimidating posture. "But they-!" He stopped himself too late, shutting his mouth with a look of guilt on his face.

Jacob was in awe as Bowman stood on his hand. The sprite didn't seem to know where he perched, but it was amazing nonetheless. Just like with Sam, Jacob could feel the tiny shoes shifting on his palm.

The sprite looked down with a startled jolt and immediately took flight again (if you could call his drunken fluttering flight), angling away from the humans but farther from the door. Jacob tried to catch him again as he faltered but Bowman managed to slip past him. Jacob had to hold back a laugh as Bowman tumbled onto one of the beds and immediately struggled with standing up again.

Dean didn't bother holding in his own laugh. "You're not doing anyone any good tonight," he pointed out. "How 'bout we all get some shut-eye so we can head out first thing in the morning?"

Putting action to words, he gently gathered the shirt Sam was laying on, moving it over to the nightstand that sat between the two beds. Sam was so out of it, he didn't budge a millimeter. He slept on as the world shifted around him, then settled as Dean's hands slipped out from under the shirt.

Bowman looked like a pouting little kid. He managed to untangle his wings and sit up, only to scoot away as Dean passed by. Jacob stood too, thinking that the sprite might need some help getting himself situated somewhere. "Here, I can help get wherever you want to sleep," Jacob offered, extending a cautious hand towards the skeptical little guy.

Bowman still felt nervous about the idea of sleeping near these giants. He certainly didn't want Jacob to pick him up. He staggered to his feet and fluttered backwards with his hands held up in defense. "Why can't you just take me home and then come back and sleep?"

"You really want to go out into the forest and run into the zombie wolf apocalypse in the middle of the night?" Dean asked rhetorically, stripping off his jacket. "Even by your standards you'll be safer with us." He left to nab the bathroom before Jacob.

Bowman's worry dropped considerably when, instead of grabbing him, Jacob settled his huge hand palm up a few inches in front of him. Bowman stared at it in shock. Jacob was leaning over the bed, looming, but he offered Bowman an encouraging smile. "You... you aren't gonna make me sleep under the vase, are you?" Bowman asked, looking like he was ready to argue with an unfavorable answer.

Jacob shrugged. "I really doubt that'd be comfortable. I can put a shirt somewhere for you to lie on, like Sam has."

Bowman glanced over at the nightstand where Sam rested. It looked like a comfortable enough option but it was too exposed. "Is there anywhere that isn't so out in the open?"

Jacob hummed thoughtfully. A dresser drawer probably wouldn't be a well-liked option. "There's a shelf under the nightstand there, could be like a little room for ya," he suggested.

* * *

It was only about fifteen minutes before Dean made his way out of the bathroom. Sam was still right where he'd put him, so a bit of the tension Dean felt at being out of the room started to sap away. Then he glanced around, searching for the sprite. "What ended up happening with small fry?" he asked Jacob.

Jacob nodded towards the nightstand. "He's on the shelf under the nightstand, there's a little space in there. Didn't want to sleep out in the open," Jacob explained with a shrug. He stepped around Dean to head into the bathroom himself.

Bowman looked around the space that Jacob had set him down in, still catching up with the fact that he'd let the human ferry him there in the first place. He skeptically eyed the bunched up shirt in the corner with tired eyes. He should just sleep. He heard the giants moving around in the big open room and the tension just wouldn't leave his shoulders.

With Bowman keeping out of trouble, Dean settled into his own bed. He draped a hand partially on the nightstand, resting it close to Sam out of habit. He slipped off into sleep before Jacob ever came back in, a habitually light sleep so he'd be ready at the drop of a dime, just in case.

Jacob returned, walking with steps as subtle as he could make them. Dean was already out, his hand rested protectively near Sam. Jacob smiled faintly and ducked to check on Bowman. The sprite was curled up on the bunched up shirt, one leafy wing draped over himself. Jacob could only see the little guy's head, and he was fast asleep. He needed it after everything they'd put him through.

Jacob got into bed himself, drifting off almost before he lay his head down. His sleep was deep, not as practiced as Dean with the hunter's rest.

* * *

Sam was the first one to wake up in the morning, stretching his arms drowsily over his head. A twinge of pain in his wrist woke him fully, making him hold the wrapped arm tenderly.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he glanced around the room. Dean and Jacob were both out cold, and there was no one under the vase, which Sam chose to take as a good thing. Dean wouldn't be sleeping peacefully if something had gone wrong.

After a few moments contemplating his options, which were far fewer with his arm injured, Sam decided he'd wake up his brother. Unlike the other night, where Dean had been in a deep sleep and it had taken a lot of effort to wake him, this time a few kicks against the hand resting nearby made him recoil back into his own bed, big green eyes blinking open to the sight of Sam standing with his arms crossed.

"S-Sammy?" Dean managed to get out before he yawned, blearily rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sunshine," Sam said with a grin. "I was hoping you could give me a lift to the sink." He stretched out his injured arm. "I could use it."

Dean snapped awake at that. "Of course!" he practically stuttered, offering a hand without delay. Once Sam had been dropped off and agreed to call when he was done, Dean went over to the kitchenette, starting to brew some coffee.

Normally, Bowman would not have slept so heavily after such a terrifying day. But that beer, the delicious but tricky human drink, kept him locked in sleep for the night. Dream filled sleep that left him feeling nervous and sad when he finally woke up. He blearily opened his eyes, staring over the edge of the wing he had wrapped around himself.

Of course it had all really happened. He was in a box within a box, lying on a huge shirt. Because giants existed. _Ugh. Wolves, life sickness, glass..._ his brain tried to catch itself up to the scattered memories. Bowman got sluggishly to his feet, dragging his wings. Before anything, he needed sunlight desperately.

He fell off the front of the shelf. Bowman was a confused tangle of sore limbs for a moment, but it gave him time to remember where he'd managed to get a trickle of sun the day before.

The sprite shook out his wings quietly. He stared up at the giant furniture, noting one giant still sleeping. That was okay. He leapt into the air, darting up from between the giant square beds.

The window had some sunlight peeking around the shades again. Bowman flew quickly on his poor tired wings and perched on the bar holding the curtains up. He hadn't even noticed Dean in his haste.

Dean found himself hitting the floor - hard - when something small and green flashed by his head. The last thing he'd expected that morning, especially since he'd only just started waking up and hadn't had his coffee, was a sprite darting across the room.

He started to recover when there was no follow up attack, taking his hands off his head and peering suspiciously around at his surroundings. Then...

" _Bowman?_ "

The sleepy sprite jolted and nearly slipped from his perch. He managed to catch himself before he fell behind the curtains and got himself wedged by the wall. His wings fluttering, he pulled himself back up before looking down at the giant with a frown.

" _What?_ "

"What? What do you mean, what?" Dean demanded grumpily as he picked himself off the floor, making sure everything was still in one piece. He hadn't even bumped the table and knocked his coffee off, thankfully. "What's the big idea, flyboy? You trying to kill someone today?"

Bowman shrank back a little from the look on Dean's face and the tone of his voice. Dean seemed a bit more frightening, if only because he was sleepy. Or maybe it was a holdover from the many bad dreams Bowman had endured.

Either way, it hardly slowed him down. "You're the one who fell down, I didn't do a blasted thing!" he insisted.

Jacob drifted slowly back to awareness. He noticed raised voices and willed himself to wake faster, sitting up and blinking the sleep from his eyes. The scene that greeted him was a little bit odd, he had to admit. "So uh. What's happening?"

Dean turned his glare on Jacob before remembering himself. "The speed demon over here just about shaved my hair off when he buzzed by my head," he said snippily. Taking a cup, he poured his coffee, stalking over to the side of the room near the bathroom to lean against the wall so he'd be able to hear if Sam needed help getting down from the cliff-like counter with his sprained wrist.

Jacob snickered at the looks on both their faces. _What a way to wake up, damn._ He stifled a yawn, resisting the urge to lie back down. He swung his legs off the bed and remained sitting there since clearly there was a line for the bathroom. "Well, Bowman, now you know Dean without coffee," he quipped, looking at the sprite up on his perch.

Bowman rolled his eyes. He didn't know what coffee was. The context didn't offer much help, either, because Dean still didn't seem to like him much, so there wasn't that much of a change.

"Whatever," Dean grumbled, nursing his drink cautiously. Once he was sure it wasn't blazing hot, he downed it.

Soon enough, he heard Sam calling out curiously from the other room. Dean went to fetch his brother, leaving Jacob alone with the sprite. Sam was giving him an odd look when he got there. "What?" Dean asked. _Is everyone against me this morning?_

Sam shook his head. "Nothing... just..." he smirked. "Did you really dive for cover out there?"

Dean rolled his eyes and didn't deign to reply, holding a hand out for Sam to climb onto.

Out in the main room, Jacob was keeping an eye on Bowman, but remained where he sat. "So why do you let your wings hang behind the curtains like that? Is it just more relaxing or what?" Jacob asked curiously. Bowman surprisingly looked thoughtful rather than glaring at him. That was unexpected but hopeful.

Bowman tilted his head. Jacob seemed to be making the effort not to be intimidating. Contrast that with Dean growling at him and Bowman found himself preferring the more relaxed human. "The sunlight," he replied. "I'm getting sunlight for energy."

Jacob looked amazed. "You mean you photosynthesize with your wings? That's cool!" Bowman almost seemed pleased with the assessment, if confused by the phrasing.

Dean sauntered right out of the bathroom with Sam in hand, dropped his brother off on the table near the coffee machine, then sauntered right back in. Sam blinked up at Jacob.

"Did... is there anyway I could have some coffee?" he asked, a little shy that he couldn't do it for himself.

Bowman fell stubbornly silent again, letting his wings soak up the sunlight while Jacob stood. It was interesting to watch a giant respond to the request of someone so much smaller than him. Especially considering Bowman himself had made many requests the day before, only to be ignored. His status here was clear.

"Yeah, dude, just a second," Jacob answered, preparing a bottle cap for Sam to use. He left sugar and creamer nearby, knowing better than to presume with anyone's coffee, four inches tall or not.

That done, he looked back up at Bowman with the curiosity still shining in his eyes. "So your wings really are like leaves? You have to get sunlight?" he asked, to which Bowman simply.

Sam started to mix up his coffee, adding extra sugar and cream just the way he liked it. Honestly, he still couldn't figure out how Dean drank it black. He made a face at the memory of giving it a try after only a few days with Dean back in his life.

He glanced up at Bowman as he registered what Jacob asked. "You need sunlight for your wings?" he asked, realizing that Bowman was sitting with his wings draped where the sunlight could hit them perfectly, almost glowing green in the light.

Bowman nodded again. "If they don't get enough sunlight they can wither," he replied matter of factly. He was proud of his wings. Letting them wither would be the worst feeling. "I can get by on nothing but sunlight if I have to," he added, sitting up a little straighter.

"That's so cool," Jacob said with a grin. He chuckled at the odd look Bowman gave him.

"Yeah, I bet," Sam said, following along. "Life would be so much easier if we didn't have to worry about finding food all the time," he went on, thinking about his family that was still back at the motel. They never refused the food he brought back from Dean, but they never asked where it came from, either.

Bowman frowned. It seemed like there was plenty of food available for the giants, and if Sam's folk got along with them, why shouldn't they share in it? It wouldn't make sense. Unless... They didn't. Maybe Sam was the only one? It was hard to piece it all together but the sprite sized man talked a little sadly. "Least you've got some giants to carry around a lot of it for you," he quipped, for some reason trying to make Sam feel better. "Assuming they don't eat all of it down, first."

"Hey now," Jacob warned, but he was holding back a snicker for the jab. "We are perfectly capable of sharing, you know. I gave you a whole spinach leaf to yourself yesterday."

Sam laughed at that. "Yeah, they're good for carrying things. I could drop my stuff in a pocket and Dean wouldn't notice for a while." He paused. "I just wish it was that way all the time," he let out as he took a long sip of his coffee. He was only now starting to fill out his frame like Jacob and Dean. Regular meals wasn't something he was used to. "And I wish my family would let Dean help out _more._ "

Jacob pursed his lips, having heard of the brothers' attempts to get Sam's parents more comfortable with just the idea of Dean. Hopefully they would come around. Jacob hadn't been back to that motel since he caught Sam. He doubted the guy's parents would take to him at all if they were still wary of Dean. After all, Dean never trapped Sam. That had been all Jacob, and though Sam had forgiven him, he respected that a parent might view that a little more strictly. "They'll come around," he encouraged with a grin.

"I hope so," Sam said, slowly starting to brighten back up for the day. He finally had enough energy in him. "You can tell he really wants to be able to thank them for saving me all those years ago."

He set the coffee to the side and glanced up at Bowman. "Didja want any coffee?" he called up. "I'm sure Jacob can manage to shift the shades so you still get some sunlight over here. It's good. It'll help wake you up." He smirked. "Even Dean's more cheerful after he has his coffee, if you can believe it."

Bowman glanced over at Jacob before deciding anything. The human gave him an encouraging nod. Bowman cautiously shifted his wings from where he was keeping them in the sun and stepped off the curtain rod, swooping in a graceful arc to the table. "I guess I might as well try it, if I already had the beer. It's not gonna make me loopy, is it? Will it make it hard to fly?" Even as he asked Sam this, Jacob adjusted the shades behind him. Sunlight washed across the table and Bowman's wings fanned partially open on near reflex.

"Uh... no. It won't make you loopy," Sam grinned. He didn't remember much of the night before, but he remembered drifting off to the sprite trying out the beer they'd had. "Kinda the opposite, I think." He pushed his bottlecap towards Bowman with his good arm. "Give it a try, see if you want your own cup."

Bowman picked up the cap hesitantly, feeling the warmth of the liquid through the strange material of the container. Jacob sat in one of the chairs without scooting up to the table to keep an eye out for the pair of them, and Bowman barely spared him a glance before trying the strange "coffee."

He raised his eyebrows. "It's pretty good," he admitted, giving the cap back to Sam.

"Let me get some for ya," Jacob offered, already carefully preparing a cap for Bowman. He gave the sprite less than he'd given Sam, but it was still a sizeable amount for someone so little. He set the cap down and Bowman tilted his head a little before taking it.

"And if you want, there's cream and sugar you can add," Sam said, nudging the creamer with his boot. "Either way, it works the same. You'll be awake in no time."

He cocked his head, eyeing the wings curiously. Inside, he was wishing he could see what they felt like, but he didn't want to be rude. After what Bowman had been put through the day before, he couldn't imagine the sprite would want to be prodded any more. Sam could remember being picked up in Dean's fist, and that was just about it once Bowman bit the hand wrapped around them.

Bowman took a few sips of the unsweetened drink. He liked it both ways, but this was slightly closer to the bitter flavors that he liked back home. Nothing was more bitter than pine sap. This warm tea-like drink was very good all the same.

He couldn't help but notice Sam was looking at him curiously. The sprite shifted his feet slightly, almost sheepish. But he certainly wasn't too shy to show off his wings. As he settled to a seated position with his coffee he let the wings fall open and rest on the table top.

Sam shifted, watching the wings curiously. "So, Bowman. I'm curious. How far do you fly, normally? I've never met anyone that has wings like you."

Bowman thought about it, trying to estimate. He usually spent more time enjoying the feeling than he did tracking how far he went. "Miles and miles. When it's sunny I can fly farther."

Jacob slowly rested his arms on the table and then set his chin on them, trying to put himself at a level closer to Sam and Bowman. It nearly worked. "Do you fly from one end of the forest to the other or something? Looking for trouble like us?" he quipped with a grin. He was pleased to see that Bowman smirked rather than scowled at that.

Bowman took another drink of his coffee. "Fortunately no. Yesterday I flew farther than I've ever done before. I found this big metal wall like a cage but I flew over it."

Sam thought about it. "Metal cage...?" he asked, trailing off as he tried to equate 'cage' and 'wall' together. "Oh! You mean like a fence?"

"If that's your word for it, I guess," Bowman replied.

While they were all enraptured by the sprite (and their coffee), Dean came out of the bathroom, ready for the day. His eyebrows went up when he saw the little party going on over there, and the wary look that Bowman was sending him. He did his best to not disturb them, but it was hard. He was much bigger than two thirds of the others in the room, after all.

All he wanted was another cup of coffee, dammit.

* * *

 **A/N**

One way to win over a sprite: Give him booze. _Don't_ let him fly, no matter how much he protests.

 **Next:** June 11th, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	7. Taking Flight

**A/N:**

Thank you to stargazer100 and Christine for the great reviews!

* * *

Jacob got up from the table to claim the unoccupied bathroom next, though he wanted to listen in on more. They had work to do, after all, and he couldn't delay it for questions he could ask anytime.

Bowman took a few bracing swallows of coffee before setting down the nearly finished cap. His belly was comfortably full and his wings were getting plenty of energy in the sunlight. He glanced over his shoulder at them, noticing the tips quivering quite distinctly. That was weird.

Dean took a seat directly behind where Sam was sitting. "Any hangovers today?" he asked with a smirk, jokingly messing up Sam's fluffy hair.

Sam grumbled as he tried to fix it. "No," he stated. "And watch it, would ya? It's not like I have a hairbrush to fix this," he grumbled. He dodged a second swipe from Dean, batting the hand away.

Bowman flinched away, watching Dean's invading hand with perplexed eyes. It was still alarming to see such big hands moving around, but Sam made it look so casual even though that hand could completely surround him at any time. Bowman blinked a few times, shifting his wings restlessly. "What's a hang-over?"

Sam was mid-bitchface when he heard the question. He glanced back at Bowman, caught off-guard. "If you wake up with a headache, or you want to throw up, or anything like that..." he explained. "It means you drank too much beer, which can be easy to do if you've never drank before." He glared up at Dean. "I swear, you have to be immune or something," he grumbled.

Bowman got to his feet, on a sudden impulse to stand. His wings tucked loosely to his back because they were still quivering. Hopefully that wouldn't look like fear. He wasn't sure what was causing that. "I don't feel anything either," he pointed out with a tilt of his head. "How much do you have to have to hang over?"

Sam frowned. He hadn't had enough to get a full hangover yet. "I'm not sure," he said. "I mean, two full bottle caps would probably be a good start for that... I must have fallen asleep too fast last night to drink enough to get there."

Dean shrugged, joining in the conversation. "It depends. Some people get drunk fast. Some have a good resistance," he smirked, "like me. You two lightweights need to build up a resistance."

Bowman flared his wings open defiantly, glad that the light coming from behind added to the effect, even though they were still blasted jittery. If this was because of that stupid coffee drink...  
"Get drunk? That's not what happened, thank the Spirit," Bowman scoffed, missing the colloquial meaning. "Why does our weight have anything to do with it anyway? Just because you're probably a million ounces doesn't mean you have to rub it in."

Dean blinked at that. "Hey!" he protested. "S'not like I don't drink more than you in the first place! And besides. I only weigh like 175 pounds. It's not my fault you two are weightless over here!"

Bowman's eyes widened only for a split second as he pondered _175 pounds_ all in one person. It hadn't been possible the day before, but here he was, arguing with someone absolutely massive. "Weightless suits me, I fly faster for it," he retorted confidently. "I can get up to thirty miles per hour in the right conditions!"

"Maybe you'll have to prove it then," Dean snarked back. "I mean, you didn't do a good job getting away from Sam, what happens if you need to get away from something bigger or faster?"

Bowman glared. That had hardly counted. Sam had taken advantage while Bowman was close by trying to _help_ him. Sam would be limping around with a leg swollen from spider venom if not for Bowman.

"What, like you? If I'm in the air you won't catch me very easily, giant, humongous hands or not."

Dean held up his hands, hoping to calm the sprite down. "Hey, I'm not planning on catching you again. But what if you get stuck on the ground again? You gotta be able to dodge your way outta trouble."

Sam listened to the conversation and started to edge away from Bowman and Dean, hoping to stay out of the line of fire. It was at least marginally friendlier than the back and forth the day before, but it was still a cycle of snark meeting snark in a feedback loop. Without Sam or Jacob around, they might never snap out of the cycle.

Bowman huffed. He glanced past Dean as Jacob emerged from that side room, but paid the other giant little mind. "I don't get stuck on the ground much," he assured Dean boastfully. "But when I do I have _these_ to help hide me." He stretched out his wings, clearly quite proud of them.

Dean smirked and reached out a hand to poke at one of Bowman's outstretched wings. "Where could you even hide on the ground? Bit far from the tree branches, isn't it?"

Bowman balked, thinking that those sprite sized fingers were about to coil around him like before, but they just brushed his wings, earning a scathing look for the human. He swatted Dean's hand with one of the offended limbs. Having such large digits close to his wings felt dangerous. "You saw the ferns growing, didn't you?! There's plenty of places to hide out there, in the trees or on the ground." He crossed his arms, trying to halt the fidgeting in his hands.

"That means you'd have to _sit still_ for more than five seconds," Dean said with a smirk. "You're not doing so well with that right now." Judging from Bowman's edginess, the coffee he'd been drinking when Dean had been in the bathroom must have completely kicked in by now.

"What's the point of sitting still? There's nothing green here but me anyway!" Bowman shot back. He'd be very unprepared if he had to hide in this cavernous room. With all the angular corners and furniture he really was out of his element. Courtesy of these blasted giants.

"Guess you'll need to find a better way to take cover," Dean laughed. "Blending in is out, you could always try hiding in a pocket. Sam's done that one to me before."

Bowman scoffed. He really wanted to prove _something_ to this human who kept laughing at him. It was discouraging enough knowing that Dean could do anything he wanted and meet no resistance from Bowman. "I will _not_ be going in any blasted _pockets!_ " he groused.

Dean shrugged. "I mean, you don't have to, but trust me. You're gonna want to once we leave the room. Until we're safely in the Impala there's other humans around. You might not like me and Jacob, but at least we're taking you back home."

Bowman was skeptical. All that talk the day before about making sure he wasn't guilty and they would just take him back today? There had to be some kind of catch. He tensed, and a moment later he was in the air, his wings absolutely bursting with energy. He hovered several feet above the table. "Well, if you're taking me home, then what's the wait? Gonna talk me to sleep first or what?" he snipped.

Jacob laughed at that. He really couldn't leave that sprite with Dean without it quickly becoming a snark battle. Honestly he was sad he missed parts of it. It was probably hilarious.

"Only if you want me to," Dean shot back. "We can't head out until we have a plan, and a place to head. We need to track down that campsite and see if we can find any more clues about these wolves, and see if we can find where that lich is hiding out. The sooner we find that thing, the sooner we can smash it's phylactic-thingy."

Sam smirked. "Right. Its thingy." He glanced up at the hovering sprite. "Bowman, didn't you say you could sense the... energy these things give off?" he called up curiously.

Bowman hesitated, feeling three sets of curious eyes on him. He frowned, knowing the question that would follow. They'd want him to stay near them so he could guide them towards the source of that corruption. No way he wanted to stick close to a couple of kidnapping giants!

"Yeah, I sensed _something_ , so what?"

Jacob leaned forward where he sat on one of the beds, observing. "Well, can't you help us find it? The sooner we do, the sooner we can get rid of it," he said hopefully. Bowman, however, looked cynical where he hovered.

He also looked ready to bolt in a random direction, but mostly cynical.

"That's right. The sooner we clean this lich up, the sooner everything goes back to normal," Dean chimed in. "And a way to find it faster than us wandering through the forest searching for a trail to follow would be a huge help."

Bowman raised an eyebrow. Nothing could go back to normal. Humans existing was outside the 'normal.' These giants had marched in and shattered Bowman's worldview as easily as they had trapped him. He went from feeling tall to feeling very insignificant in a day, unable to even open a door.

"Bowman, if we take too long with this, more people will die," Jacob said. He gave the sprite a sincere look, wishing he had Sam's talent for those puppy dog eyes.

Bowman scowled and flew higher with an irritated flick of his wings. "You people kidnapped me and trapped me," he reminded them, holding up a fist to show how easily he'd been concealed in a similar hand. "Now you want me to fly towards danger so you can save more humans? I don't remember owing any of you much of anything," he snipped hotly.

Sam gave Bowman his own dewy-eyed look of understanding. "Bowman, humans might _visit_ the forest, but we don't _live_ there. Your people will be in even more danger if they're found. Don't you want to take care of this before it ever finds them?"

Bowman scoffed quietly but couldn't argue with Sam. A regular wolf would be bad enough for the village. But one that brought sickness and decay? They wouldn't stand a chance.

Jacob watched the little guy think it over. Then, Bowman darted suddenly over to the TV and perched atop it, his wings fluttering in frustration and definitely caffeine. He'd had too much and it was amplifying how irritated he already was. Jacob sighed. "We want to help your people, too. They're innocent, same as the humans."

Sam interjected. "This is what we do. We try and help as many people as we can. We're not gonna just leave you to defend yourselves against something like these wolves. One way or the other, we'll figure it out."

Bowman looked between Jacob and Sam as they leveled him with those stares from either direction. He ruffled his wings and sighed. They were definitely far more equipped to fight off wolves. The sprites were not fighters by nature. "Then you'll really let me go? You won't try to trap anyone else?"

Sam shook his head as hard as he could. " _No._ " He glanced up at Dean, who sighed.

"Bowman, we only grabbed you because you might have had something to do with this thing, and we didn't know what happened between you and Sam. We're not gonna trap you again, and we don't want to grab anyone else. It was just a misunderstanding." Dean cocked his head at Jacob. "You don't even have to stick with me. You can hang with Jacob until we reach the forest."

When Bowman glanced his way, Jacob offered him a casual, encouraging smile. The sprite seemed to consider that for a moment before finally he gave a little sigh and a nod. Jacob was inwardly pleased to have been accepted, though he knew that in Bowman's eyes he might simply be the lesser of two evils. "So you'll help?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will try," Bowman answered with an exasperated shrug. "It's not like we can fight a pack of wolves on our own." _Even with Scar around_. He fanned his wings a few times, restless for his home.

Dean held a hand out to Sam. "Soon as we get our things together, I think we're ready to head out." Once Sam was carefully perched on his shoulder, holding tight with his good hand, Dean gathered up his duffel. "We can dump the silver bullets in the Impala." He gave Jacob a level stare. "All you need is a well-placed headshot to kill a zombie like these wolves. A silver knife will slow them down if you lose the gun, but it won't kill them, and it won't hold them off forever."

Jacob stood to prepare himself, intent on Dean's instructions. The experienced hunter was the obvious expert in this, after all. He didn't have as many supplies to bedeck himself with as Dean, but the younger human was no less careful.

Bowman glanced up at Jacob's face when he walked over to the big box Bowman was perched on. He frowned a little, knowing what was coming.

"I know you were complaining about pockets and all, Bowman, but it'd just be until we're in the car, alright?" Jacob prompted, proving Bowman right.

The sprite rolled his eyes as a huge palm was offered, thick fingers flattened into a bridge. "Fine," he said begrudgingly, eager to just get going towards home. _Just a little while_. Even so, he once again felt nothing but unnerved at the sensation of standing on a hand while it moved him towards the pocket on the front of Jacob's jacket.

As Dean took a few thudding steps towards the door, Sam slipped to the space between Dean's neck and the collar of his jacket. He moved around for a few seconds before deciding he was hidden enough, and renewed his grip on the shirt he was now sitting on.

Once he reached the door, Dean called out "Everyone good?" to check on his friends before opening it up.

Sam practically held his breath. He'd never get used to being outside in the huge, exposed world. Without Dean he wouldn't even have a good place to hide.

Bowman huddled in the pocket, glad that Jacob hadn't left his hand in it once the sprite had settled. It was slightly better than being stuck in the giant fist, and definitely better than the stupid cage hands. At least the fabric all around was comfortable. He tucked his wings closer around himself when he felt them step out into warmer, freer air.

Jacob was good for his word, at least. With the Impala right there he barely had to take a few steps before he and Dean were in the car. He reached into the pocket and scooped Bowman onto his hand; the sprite was halfway through one of his odd curse phrases when Jacob merely moved the little guy out of the pocket and let him rest on his palm.

Sam pushed the edge of Dean's jacket off his head, grinning over the edge. He saw the rumpled sprite already out off Jacob's pocket, on the palm of his hand.

"See?" Sam called out to Bowman. "Nothin' to it! It wasn't even for a minute."

Bowman righted himself, sitting on the gigantic hand with a scowl and flickering wings. He turned his glare towards Jacob, who waited almost patiently for Bowman's response. "You didn't even warn me, you blasted giant!"

"Well, I figured since you hated the pocket you'd want out of there as quick as possible, so I skipped questions," Jacob teased. He snickered when Bowman scoffed and looked away, getting to his feet. Those jittery wings spread and in a second Bowman was on the dashboard.

Dean, a solid counterpoint to Sam's excited nature, had to frown at the sprite. "Don't fly in front of me while we're driving," he warned. "And if you see any people looking at you, you should take cover, either with Jacob or me. You and Sam need to stay hidden for your own good here."

Bowman looked over at Dean, matching his frown. "I won't fly in front of you," he assured the human with a little attitude in his voice. He wouldn't say that it was largely because it'd put him within reach. He crouched down as the big metal car-box-thing began to move. His quivering wings fanned open a little for balance.

Jacob smirked. After making sure to get his obligatory snark in at Dean, Bowman turned to watch out the wide windshield. He seemed riveted, staring at every building and structure they passed. Like he was on a tour of a different planet.

As Dean drove down the road, Sam shifted until he was sitting in his normal spot on the shoulder and leaned back against the huge neck behind him. He leaned his head back for a moment, enjoying the reassuring sensation of the powerful pulse thudding against his back, reminding him that he was safe. Even with his accidental injury yesterday, Sam knew he would never be in danger up here. He held the injured arm closer at the thought.

After a few silent minutes, Sam smiled, thinking of a few questions he had for the sprite. As always. "Hey, Bowman. What brought you so close to the edge of the forest? Especially if you don't usually come out this far."

Bowman tore his gaze away from the world that whipped by outside. He peered over his shoulder at Sam, almost surprised by the question, if nothing else because he didn't really have a big reason. "Well. The sun was shining," he finally replied, his wings shifting a little with the words. "I found that, what-did-you-call-it, fence, and kept flying."

Sam leaned towards Bowman a bit. "Do you get to do that a lot?" he asked curious. "Do other sprites explore or do you all stay close to home?"

"Heh," Bowman grinned sheepishly. "We aren't supposed to fly very far from home, no," he admitted.

Jacob smiled at that too, amused that someone so different would have such a familiar habit. "So you were sneaking out? What a rebel we have here," he teased. Bowman rolled his eyes at him but shrugged.

Sam grinned ruefully. "My parents hated when I'd go to the rooms alone, but they eventually stopped complaining. I tried to sneak out in the mornings, before people checked in. Sometimes that didn't work, and I'd miss the scraps so once or twice I had to sneak into occupied rooms." He gave Jacob a sheepish smile, remembering how _that_ had turned for them. They wouldn't be here today if he'd stayed home. In fact, Dean might be doing this case on his own.

Wouldn't Bowman love _that_.

Jacob shrugged faintly at Sam as if to say "what can you do?" He wished he had managed to meet the smaller man without completely terrifying him, but he didn't regret finding the poor guy. He remembered how Sam had clung to that cracker like his life depended on it, and considering how the smaller folk had to scrape by, it basically did. Jacob had given him some trail mix and Sam had looked like a kid on Christmas. His family had lived off that gift for a long enough time to find other sources of food, from what Sam had told them afterwards.

He turned his attention back to the sprite. "So, you fly a lot and you sneak out. What else do you do with your time?"

Bowman looked almost guilty then. "I'm a patrolsprite. I'm supposed to warn everyone of danger as soon as I hear about it." He sighed faintly, knowing he was failing in that task quite spectacularly. He wondered if they'd let him just slip away for enough time to get the warning to the village...

Dean took a sharp turn, making Sam almost slip back against his neck. Jacob reached out to grab Bowman as he slid along the dashboard in surprise, but the sprite managed to halt himself with his spread wings, stretching them out on the surface beneath him like leafy hands scrabbling against the material. "Woah there," Jacob muttered, still ready to offer any help even as Bowman pushed himself back up warily.

Once they managed to get themselves sitting straight again, Sam continued his eager questioning. "So not even those on patrol go far from home? No wonder you haven't seen humans before if you're really deep in the forest."

"Yeah... No wonder," Bowman echoed thoughtfully. It certainly made him think that they _should_ patrol farther, if only to have better warning, but it might just backfire, considering he'd flown very far and the village still had no idea about humans or liches. "The forest is really different from... out here. There aren't all these angles and the air is free. And I'm not surrounded by giant things."

"What about the trees?" Sam asked, his innocence from living in a little motel for most of his life shining through. "Those are still giant! Plus all the wolves, the squirrels, the birds..."

"Trees are tall to even these guys," Bowman reasoned. They were more like fixtures, there before a smaller living thing got there and remaining long after. As for the animals... He'd never thought of them as giant despite being so much smaller. Bowman tilted his head as he thought about it. "I guess we really are just... small," he admitted, tucking his fidgeting wings behind himself. It was a new perspective, and not one he thought he liked that much.

"It's not all bad being small," Sam pointed out. "You can fit places these humans wouldn't have a chance at fitting," he smirked at the memory of Dean curiously trying to fit his hand in one of the entrances Sam and his family used to get around in his motel. "Plus, you don't need to eat as much, and the same for a beer. One drink for Dean could be used for an entire party!"

Jacob chuckled at that. "Now there's an idea," he mused. A Dixie cup would be like a keg for these guys. "Sam's right, you guys have plenty of advantages."

Bowman sat up a little straighter, determined to be confident despite being blindsided by perspective. "I know that, " he answered with a roll of his eyes. "Good grief, I don't wanna be giant anyway. I'd be too heavy to fly."

Dean snorted at the turn the conversation had taken. "Not to mention your wings would get in the way," he pointed out with a smile. "Hell, you wouldn't even fit in the car if you were our size."

Bowman raised an eyebrow at Dean, a little surprised to have him join the conversation. "I should be so lucky," he retorted, glancing around at the moving box they all rode in. He felt it rumble as it raced along the ribbon of remarkably flat stone. "Is this thing some kind of tamed metal animal?" he asked, turning a glare at Jacob when the human chuckled. Bowman felt his cheeks heating up with embarrassment but didn't comment on it. He waited defiantly for an answer.

"It's a machine. Humans had to make all the pieces and put them together right." Jacob explained, seeing the sprite mull it over. "This machine is called an Impala."

"The Impala travels faster than any animal," Sam chimed in. "So Dean can travel farther away than we'd ever be able to make it on foot - or by wing. He's been to more places than I thought I'd ever get to see since I shrank this size." He blushed red. "Maybe now I'll get a chance to see those places."

Bowman didn't need convincing of how fast the thing would go. Looking out the massive glass windows was proof enough. He'd probably get dizzy trying to fly in the Impala. It was the only reason he defied his restless wings' demands for release. "Probably. But if you meet other sprites, maybe don't just grab them right off the bat?" he suggested, glancing at the gigantic humans to include them in the request.

Jacob snickered but nodded. "Sure thing. I'll do my best," he promised. Of course, knowing how non threatening Bowman was now, Jacob couldn't help but wonder how scary it must have been the day before. Bowman had even genuinely thought he'd be _eaten_ by them, which was awful to think about.

Dean shrugged before he thought about how it would affect his passenger. To muttered grumbles in his ear as Sam righted himself, Dean said "So long as no one goes dive-bombing my head again, it's hands off. I happen to like my hair the length it is."

Bowman rolled his eyes dramatically. "First of all, I was flying _upwards,_ so I didn't dive at you. Second, my wings may be awesome but they wouldn't cut anything. So don't you worry about your precious locks, flowerkin," Bowman jabbed, looking and sounding rather pleased with himself for the quips.

Dean sent Bowman a scathing glare of his own, but no comeback rose to mind. "You worry about _your_ precious locks, fly-boy," he grumbled under his breath.

Sam stifled a laugh in his arm, cracking up at the sight of Dean out-snarked by a sprite. He did his best to keep his laughing under control, but he had a feeling Dean heard him anyway.

Jacob didn't hear what Dean said, but his demeanor spoke clearly enough for him. He grinned, also noticing that Sam was practically having a fit over there trying not to laugh. Bowman and Dean snarking back and forth was way too entertaining, so he could hardly blame the guy. "Flowerkin?" he asked tentatively, still amused and wondering if Dean would smack him for encouraging the sprite.

Bowman snickered. "You don't know flowerkin? It just means, uh. Dainty. Light." He shrugged, the smirk remaining on his face. Jacob snickered again. He had to wonder at the thought; Bowman himself was already pretty lean, so a sprite that even _he_ considered light had to be absolutely teeny.

"Hey," Dean poked at Sam, trying to distract him from the laughing fit.

Sam gave up trying to hide it. "The image of you..." he managed to get out, "as dainty as a flower, will always be stuck in my head!"

"This is coming from the guy the _size_ of a flower," Dean complained out loud. He sent a glare at Jacob. He'd have to come up with revenge for this at some point, that was for sure.

The glare got a full laugh out of Jacob. "Hey now, I was just innocently asking a question. Trying to learn about his culture." He couldn't keep a straight face through his insistence. Sam was right; it was funny to imagine, but Dean's reaction was the real gold here.

Dean grumbled some more, shrugging his shoulder on purpose this time when Sam elbowed him in the neck. Sam ended up tumbling almost head over heels, but was still laughing when he got up.

"Keep it up, guys," Dean growled. "We'll see who gets the last laugh. I'm patient."

Outside the car the scenery started to change over from the buildings and streets of the town to the trees of the forest, sunlight filtering down from above through bright green leaves in the early morning air.

Bowman chuckled quietly along with the others, a bit surprised that he'd found such an equilibrium with any of them. It was tenuous, because he was still stuck with them until they were done helping, but at least no one was getting grabby.

The sight outside the windows drew his eyes. Bowman relaxed a hair, watching the trees start to surround them. He didn't know them specifically but it was still such a comfort to see them. This was normal, aside from how fast he was moving. "We're almost there?" He asked, sounding more hopeful than he had since encountering them.

"Yeah, should be about five minutes," Dean said. The speed of the Impala edged up a little more. Dean was as eager as the rest of them to get out there and get this case solved. Hopefully there were no more campers or hikers in harm's way.

Bowman's wings fluttered eagerly at the prospect of getting out of that car. He was practically buzzing with pent up energy by now. He was about ready to bolt as the machine slowed to a stop, when he noticed a similar one decorated with some blocky symbols coming up behind it through the back window. "Is that another Impala?" He asked.

Jacob looked over the back of the seat and raised his eyebrows. _Crap_. "No, that would be a Crown Victoria," he replied. He glanced to Dean. "State trooper. Time to get hidden, you guys."

Before Bowman could begin to ask, his heart jumped to his throat at the sight of another giant exiting the crown-whatever and approaching. And then, much closer to him, Jacob's hand approached, sweeping behind him and scooping him off of the front surface of the Impala. Bowman squirmed as he found himself approaching Jacob's open jacket.

The jacket closed behind him thanks to a strange arrangement of metal on the edges that closed together. Bowman was trapped next to Jacob's chest, a huge heartbeat thumping through him. He almost complained loudly before he remembered the other giant that was coming up to the Impala. Even so, he had to stifle a yell when pressure from behind held him in place as Jacob crossed his arms.

As the officer approached, Dean took the same initiative as Jacob, sweeping his brother into his hand. "Just a few minutes, Sammy, promise," he swore as he gently tucked Sam into the side pocket of his jacket, extra careful with the hurt wrist Sam was favoring. Seeing how easy Sam was put out of sight hurt. _I'll just never let him down_ , Dean reaffirmed to himself silently.

He rolled down his window and leaned casually out. "Problem officer?" he asked brightly.

Jacob kept his arms crossed over the little sprite in his jacket. The wings were spread out against his chest and they almost tickled him with all their twitching. He could feel Bowman pounding tiny fists against him to express his ire. Jacob felt bad for trapping Bowman without warning, but nonetheless sent an easygoing smile to the officer.

The man was used to small town friendliness, and he smiled right back at the pair. "No, sir, just wanted to let you know there's been some animal attacks around here. Nothing close to the road but they're recommending people steer clear. You ain't planning on camping overnight, are ya?"

Dean smiled charmingly. "Nope, just seeing the sights here with my kid brother," he said in an easygoing tone of voice. He nodded at Jacob. "He's been asking to go for ages, and I finally got a few days off."

Jacob chuckled quietly and shrugged when the officer glanced at him again. Bowman flinched and froze up, but Jacob made no indication that he noticed. The little guy would get out soon enough.

"Alright, guys. Well, you stay hydrated and keep your eyes open." The officer instructed before heading back to his patrol car with a wave.

"Oh, yes _sir_ , officer," Dean said smartly with his own wave. Luckily the officer didn't pick up on the underlying sarcasm.

Dean watched out the back for a moment, making sure he wasn't coming back. Then he let himself relax. "Everyone in one piece?" he asked as he gently gathered Sam out of his pocket. He glanced over at Jacob.

Jacob was hastily unzipping his jacket. Bowman started in with some of his odd little swears even as Jacob curled his fingers around the aggravated sprite. He drew the little guy out into the open and let him sit on an open palm as soon as he was free. Bowman punched the palm beneath him with a tiny fist.

Jacob was about to ask Bowman if he was alright and apologize to him for the quick decision. But the sprite saw Dean's still open window. Before Jacob could do a thing, Bowman shot past Dean out of the car and disappeared among the trees. "Shit," Jacob hissed.

"Bowman!" Dean bellowed. He glanced around behind to see that the officer had driven off, then got out of the car in an aggravated huff. If they lost the sprite, this case would take a lot more work than they were hoping, considering the size of the forest. "Sonovabitch," he cursed.

Sam clung to his collar, almost forgotten in the excitement. Luckily for them both he had a great sense of balance, so even with Dean stomping angrily around, he hadn't been thrown off his perch.

" _BOWMAN!_ "

* * *

 **A/N**

Jacob, oh Jacob. You done it now. Dean's _steaming._ Angry hunter.

 **Next:** June 14th, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	8. First Clash

**A/N:**

Thank you to stargazer100 and Christine for the great reviews!

* * *

Bowman had simply been overjoyed to see the forest again, to smell the woodsy air. He'd darted out with the aid of the coffee energy, skipping berating Jacob in favor of simply being home. He darted around the leaves, brushing against them.

He really didn't plan on leaving the giants behind before the lich was taken care of, but Dean's loud, angry voice almost changed his mind. The sprite dropped to a branch ahead of Dean, seeing that Jacob wasn't far behind. "Yes?" Bowman snapped irritably, though he was unnerved by how livid the human looked.

Dean crossed his arms with a predictable glare. "Planning on letting us know where you were going there?" he snipped in annoyance.

With Dean still at last, Sam relaxed the death-grip he had on the jacket collar, letting himself relax. Maybe he should have stuck with Jacob this morning - at least while Bowman was around and he and Dean were sharpening their wits against each other. He let out a calming breath.

Bowman bristled. "Uh. Right here," he answered with maximum attitude. "I wasn't leaving, I just had to get some blasted fresh air after being trapped for, oh, a _day_. Including in a stupid jacket!"

Jacob caught up to Dean with a sheepish look. He needed to keep Bowman hidden, but he did feel bad for his discomfort. And that he didn't consider the open window. "Yeah, uh. Guess most of that's on me. Sorry, guys."

Grumpy, Dean stalked over to the trunk of the Impala, popping it open. "Let's just get this over with already," he grumbled as he switched his silver bullets for the regular variety. He tossed the rest of the ammo for Jacob to carry and started to load up his duffel with supplies, including the sawed-off and food rations and some extra water bottles. "You good on water?" he asked Sam quietly, realizing he'd been ignoring his brother the last few minutes.

"I'm good," Sam said, patting him reassuringly on the neck and meaning it in more ways than one. He didn't want Dean to feel guilty just because he reacted like normal over something.

Jacob didn't say anything more, instead gearing up dutifully while Dean packed the duffel. A glance into the trees revealed Bowman still sitting on the branch he'd chosen. With no one looking right at him the sprite looked more relaxed, and definitely more at home. He belonged here. He was actually waiting on them now, though the twitching in his wings said he wanted to keep flying.

Dean went back over to the driver's side door of the Impala, shutting it down and rolling up his window. Once the car was locked up, he shifted his duffel against his back, straightening. It was time to head out.

Stalking over to Jacob, he nodded his head. "You ready?" he asked. Jacob was the one better suited for finding a path through the forest. He'd take the lead until they found the wolves or their undead master.

"Yup," Jacob answered with a nod. He noticed Dean's lingering cloud but didn't say anything; he knew the guy was used to hunts going more smoothly. As the humans ducked back into the tree cover, Bowman took flight again, hovering until they reached him.

"I guess now I need to try to find that magic again," Bowman murmured, definitely seeing the tension in the giants' demeanor. It was hard to miss with them being almost 20 times his size. He turned to fly deeper into the woods, carefully feeling for that sickly magic.

With everyone intent on their mission, Sam tried to get comfortable on his perch, shifting around and leaning back. The injured arm was keeping him from relaxing like normal. Dean didn't respond to the movements on his shoulder, staying completely focused.

Bowman wasn't used to flying so low, usually opting for cover among the branches, but he didn't want to give Dean any more reasons to wake the whole forest yelling at him. He meandered in the air, trying to feel out that corrupted magic and ignore the sound of giant footsteps following him.

After a while on the trail, Bowman noticed something gleaming near a low shrub and glided to it curiously. He thought it might be blood, so he landed on the ground aiming to push the fallen leaves aside.

Jacob's alarmed yelp of " _Wait!_ " was too late. Something, or a lot of somethings, sprang up and tangled around the sprite. Bowman was dragged into the air, where he hung twisted and constricted by several metal wires. He cried out in fear and pain and began to squirm. The only reason he wasn't strangled was because he had a hand all but tied to his throat, keeping the wire from tightening around his airway.

He could barely even turn his head to look around with his fearful eyes. Bowman had no idea what was going on but he was _afraid._

"Shit, Bowman!" Dean shouted, spotting the trap after Jacob. The sprite struggled desperately, easily held in place by the trap he'd stumbled on. Dean's heart was in his throat as he realized that Bowman had almost been snuffed out, just like that. Because he was helping them, even after everything they'd already put him through.

Jacob gave up all pretense of stealth to hurry up to where Bowman was suspended. "Bowman, listen to me." The sprite looked completely terrified and in a lot of pain. It was no wonder; his desperate attempts to free himself only tangled the wires tighter around him. At this rate one of his delicate wings could be torn. "Bowman, I need you to stop moving." Jacob could see desperate tears shining in those bright little eyes.

 _Who the fuck leaves a trap designed to make its quarry struggle itself to death?!_ Jacob thought angrily. He kept calmly instructing the sprite to stop his frantic movement. Eventually those wide green eyes met his and Bowman hesitantly stopped, a tangled mess of wire and sprite.

Helpless.

"Bowman, I'm gonna cut you out of there," Jacob said calmly, bringing up one hand to cup the tiny, quivering sprite in his palm. His other hand retrieved his pocket knife. After fumbling with the thing one handed, Jacob had a small clipping tool unfolded, which he used to first snap the main wire hanging from the branch above.

Dean and Sam came up behind Jacob, both their eyes wide at the sight of the trap that had almost succeeded in killing its prey. The sprite's eyes were wide and fearful as he stared out at his surroundings.

Only once Jacob had the trap in hand and had cut it free from the branch did Dean start breathing again. One thing that Jacob knew better than the brothers was wilderness survival, including his familiarity with traps.

Bowman lay as still as he could manage in Jacob's hand. His heart fluttered and his wings twitched painfully. Jacob was careful but quick with his metal cutters, snapping the wires and slowly freeing Bowman. After what felt like an age, Jacob pulled the trap away, and Bowman all but collapsed onto the enormous palm. His wings lay haphazardly, flexing now that they were free.

Sam was the first to pipe up, his voice full of worry for Bowman. "Did... did you break anything?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Even Dean had a matching expression of worry for the small guy in Jacob's palm. He seemed so much smaller lying on the palm without his usual snark. A lot like the way Sam had seemed after he'd been injured. Small, frail, _vulnerable_.

Bowman gingerly sat up. He was surprised to see even Dean looking worried. Jacob's other hand settled next to him, holding him in a wider platform. Bowman rested his wings on his lap and carefully felt out the bones for breaks. He was just sore, and his sigh was very relieved indeed. He looked at Jacob gratefully, knowing the human had saved his life. "Thank you," he intoned seriously.

Then, "I, uh. I think I'm beginning to understand why we don't come out this far."

"Can't blame you," Dean growled, staring at the remains of the trap. Something like that would kill indiscriminately, no matter who set it off. What a cruel way to hunt game in the forest. No wonder people like Sam hated to be around humans so much. Hell, if any of Sam's people were out in the forest here and they stumbled on it there would be nothing they could do to escape. Nothing at all.

He focused on Bowman. "You might want to take a break from the flying, at least for a bit after a scare like that."

While Bowman considered Dean's words, Jacob yanked down the rest of the wire, his strength easily enough to dislodge it from where it had been anchored. He stuffed the awful cables into his jeans pocket, not wanting to leave them where an animal could get hurt on them.

He couldn't believe Bowman had been snared, just like that. The poor little sprite still had that confused terror lingering in his bright green eyes.

Bowman looked down at his hands. The hand that he'd used to keep the wires off his throat had the faintest welt across the palm. His wings stretched out tentatively behind him, testing how sore they were. Jacob's other hand approached, gigantic fingertips brushing along the edge of the wing almost reverently. Bowman allowed it after the way Jacob had just saved his life. "Just a minute or two," Bowman finally answered. "There's still work to get done."

"Whatever you need," Sam chimed in, glad to see Bowman looking more composed. "I have a few first aid supplies in my bag if you need anything," he said as reassuringly as he could.

Bowman glanced at his hand again, clenching into a fist the one that he'd used to guard against being throttled. It stung but the skin hadn't been broken. "I should be fine," he decided. He flinched when Jacob's other hand brushed over a spot on his wing that had been similarly pressed by the uncomfortable wire.

"Shit, sorry," Jacob hissed, but the sprite didn't look angry. He just frowned at the offended spot on his wing, looking almost annoyed by the apparent sting. Then he stood up on Jacob's palm, stretching his arms over his head.

"Right, well, I think I'm done being anywhere close to the ground for a while, it's clearly bad luck for me," Bowman announced, fluttering his wings to prepare to fly again. The sooner they found that campsite the sooner he could go home.

Even Dean winced, remembering that he and Sam had caught the sprite on the ground the day before. Bowman hadn't had a chance once Sam got his hands on him. Dean was pretty impressed by his baby brother's strength. It hadn't even looked like a workout, keeping the sprite in place despite all the fluttering.

"We'll keep an eye out for you," Dean promised. "Just let us know if you see anything odd. We'll check it out."

"Yeah," Bowman agreed after a pause. He took to the air and continued. This time he stayed higher, though still below the level of the canopy. He led the way in a tentative flight pattern, feeling things out. He didn't know this part of the woods yet.

Their quiet march into the forest resumed, Bowman leading the way up high. Dean kept a wary eye out for any other traps, glad that Sam was safe up on his shoulder. He didn't have to worry about traps or animal attacks up there. After this much time together, Dean was still continually shocked by the amount of danger there was out there for someone Sam's size. No wonder they stayed hidden.

Jacob watched Bowman with some lingering awe and concern. The poor little guy had just been strung up, painfully so, and he was still trying to help. He had to be exhausted enough already after they took him out of his home the day before.

The sprite paused in the air, glancing around. He looked back and made brief eye contact with the humans before heading forward again. Jacob grinned to see that Bowman's flight was more direct now. He must have picked up a trail, and they'd find something soon enough.

They fell into a single file through the woods. Bowman lead the way with Jacob close behind and Dean brought up the rear with Sam. The forest was still and quiet. At first Sam thought it was because of Dean and Jacob - Dean might be a great stalker but Jacob needed practice - but he started to grow unsure. It was unnatural, how quiet it was.

Sam wasn't the only one to notice the weird atmosphere. Everything was far too quiet aside from the crashing human footsteps. That magic lingering in the air was nearly oppressive. Bowman marveled that the others didn't feel it at all.

Up ahead he could see flashes of color that didn't belong. Human things. Bowman led the way into a small clearing with a number of completely alien objects strewn around, as well as the blood spattered onto the trees. He turned to watch as the humans joined him in the clearing. "Well, I found it, somehow."

"Perfect," Dean breathed.

He and Sam didn't waste any time. Dropping his duffel on the ground, Dean carefully knelt down, brushing a hand over a blackened area of the ground while Sam climbed down from his arm. Sam went to inspect his own patch of grass and Dean stood back up, staring around at the devastated, destroyed campground they'd found.

Shredded tents were strewn around, blood dotting the ground and the fabric. The bodies were gone, taken away after the news report, but no one had wanted to stick around during the night to pack up the rest of the supplies. The authorities would likely be there later on to clean the rest up. It was a good thing they'd come so early.

Dean found a paw print in the ground and bent down to examine it.

True to what he'd said before, Bowman wouldn't land. He remained hovering over the clearing while the humans sifted through the remaining objects and the decayed life. The magic lingering in the air was stomach turning. If this got too close to the village, no one would know what to do.

"I... I have to go," he spoke up uncertainly. Jacob turned his gaze towards him, and Bowman continued without waiting for the brothers to give him a verdict. Jacob seemed like the one to appeal to. "Someone needs a warning. I need to make sure this whatever it is hasn't reached my home." He drifted slowly backwards as he spoke, ready to dart off. He wasn't sure if they'd let him go, but he was going to try regardless.

Dean thought about Bowman's words, his face upturned at the sprite. It went against everything in him to let the sprite, still technically an unknown, out of sight while they were still on the case. But what if people in Bowman's village died because Dean refused to let him warn them? That would be on him.

Not to mention Bowman hadn't acted like a monster once. Aside from biting Dean during his capture, he'd done nothing that was slightly threatening. There had been plenty of opportunities for him to attack Sam, at the very least.

"Just take care of yourself, alright?" Dean said gruffly. "And we could always use your help if you head back out this way."

Bowman sighed and it took a lot of his trepidation with it. He'd thought he might have to worry about actual giants chasing him in an unfamiliar part of the woods. But here they were, focusing on their "case" and not even expecting him to come back.

"Well of course I'm coming back," he answered with a faint smirk that was still tinged with relief. "How else are you gonna find that whatever-it-is?"

Jacob grinned at the sprite before he turned to flit out of the clearing. It was bold of him, after everything he'd gone through. The weight of that snare still in Jacob's pocket was just one example. Bowman had literally put his neck out to get them this far.

"Hear that? Our undead detector is gonna... come back." Jacob paused midsentence and frowned. Something felt really off all of a sudden. He looked to Dean to see if he noticed anything too.

Dean was motionless, trying to listen to the silent forest around them. It wasn't until he heard Sam shout in surprise, calling out for his attention that he saw the wolf stalking through the grass.

"Sam, get under cover!"

There wasn't enough time to grab the small hunter. Two other wolves stalked into view, one sniffing in Sam's direction and the other staring hungrily at Jacob. Dean growled, bringing his handgun to bear and burying a bullet in the wolf looking at his brother for a morning snack.

Jacob drew his own handgun, rapidly going through all the things he knew about the weapon in his head. He'd been warned to only use it if necessary, well... this seemed pretty necessary. He lifted the gun and aimed carefully at another wolf eyeing them up. When he fired, it barely grazed the animal's flank as it jumped aside, too ready for his attack. Jacob swore and backed up a step, knowing he couldn't risk taking his eyes off the creature.

* * *

The echoes of not one but two deafening bangs reached Bowman and halted him in his flight. He looked back, knowing it must mean some kind of trouble in that clearing. He hesitated for just a beat before a new wave of that sickly magic drifted around, and Bowman shot back in that direction. They needed some kind of help; he wasn't sure what he could do, but he'd try.

He arrived back in the clearing to a rotting stench and a thick corruption in the air. Wolves were stalking Jacob and Dean, looking for openings in the giants' defenses. Dean and Jacob were so preoccupied that they didn't notice the fourth wolf.

The one sneaking up on Sam.

"Look out!" he yelped, diving down to the ground without thinking. He landed smoothly between the wolf and Sam, his green wings flared wide. His heart was racing. What was he thinking?! But it was too late to take it back now. He darted to the side to lead the beast away from the wingless man.

Sam swore when he saw the wolf that had been after him. He'd been too preoccupied with Jacob and Dean's fight to realize it was there. As it dove after the sprite, Sam backed into the underbrush, aware he was trapped in a battle where he was a liability.

The wolf Jacob had grazed changed tactics in a second. Instead of lunging at its attacker, it took one bounding leap, catching Dean by surprise even as his second shot took down the second wolf.

Sharp fangs sank into Dean's arm, making him drop his gun from the unexpected pain. With a strangled cry, they slammed to the ground together.

The loud bang and the vicious snarls of the wolves made Bowman flinch almost every second. He kept closer to the ground than he wanted to be after all his terrible luck. He had to keep the wolf chasing him to help Sam until Dean or Jacob could get him off the ground.

Jacob tracked the wolf with a yelp of surprise as it knocked Dean down. "Shit," he hissed, trying to take aim while it struggled with the experienced hunter. He'd never get a clear shot.

Jacob knelt and slid his own gun towards Dean, knowing he couldn't trust himself not to hit Dean by mistake. "Dean!" he called, hoping to alert him to the weapon without ruining his focus entirely.

He glanced over in time to see a green shape get swiped out of the air by _another_ wolf. _Where did that one come from?!_ he thought, before realizing what the creature was bearing down upon. Bowman came to a dazed stop on the ground with no idea what approached, and Jacob had just given up his gun.

Dean saw the gun at the last second and snatched it up. The wolf growled as it dug its fangs in deeper, the blank, dead eyes staring right through him. Dan slammed the gun against the wolf's head to jar it off him. The moment he was clear, he pulled the trigger on it.

While Dean was grappling with the wolf, Sam was watching Bowman from his place among the underbrush. His eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen.

"No! Bowman, look out!"

Sam dashed out of the bushes, heedlessly darting by Jacob's giant boots.

Bowman flinched at the sound of another bang from those strange things the humans had. Then he heard a voice yelling at him, and then everything went dark.

He realized a moment later as foul, hot breath washed over him where he was. Bowman screamed in terror and lost sense of everything else as he thrashed in the maw of a wolf.

Any second now. That's how it worked. The beast caught him fair and square, corrupted or not. Prey that got caught got eaten.

"No no _no!_ " he wailed, panic filling every vein from the tips of his wings to his very core. What was it waiting for?!

Dean shoved the corpse off of him, hauling himself to his feet. He took in the situation in second, leveling Jacob's gun at the last wolf.

 _Wait a second... is that Bowman?_

A set of bright green wings were desperately struggling in the maw of the beast, helpless. Dean blinked, taking aim again with a slightly shaking hand. He couldn't mess this up... without that sprite, Sam would be dead already.

"C'mon..." Dean muttered.

When the wolf turned to run he saw his shot. One bullet drilled into the back of the wolf's neck, snapping its head up and tossing Bowman free. The second hit dead on in the head. The wolf dropped to the ground, dead once more.

The last thing Bowman expected was to see daylight again. He had been stuck hopelessly in the jaws of a predator. Usually a wolf would simply bite and gobble up a sprite with little thought. Somehow he'd been tossed free and landed heavily in the foliage. Bowman had no idea what had happened, but he curled up and shook, blocking everything out as terror continued on its merry way through his system.

Jacob almost ran forward to check on the sprite. He got one step in before movement on the ground caught his attention. "Sam," he said, kneeling to offer him a hasty hand. "You're okay?" he asked hopefully.

Sam took the invitation immediately, sighing with relief that at least one human knew where he was after that fight. The sight of Jacob's boots on the move had sent a spike of fear up his back. "I'm okay, but without Bowman that wolf would have got hold of me," he informed Jacob. "It snuck up on me while the others kept you and Dean distracted."

Dean winced when he saw how far Bowman had been thrown. After a quick glance to make sure Sam and Jacob were both alive and well, he tucked Jacob's gun into his pants and hurried over, his left arm limp and motionless after the attack. The moment he reached the sprite, he scooped the dazed Bowman onto his hand, getting him up into safety. Dean nudged one of the wings with a finger so it didn't look so painfully twisted under him, then touched the sprite's shoulder with a thumb. "Hey, Bowman, you alright?" Dean asked quietly.

Jacob made his way towards Dean. Bowman had been tossed far for such a little guy. He came up alongside the hunter just as Bowman drew in a harsh gasp, realizing where he was. The sprite scrambled back until he bumped into Dean's slightly curled fingers, his arms over his head. He was shaking all over, even as the fog of terror dissipated enough for him to lower his hands in confusion.

Bowman stared in shock at the two faces looming near. Each giant had saved his life now. Bowman's breathing picked up again and he dragged his hands back through his pine green hair. "Spirit's dance, I-I was... I thought... Oh my Spirit..." he managed to stutter out through the shaking in his entire body.

Dean cupped the hand closer to his chest instinctively, wishing he could have protected Bowman from almost being eaten. "You're safe now," he reassured the sprite, ignoring the sharp icy pain in his other arm. "Those wolves won't be bothering you again."

Bowman waited a few seconds more for the shaking to subside. As he did his fear allowed in some disgust at his bedraggled state. He was covered in wolf drool, and even his wings hadn't been completely spared.

It struck him again that he was very fortunate to be well enough to be so disgusted. He angled his face upwards towards Dean's, noting sincerity there. "Th-thanks. Guess I can't l-leave you guys on your own for even a minute," he quipped.

Jacob chuckled with relief. Bowman was actually doing okay enough to snark, which he took as a good sign. Looking him over, the little guy didn't even seem injured, either by wolf fangs or his falls. Dean, however... "Hey, man, are you gonna be okay?"

Dean winced at the reminder, trying to roll his shoulders to hopefully relieve some pain. "I... uh, maybe." He glared at his injured arm, a little peeved he hadn't seen the wolf coming. "Whatever that thing did, my arm feels like a block of ice. I... can't move it."

After some thought, he held the hand with Bowman sitting in it out to Jacob. He needed to check the arm himself. He tried to ignore the sudden worried look that Sam sent his way.

Jacob's brow furrowed as he offered his free hand for Bowman to climb on. Once the sprite's nearly nonexistent weight had settled on his palm he held his hands next to each other, keeping both Sam and Bowman safe. He kept his eyes on Dean, however, knowing that if he'd had better aim that wolf might not have had the opportunity to bite Dean.

Once his hands were free, Dean squatted on the ground. He carefully stripped off his jacket, revealing the black t-shirt he was wearing underneath. The arm itself was the hardest part to remove.

The bite marks were bright against his skin, a cold contrast to the... "what the..." Dean murmured, staring at the thin black tendrils, as long as Bowman and Sam were tall, winding their way up his arm.

Bowman winced at the sight, leaning over Jacob's hands so he could see better. His own hands rested on the human's fingertips like a railing. Those bite marks were an uncomfortable reminder of how bad it would have been if the wolf that caught him had bitten down. Worse, there was definitely something lingering even after Dean had killed the animals. "That... That magic is stuck to you," he pointed out. The first solution that came to mind put a frown on his face. Convincing people back home would be very difficult. "You need healing Prayers."

Dean tied his jacket around his arm, trying to staunch the blood flow before he got too lightheaded. " 'Healing prayers?" ' he repeated in confusion. He had to use his teeth to finish his tourniquet, giving it a good yank before he was satisfied. "What do you mean, healing prayers?"

Bowman realized with a quick glance back that all three of the others were looking at him with varying degrees of expectation and curiosity. "I mean Prayers to the Earth Spirit," he answered, shifting to give his explanation. "The Lady of Life. She's the mother of the wood sprites and we can Pray to Her and borrow Her life magic. Some can even borrow Her healing touch."

Jacob let himself be fascinated. "So... can you do it?" Jacob asked. Bowman looked up at him and shook his head sheepishly.

Sam crossed his arms, joining into the conversation at last. "So... can someone heal my brother?" he asked urgently, a small worm of fear in him. Dean's arm looked bad. That poison could be doing anything to him.

Bowman nodded. "Should be able to. I just, uh. Have to convince everyone not to panic over the whole giant thing." That was going to be a task. What he needed, at the very least, was for Lord Cerul to vouch for the humans. He'd be able to read their good intentions and convince the sprites. "That's, uh. Gonna be interesting. I guess... I guess we should get to my village."

Dean hauled himself to his feet, stumbling slightly. "That, uh... sounds like a plan. I'll just... grab my things." His head foggy, he went and grabbed the gun he'd dropped and stuffed it into his duffel. The blood loss must be affecting him more than he'd thought.

Jacob frowned. "Dude, lemme carry that," he suggested. A glance down showed that Bowman was already shifting to the hand Sam was on, easily finding room. It struck Jacob again how small the two of them were. He remembered the day before when Dean so easily grabbed both of them in a fist. With a hand free, Jacob reached out for the bag, making a 'gimme' motion. Then, "Sam, you wanna chill with Dean? Keep this sleepyhead awake?"

"Yes," Sam said, shifting impatiently. "Someone needs to keep sleeping beauty awake." It hurt to see Dean in such pain and know he couldn't do anything to really help. Not even steady Dean on his feet.

"Uh... thanks," Dean said uncertainly as he handed off the duffel. Sam stepped into his hand the moment he offered it, ignoring the blood that splattered the hand and part of the arm.

Not trusting himself to stay still while Sam climbed, Dean held his hand up to his shoulder. "Be careful, okay pint-size?" he asked worriedly, knowing he wasn't as stable as usual with the blood loss.

Sam elbowed him in the neck, knowing that the motion wouldn't hurt Dean at all. "Worry about yourself for once. I can handle myself until you're healed, trust me."

Bowman eyed the gigantic bag as Jacob hoisted it onto a shoulder with ease. Surprisingly the human's hand remained steady for him. Jacob then turned his eyes downward, concern still lingering in them. "Well, where to?" he asked.

Bowman directed them from Jacob's palm at first. He became more and more sure as they went, and sighed with relief when that big metal fence wasn't much of an obstacle; they could open the gate with ease.

They got to territory that Bowman really recognized. Since his wings were dry and he'd calmed down, Bowman took flight. "OK, soon other patrolsprites will definitely notice you if they haven't already," he announced. "There's... really nothing for it but to keep moving, I guess. I'll stay close so they know you aren't attacking and I'll try to make sure the knights don't freak out."

When Dean didn't respond, Sam glanced up worriedly. The green eyes he knew so well were slightly glazed over from the pain. Dean had been gingerly holding his arm in front of him, the black webbing starting to spread.

"Lead the way," Sam said uncertainly. After all, he was speaking for someone that was showing no sign of response to him or Bowman. "We'll follow."

 _I just hope we're not too late…_

* * *

 **A/N**

A lot happening, and Dean's hurt!

 **Next:** June 18th, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	9. The Lost One

**A/N:**

Thank you to stargazer100, appletopine and Christine for the great reviews!

 _Brief reminder_ for everyone that as the disclaimer at the beginning of the story states, this was never meant to be more than seeing what happens if Jacob starts off with Sam and Dean instead of Bowman, until the horror story and following stories came about. When this was written there was no intent to post it, it was simply an exploration of our characters in a different situation. Things changed, and here we are.

* * *

Jacob glanced all over as Bowman led them forward. The sprite seemed on edge just as much as he was. The little guy was a real trooper, continuing to help them like this. Even bringing them all the way to his home merely a day after they kidnapped him.

Bowman came to an abrupt halt when two sounds greeted him. First was the stream, chattering away just out of sight. Second was someone calling his name. He looked up and saw two sprites standing on a branch well out of reach. A glance behind told the humans to wait, and then he flew up to join the knights on their perch.

Lord Scar Wolfblind, the High Knight of Wellwood, stood proudly with his second in command, Karlis Eberen. Bowman walked towards them, noting Scar's distrustful scowl. Before Bowman could begin explaining, the wary knight spoke in his gruff voice. "Leafwing, what is the meaning of this?! You've led _giants_ right to us!"

Bowman cringed, the glare in those eyes settling on him like a physical weight. "S-sir, they're here helping against something weird in the woods, they-"

"Something weird in the woods, well I blasted noticed, they're six feet tall!" Scar interrupted, casting a furtive glance at the giants below. Jacob was staring up with fascination in his eyes.

"No sir, there's something else, some corrupted magic and it's bringing wolves back to life and it is clinging to that bite mark, don't you see it?!" Bowman explained as quickly as he could, pointing down at Dean. "He needs help!"

Sam hauled himself to his feet, holding a hand against Dean's neck for support. Dean almost flinched in surprise, having become so used to the reassuring weight there that he'd almost forgot it was Sam.

Sam shadowed his eyes, peering up at Bowman and the other sprites. They were too high up to hear him if he shouted. He wondered if they'd even seen him yet.

Scar frowned at the giants, finally noticing the injury on Dean's arm. It put an uneasy feeling in the air that only seemed to worsen as that black poison crept further along. Scar's wings twitched with agitation, but young Leafwing had never led them astray before. Even though he was young, Scar chose to relent. "Tell them to wait by the stream. Karlis, send for Cerul."

Bowman sighed as Karlis left, glad to be given the benefit of the doubt. "Thank you, sir. I promise they're not bad, for giants. They saved me from a wolf."

Scar hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, this sounds trustworthy. I will be keeping watch regardless," he admitted, tapping the hilt of his rapier. He nodded in their direction before darting up into better cover.

Bowman stepped off the branch and glided down to the humans. "Alright, follow me. You can wait by the stream up ahead, they're sending someone who can Pray for healing. Just a little farther, Dean."

As Bowman led them the rest of the way, Jacob kept an eye on Dean. The guy looked ready to drop. Jacob was ready to catch him if needed, though the stream in question wasn't very far at all. Jacob gasped at the sight beyond it.

A cluster of trees had tiny little houses grown out of them. Tiny, cautious faces could be seen peeking out the windows. Jacob noticed an unnaturally close cluster of trees surrounding a circular clearing, centered by a massive oak tree. This was clearly the very heart of the woods; who knew there was a village of fantastical little people out here?

Bobby would lose his mind.

Once he got to the stream, Dean sank to his knees, gasping at the pain in his arm. The black webbing had worked its way under his sleeve now, stretching itself to reach the rest of his body.

All that kept Sam from falling off when Dean suddenly leaned over the stream to wash his face was his innate sense of balance from years of climbing. "Hey, watch it, jerk," Sam said, giving Dean a nudge.

When there was no response to his words, he sent a worried glance Jacob's way.

Jacob dropped the duffel next to a tree and frowned in confusion. Dean was in bad shape. "Here," he said, offering Sam a hand once more. If Dean was slipping in and out of awareness, it wasn't safe for Sam to be on his person. Bowman landed near the edge of the little stream, keeping a fair distance from the humans so he wasn't right at their feet. "Come chill with our tour guide here for a bit while Dean freshens up." Jacob glanced over at the idyllic little village, watching for their help to arrive.

"Yeah... that might be a good idea." A chill went up Sam's back as Dean blankly watched him step onto Jacob's hand. There was no other reaction, not even the usual nervousness Dean showed at having his fragile little brother in another human's control, even a good friend like Jacob.

Dean watched silently as the other man lowered his hand to the ground, letting off the tiny... _what is that? Some kind of toy?_ to the ground. His brow furrowed in confusion. Where was he? What the hell was he doing in the middle of the forest?

He rubbed his head, trying to clear the icy pains that were shooting into it. Hadn't he been on a hunt with John? How the hell had he lost the man this time?

Bowman watched with a furrowed brow as Jacob ferried Sam to the bank. Dean looked eerie with that blank look, considering how worried he'd looked for his brother just the day before. And the air had the faintest feeling in it of that corrupted life energy. It was all from that injury. Bowman had considered hopping into the stream to clean off, but he opted to keep the humans in sight considering he and Sam were both within reach.

Jacob glanced up and saw a handful of leafy winged sprites heading towards the stream, flying slowly and hesitantly. One of them was almost half the size of the others, just a little girl from the looks of things. Jacob glanced down when the girl called Bowman's name. The sprite looked shocked to see her, and didn't say much even as she and the others landed on the opposite side of the stream.

Bowman frowned. _Blast it, why'd they bring Rischa?_ but he knew she'd have insisted to come along. He'd just have to hope Cerul could manage on his own. He turned to address Dean, glad they'd arrived before he passed out.

"Dean, these sprites are... hey, you still awake there, giant?" Bowman frowned and looked at Sam, getting a bad feeling from the look on the larger brother's face.

Trying to hide his annoyance with his own confusion, Dean reached forward, curiously scooping up the strange, moving action figure along with another one that had green, leafy wings. "What _are_ they?" he asked the air. He didn't see the look of fear that passed over their faces, too intent on the feeling of the strange, fragile limbs moving in his firm grip. They strained against him, but it was useless. They were too tiny to do anything to budge him.

His other arm, the one that felt like a block of ice, almost moved on its own. A finger and a thumb laced with black threads curiously straightened out one of the action figure's small arms, squeezing it between them. "Are you some kind of enchanted toy?"

Taking his eyes off Dean had been a bad move for Bowman. He struggled as much as he could in Dean's hand, barely refraining from biting him. "Hey! Let us down!" he demanded, his voice a little tight from the strong pressure around his body. His wings were squashed uncomfortably in sprite sized fingers, and Bowman heard the sprites across the stream gasp in worry. "Let go of his arm, it's already injured, you idiot!"

Jacob's eyes widened at the sight, but he couldn't just try to pry Sam and Bowman out of Dean's grip yet. He shifted so that at the very least the other sprites were partially obscured. He held up a hand to them, asking for some time to get his companion back in his right mind.

The only reaction Dean showed to Bowman's shouts was to let go of the arm, slipping a nail under it to examine it closer. Sam shuddered as the hand lifted them closer to Dean's face, afraid of the lack of recognition in his brother's eyes. "Injured?" Dean asked, his temperament still curious. "How can you injure a toy?"

Sam took his arm off the fingernail, praying that Dean wouldn't grab it again. "Dean, don't you remember?" he asked pleadingly. "It's Sam. I'm not a toy- I'm your brother!"

The green eyes squinted. "My brother's dead," Dean said dismissively. "We lost him years ago. Besides, Sammy was _my_ size. Not the size of an action figure." This time he touched at Bowman's wings, adjusting his grip so one of them was freed. He pinched it in his fingers the same way as he'd held Sam's arm. "Which leaves the question of _what_ exactly you are."

Sam twisted in the hand. " _Don't_ bite him," he hissed at Bowman. "If he doesn't know me, he might think we're something to hunt if we hurt him at all!" A slowly rising panic was forming in him. How could he get his brother back? It would take less than a second if Dean decided to 'take care' of them. He could crush them or snap their necks before anyone else could react. They were on their own even with Jacob mere feet away.

Bowman didn't need to be told twice. His struggles to free himself froze as soon as his wing was pinched in giant fingers. He shuddered as it was stretched out like Sam's arm had been, and the offended limb twitched a lot. "L-let go of that!" he demanded. Dean didn't seem like he cared at all that they were stuck so tightly in his hand that they could barely breathe. He certainly didn't notice or care that Bowman's wing was held at an increasingly uncomfortable angle as he manipulated it this way and that in his curiosity. Bowman's heart pounded.

A voice nearby averted his rising panic. "Alright, that's enough, let them go."

Jacob kept a steady gaze on Dean's face. It was eerily familiar. The man didn't recognize him either, judging by the way he looked just like he did when Jacob first saw him. Before Dean had Sam with him. Jacob's hand was held out expectantly. "They are _not_ toys, man. And they haven't done anything wrong, so please don't go tugging on them like that."

For a moment, Dean's attention was pulled from the two struggling figures in his fist. He stared down at the offered hand like it was an alien appendage. "Well, if they're not toys, then what are they?" he demanded. "And who the hell are you? Dad was supposed to be backing me up." _Bastard better not have pulled a vanishing act on me. I'm more than old enough to handle myself on a hunt!_ Dean's eyes were cold as he stared Jacob down.

"Dean!" Sam tried his best to pull the attention back to himself, despite the way his heart thudded uneasily in his chest when those eyes were back on him. It was almost like Dean was dead inside. Even when Sam had been hidden with Jacob that first time seeing Dean in years, he hadn't looked like that.

Praying he wasn't making a mistake, Sam stretched out his one free arm- the one with the injury- and touched at one of the fingers that wasn't completely clenched around them, in order to let Bowman's wings be free of examination.

"Dean, it's me. It's Sammy. I'm not dead, I never was." Past the calm exterior he portrayed, Sam was sweating bullets, praying Dean would look past the obvious difference in size. If they lost him, he'd be equally dangerous for Jacob and the village to be around, along with Sam and Bowman.

"Jacob found me, Dean. Just like he helped me find you. Please... you have to remember."

Jacob sighed faintly, neither surprised nor encouraged that he'd guessed right about Dean forgetting him. It didn't help at all, but neither would getting riled up. He kept his hand held out towards Dean expectantly, not budging. "I'm Jacob, Dean. We met a few months back when I brought your brother to you. You just don't remember right now because that injury on your arm is screwing with you." He glanced once at the captives still in Dean's fist. Even Sam was in danger from Dean at the moment. "So I think you should let go of that wing and put those two down before you go hurting an innocent person."

Bowman glanced over his shoulder, his eyes finding Jacob's face. There was an earnest look there, almost pleading with Dean to cooperate. Bowman's heart pounded and he prayed that Jacob's exceedingly calm demeanor would work. Every second his wing was trapped in that grip, he worried it could be torn right off.

Across the stream, the other sprites watched with mixed fear and worry. Rischa kept her hands over her mouth and she shook; the calm giant was the only reason she hadn't bolted yet. He'd looked so determined to help his friend out of whatever this was. Cerul had a hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

She'd had no idea that a simple day of training her Praying skills would become so intense. But as soon as she'd heard that Bowman brought giants needing healing to the village, she'd insisted on coming. And they were truly _massive_. One of them had her Bowman and a sprite-sized stranger trapped in his hand, while he himself was trapped in the haze created by the sickly magic crawling over him.

She couldn't stand to see Bowman's wing manipulated that way; he loved his wings. She saw Cerul glance upwards at the canopy where they knew Scar waited for his signal in case they needed help.

Jacob's words wormed their way past the haze in Dean's mind. _Innocents?_ It was almost an alien thought, applying that to something that wasn't human. John had always told him to shoot first, ask questions later...

 _Your brother died because we made a mistake, don't you ever make a mistake like that!_

Dean let go of the wing and held his hand up close to his eyes. He wanted to see their faces... surely if they were monsters they wouldn't be so afraid. Why weren't the others across the stream attacking?

Dean stared at Jacob like a lost child, aimless with the realization he didn't know what to do. "Innocents?" he asked, almost parroting Jacob's words back to him.

His fist opened, letting the two captives free of its confines. Dean was amazed to watch the small man that claimed to be Sam pick himself weakly off the palm, standing shakily on such small, fragile legs.

Bowman took a quick breath, glad to find himself no longer constricted in Dean's hand. His first instinct was to dart off of the palm, but with Dean on the edge as he was, Bowman opted against startling him. Even though he was unnerved by the blankness in the human's eyes, looming so close. Bowman sat up and drew his wings as close as he could, watching Dean's face and hoping to see recognition there.

Jacob sighed and some of the tension left his shoulders. This was a step in the right direction. "There we go, no need to keep people trapped," he said steadily.

At Jacob's words, Dean held his hand even closer to his face. "People?" he repeated blankly, trying to squint to see them.

Sam almost stepped back from the huge face- he was less than an inch away from Dean's nose now, after all. But then he saw the look in Dean's eyes. He was trying, _really_ trying to focus down on him. Like his Dean was in there and trying to find an anchor to escape.

So instead of backing away, Sam stepped forward. "Yeah, Dean. People." He put a hand on the huge nose, covering up a few freckles and staring up at Dean with his expressive hazel eyes. "Just like you and Jacob."

A familiar light appeared in the big green eyes and the tingle on Sam's neck changed to something more comforting. " _Sammy?_ "

Bowman and Jacob both breathed sighs of relief at the same time. Bowman glanced at Dean's opposite arm and saw that the black tendrils were still progressing, though. Dean was on a time limit. He looked over his shoulder to the opposite bank, hoping they were ready to start Praying.

"Dean, are you with us again, man?" Jacob asked. "You need some help with that arm."

"What?" Dean blinked blearily up at him. "Uh... yeah. I'm... I'm good." He lowered the hand away from his face, giving Sam and Bowman some room as he saw his arm for the first time with an almost-clear head. "Holy crap..."

He lowered his hand down to let his passengers off, that way he could untie the tourniquet and display the rest of the wound. The moment he was on the ground Sam whipped around, staring hopefully up at his big brother. Despite the new surge of pain that hit when he untied the binding, Dean held onto the expression on that small face, using it to anchor himself in place.

Sam believed. Sam wouldn't give up on him.

With a small flinch, Dean held out his injured arm, supporting it with the other one. "What... what now?" he asked faintly, wondering how long he'd be able to stay like that.

Bowman stared at the wound that had nearly stolen away Dean's mind. Who knows what he would have done under the influence of that life-sick magic? He could have decided the sprites were all toys or at least determined that they weren't people, if not for Sam and Jacob.

A small hand took his. Bowman looked to the side to find that Rischa had joined him on this side of the stream. There were tears in her eyes and she was tucking her arm close to herself. "Birdie, you don't have to be here if it hurts," he told her in a hush.

"I have to help, Bowman. He was big and scary but now he's big and hurt. I can help Cerul." She was determined.

Cerul, meanwhile, stood facing upwards at Dean. He hadn't ever imagined someone so large existing. But he sensed good intentions now that the giant's mind had been cleared. "My name is Cerul and I can help," he said in a steady voice, belying no fear. He heard Scar swoop down from the trees and land nearby but kept his focus forward. "We won't hurt your arm further but we need to see it so we can Pray."

"O-okay," Dean managed, taking the small sprite's direction. Carefully, he folded himself down, leaning both arms on the ground for support. He moved the black-veined arm towards Cerul, stopping a good six inches away to give them room.

Sam stood nearby and rested a hand on Dean's other arm, giving him support and the ability to withstand the fevered daze that threatened to take him over again.

With Scar keeping watch nearby, Cerul wasted no more time. That foul life energy needed to be combatted immediately. He stepped forward until he was right in front of the enormous injury, something that would leave a sprite long dead.

"Earth Spirit," he began. He heard the timid, shaky voice of Rischa Songbird, his bold pupil, echoing him. "Lady of Life. Guide my hands and bless me with your healing touch, that I may right what has been wronged." The Prayer came with a surge of Life magic, which began to work its way into Dean as soon as the sprite's hands touched him. Beside him, Rischa hesitated and followed suit. Her cousin stood close with her, a hand stroking her wing soothingly as the empathetic pain made her cry.

Sam kept a hand on Dean's arm, not glancing away once, no matter how bad the wound looked. He didn't even look Jacob's way, afraid if he took his eyes off Dean he'd lose his brother for good this time. He found himself tightening his other hand into a fist by his side, silently willing the magic the sprites had to work. He needed his brother.

Slowly, it started to work. The black tendrils began to reverse themselves, leaving unblemished skin behind. The wound began to lose its necrotic look as it was replaced by healthy tones and clean blood. Dean's huge hand twitched and curled into a fist in surprise as the feeling returned.

Jacob watched in astonishment as the two sprites stood resolutely by Dean, their tiny hands resting on his arm. At first he'd thought there was no way the 'Prayer' or whatever would actually do anything. But he was witnessing it right now; actual healing magic was fighting with the weird zombie like poison in Dean's system.

"Holy shit," he breathed, in complete awe.

Rischa sniffled, feeling the tide turning in their favor. The ghastly magic clinging to the giant was losing its hold in the face of the Lady of Life's superior energy. She glanced around as some of the worst pressure wore off, noticing Sam standing by the other arm. She offered him a shy smile of encouragement.

Sam saw the small sprite girl smile at him and smiled back in response, feeling hopeful now that the poison's progress was reversed. He rubbed Dean's arm. "That's right, just hold on a little longer," he said encouragingly to his giant brother. "You're gonna be okay. It's _working._ "

Dean took a gasping breath as the ice receded from his arm, accidentally sending a small dust devil around the sprites from the force. It was easier to keep his grip now, the haze starting to recede from the edges of his vision. The haze that had kept him from recognizing his own brother in his hands.

Bowman squinted at the dust kicked up from Dean's sudden gasp. But he gave his own sigh of relief to see that the wound finally cleared up. It was no more than a normal wolf bite now, and would heal quickly thanks to the Prayer. As Cerul stepped back, Rischa stumbled. Bowman was there to catch her.

He scooped her up in his arms, his wings wrapping around to embrace her, too. "Bowman, I did it!" she told him with an exhausted voice. "I did the healing touch!"

"You sure did, Birdie," he answered, giving her a supportive squeeze. The girl still felt so light in his arms, a tiny, delicate girl barely more than a nestling. "I'm so proud of you."

The moment the sprites were away from his arm, Dean scrambled to his knees, staring around uncertainly as he tried to pick his way through the memories of the last hour or so.

"S-Sammy?" he asked uncertainly, staring down at the smaller hunter.

Sam smiled up at him reassuringly. "I'm here, Dean."

Dean scooped him gently off the ground, carefully checking him over. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, angry at himself for putting Sam at risk. He could remember that tiny arm pinched between his fingers. That memory stood out like a lightning rod in a dark night clouded by the poison.

"Dean, I'm _fine_ , really." Sam patted one of the fingers. "You didn't hurt me."

"B-Bowman?" Dean asked, just as uncertain. He swallowed dryly, searching out the sprite. "Did I... hurt your wings?"

Jacob sat back as well, feeling awkwardly big now that the tense moment was past them. He looked to Bowman too, hoping the little guy's delicate wings hadn't been strained; they'd already seen enough in that snare. Bowman was talking quietly to the little girl in his arms; she rested her tiny head on his chest and the sprite smiled, an expression Jacob hadn't quite seen on his face before. Suddenly he had an appreciation for why Bowman was so stubborn about revealing anything about himself. He was protecting that girl.

"Bowman," Jacob prompted again, drawing the sprite's attention. "Your wings okay?"

Bowman smirked and looked over at Dean. "Oh, I suppose I'll live," he teased, opening his wings wide, proud of them as always. Rischa giggled but he didn't care. "My wings are fine, giant. Don't you worry."

"Glad that's figured out," came a growl from behind. Lord Scar came up alongside Cerul, his arms crossed as he regarded the enormous beings. "Does anyone mind catching me up on what's going on here?"

* * *

 **A/N**

Yeah so changing just little things here and there end up with far bigger problems...

 **Next:** June 21st, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	10. A Small Celebration

**A/N:**

Thank you to mckydstarlight, Owllover555 and Christine for the great reviews!

* * *

Sam took a few steps forward even as Dean cringed back, finally able to adopt his normal calm demeanor now that Dean wasn't in immediate danger. He put a hand on his chest. "My name's Sam. That's my brother Dean, and our friend Jacob. We came to the forest because the wolves are acting strange, and Dean got bit when four wolves attacked us." He gave the new sprite a beseeching stare. "We just want to help."

Scar glanced to the side at Cerul, his fellow noble. Cerul smiled faintly and nodded once, indicating that Sam was sincere and the giants had good intentions. It was useful having an empath for a best friend. Scar allowed himself a grim smile. "Wolves acting strange, huh?" he repeated.

"They're full of that corrupted life energy that was clinging to Dean," Bowman explained. "They're being brought back to life." At that news, the sprites present all bristled and looked absolutely disgusted at the notion. It was just plain _wrong_.

Jacob spoke up again, still a little bit awed by the scene before him. An entire village of tiny sprites, and here there was a handful of them right next to him. The one demanding explanations even had a bitty little sword at his hip. "We're here looking for the thing that's bringing them back so we can stop it before it does any more damage."

With Dean silent, Sam picked up the explanation. He figured his brother needed the time to recover from what he'd almost done. "Bowman's helping us track it down... a creature called a lich that can bring the dead back to life. Once we find it, Dean and Jacob can take it out. We came prepared for the fight." He smiled grimly. "We didn't know that would happen when Dean got bit, though."

"Even the Spirits can't see the future," Cerul said kindly, to reassure Sam and Dean that it wasn't their fault. Considering Sam, the sprite-sized man, had managed to calm the giant, all seemed well. Even so, Cerul couldn't ignore something else Sam said. Both he and Scar looked at young Bowman. "And you're helping them, you say? Is that why word came from your aunt that you didn't return home after patrols?" Cerul raised an eyebrow and it was clear that trying to talk around the truth wouldn't work.

Bowman felt his cheeks heating up. Right after getting Dean healed, he didn't particularly want to talk about how the very same giant had so easily trapped him the day before. Jacob and Dean had both saved his life. Bowman found it hard not to trust them at least a little for that. "Things were a little bit, uh, touch and go yesterday but we worked it out and now I'm helping them track the lich thing."

"We couldn't have gotten this far without him," Sam said, his cheeks flushed when he remembered waking up the day before to Bowman trapped. "In fact, he saved my life from a wolf when we got attacked. I wouldn't be here without him."

"Saved him from a wolf?" Scar repeated, an impressed grin forming on his face.

Bowman nodded. "I didn't fight it. Just distracted it from getting Sam," he admitted.

Scar chuckled and shook his head. "If the village didn't need someone here that can fight the wolves, I'd want to come along and see some of this fancy flying."

Dean arched his eyebrows, finally turning his attention from the thoughts that had been plaguing him. He was impressed with what he was hearing. He spoke up, putting a hand down behind Sam for balance. His injured arm was tucked against his chest, the wound healthy and healing. "So, you keep the village safe from the wolves?" Dean asked, trying to imagine what it would be like to take on a Godzilla-sized wolf, even without the undead problem they were having.

Scar met the giant gaze without flinching, but it was pride instead of Bowman's stubbornness that made it possible. Even Jacob seemed intrigued by Scar's claim. "I'll just say that the name Wolfblind isn't an old heirloom. I earned every name I have."

"He's a knight," Rischa piped up from where Bowman still cradled her in his arms. "Lord Scar keeps us safe. Lord Cerul helps us plan things!" She pointed to the other noble.

Dean glanced around at his surroundings, spotting the homes that were grown from the trees and the other sprites that were peering out at the giants in their midst. His eyes widened at the realization of how many innocents had been around when the poison took hold. He did his best to focus on the words of the sprites nearby. "You, ah... have a nice haven here. It's good to know someone keeps it safe like that." He gave a small laugh. "No one's even heard of sprites in town yet here you are, minding your own business."

Cerul smiled faintly. He would be lying if he said he wasn't glad more of these giants didn't know about the sprites. They were already quite intimidating to behold, especially after the helpful demonstration of how outmatched a sprite was against them. Even Scar would probably have trouble. "Yes, well, I'm sure young Leafwing already told you, _we_ never heard of giants being real either," he admitted. "I'm glad it seems we can call you allies."

Jacob grinned at that. The small gathering of tiny sprites was still close, actually trusting him and Dean to be near them. "Of course, man. We came to help."

Bowman let Rischa down on her feet, as the girl had begun to fidget. "Don't worry about a thing, sirs. I've been keeping these guys in check," he quipped with a smirk.

Sam smiled brightly. "It's great to see people my size that don't have to live near humans. My family always said it was safer because we didn't have to worry about wild animals attacking. They stay away from humans for the most part, aside from rodents and bugs." He took a few steps closer to the sprites, unable to hide his curiosity.

With Sam talking about himself, the new sprites finally took more notice of him. Jacob wondered if they'd thought he was another sprite or something at first. It was interesting to see the little guy standing near some people his size. With that village in sight and a number of tiny folk on the ground, Jacob felt like he and Dean were the odd ones out. He watched with fascination as the little girl, the tiniest one there, inched towards Sam with his curiosity mirrored on her face. Bowman followed because his hand was gripped in hers.

"So... you live near giants all the time?! Isn't it kinda scary?" she asked sheepishly. She glanced up at the giants in their midst, hoping they wouldn't be offended by her question.

Sam dropped to a squat so they could look each other in the eyes. "Yeah, it's kinda scary," he said with a wink. "Most humans don't even know people my size exist, nevermind that we live near them, so we always have to be quiet." He looked up at Dean and Jacob with a smile before going on. "But I'd trust these two with my life. Jacob helped me track down Dean after years of being separated from him, and Dean... he's my brother. There's no one more dependable to be around. Even if they are obnoxiously big."

Dean gave Sam's shoulder a light nudge. "Hey, watch it, shorty. It's not our fault you have a height deficiency."

Sam knocked the finger away with a laugh.

Rischa's expression became confused for a moment. But it didn't seem like Sam was lying about Dean being his brother. She didn't get it but she didn't question it either, letting out a small giggle of her own at their antics. "I'm glad your brother is getting better," she said sincerely. Bowman gave her wing a nudge with his own, and Rischa gave a start. "Oh, um, I'm Rischa Songbird. Bowman is my cousin but he lives with me and my mama and daddy."

Cerul smiled faintly at the girl's belated introduction. "Speaking of whom, perhaps I'll let them know where you are on my way back," he suggested quietly to Bowman. "Lord Scar and I need to consider how to prepare for this threat in case it sneaks by you." Bowman nodded in agreement, accepting the task before they left and wondering how dead he'd be when his aunt found out where Rischa was now, smiling up at Sam and a pair of giants.

"Is he?" Sam's eyes flicked to Bowman at Rischa's words, who was talking with the others. "He's a good guy. I was surprised to meet him yesterday. I've never seen anyone with wings, after all! And thanks. Without your help, my brother would be in a lot of trouble right now. I'm glad you were willing to give him a chance and heal him."

Rischa tapped her own arm, indicating the same exact spot where Dean's bite was. "I couldn't just let him keep hurting like that. He was hurting in his heart too, before he remembered you," she explained softly. Then she inched towards the bigger two strangers curiously. "It's good that you came here to get that icky magic out. You should be all better in no time. The Spirit's magic is much better for you!"

Jacob smiled at that, glancing to Dean's arm. It really did seem to be a bit better already. "It sure looks like it," he agreed.

Dean held the arm it so he could see it for himself. "I have to say, you guys are pretty awesome. I've never seen healing like that." Not to mention it already looked like it had been healing for a day. The bleeding had stopped completely and the bite marks were beginning to close.

Dean reached out, gently ruffling the little sprite's hair the same way he did Sam's. "We owe you, kid."

Bowman's heart might have stopped and he might have forgotten to breathe at the sight of that enormous hand so close to her, if not for the sound of the girl's giggle. As it was, he made his way to her side quickly enough. "Rischa, why don't you wash off your hands in the stream," he suggested. Rischa chirped an affirmative and went to do just that.

Then Bowman addressed the others. "You're welcome to the stream, I mean it's meant for cleaning. And Dean, your arm could probably use it." Bowman took his own advice, hopping into the water to clean himself off.

Dean winced as he looked his arm over. "Good point." He made sure to shift over a little, carefully away from Sam and the others, and downstream from where Bowman was washing himself, before immersing his arm. The cool, crisp water felt good on the injury, washing away the blood and built up grime that had caked onto it. He took the time after the injury was clean to do his hands and face as well, imagining that he must be a mess after everything that had happened so far that day.

Sam strolled over to the stream as Dean washed himself in the clear water nearby, grinning at the sight of Bowman ruffling his wings in the water. He didn't jump into the stream himself since he didn't trust his ability to swim after years in the motel, but he did wash his hands and face off, keeling by the water's edge.

"Hey, Bowman, you missed a spot," Jacob teased before reaching over to ruffle the sprite's wet hair. Bowman stumbled away from his hand, swatting at it with a tiny arm. Jacob chuckled, but shut his eyes when Bowman used his wings to flick water towards him.

Rischa giggled where she lay on her stomach by the water, trailing her fingertips in the gently flowing current. Her laughter became a yawn. After such a major Prayer, she was worn out.

They were interrupted by another splashing sound as Dean sent his own wave over at Bowman, getting the sprite back for splashing him along with Jacob. Sam had to laugh as he jumped back from the edge of the water. "Hey, watch it!"

Dean snickered, flicking a few drops at Sam. "Oh, you wanted to join the fun? We'll make sure not to leave you out."

Rischa giggled quietly as Bowman stumbled. The look of surprise on his face, followed by his trademark flat look had been funny. But he couldn't expect to splash people and not see any retaliation. Her cousin flicked his wings and made his way towards the bank, probably looking to escape more huge waves.

"Trying to knock me over or something?" Bowman accused. He made it to the bank just as Jacob joined in, flicking the surface of the water to send some flying at him. Bowman sputtered a little and flared his wings wide, rustling the leafy appendages to get them dry by letting the dappled sunlight warm them. "Ahh, come on!"

Dean laughed at that, sending another splash Bowman's way on the bank. "What, afraid of a little water?" he prodded at the sprite.

Sam backed away from the edge, dropping his satchel out of the 'splash zone' before he headed back to the edge of the stream. With his best kick, he sent the water flying up at Dean, managing to get at least a few drops on him.

Rischa sat up to lean on her hands and watch the antics with Jacob. The calm giant had his head resting on his arm and a faint smirk on his face.

Soon Bowman had his focus back on Dean. The wave might have knocked him over if he weren't the height he was. A sprite could get their wings swept up in the current of they weren't careful. Even so, he couldn't just not retaliate. He dipped his wings in the water, angling them so that when he flicked them towards Dean they scooped up some water, too.

Dean smirked at Bowman and Sam's combined comebacks. Between the two of them they hadn't managed to do more than wet his sleeve, but he was enjoying the game all the same. It didn't even occur to him that the water current of the small stream might be dangerous at their size, considering he could touch the bottom without any problem.

Instead of flicking them back, Dean scooped up a handful of water and poured it over their heads with a grin. "This'll make you hotheads feel better."

Bowman put his arms and wings over his head to divert a lot of the water, but most of it still poured right on him. A swear was at his lips but he caught himself just in time with Rischa sitting near. He glanced over and saw that Jacob was smirking, barely holding in his laughter. Bowman rolled his eyes but made his way to the bank before the blasted humans got any more bright ideas. At least he was clean now.

"Having fun, giant?" Bowman groused, rustling his wings to dry them and making a point to flick water at both of the humans' smug grins.

"Oh, look, it's my friends!" Rischa interrupted, getting to her feet and waving. Bowman turned with wide eyes and sure enough, three sprite children were headed towards the stream, their awed expressions fixed on the giants resting near the village. One was older than Rischa, one was definitely one of the girls her age, and the third... The third was six at the very oldest, a nestling with wings that shivered with curiosity.

The three approached cautiously, and Jacob watched them with awe. He remained where he lay so he wouldn't startle them. They were so _tiny_. Bowman and these other sprites made Sam seem quite bulky by comparison. The little one had his mouth open with fascination as he shuffled towards the opposite side of the stream.

Sam tried to shake the water off from Dean's latest attempt, glad he'd left his bag behind. He was _soaked_. Managing to at least wipe his eyes dry, he looked over at the newcomers in surprise. Even next to Sam the smallest one was bitty, wide eyes staring up at the two giants by the stream.

"Ah, look out!" Bowman blurted, as the littlest sprite lost track of his surroundings and slipped right over the bank. His little wings were caught in the current and he yelped before it started to drag him along.

A cry of alarm was on Sam's lips when a huge arm plunged down instantly, Dean quickly getting his fingers underneath the bitty sprite and lifting him out of the deceptively peaceful stream. Sam's heart started to calm down as the hand lowered close to him and Bowman so they could make sure the kid was alright. Dean understood better than anyone his limitations helping someone so small, and his wide green eyes above showed how worried he was for the kid.

The boy rolled to the curve between Dean's fingers and palm, facing up with surprise. He sputtered and coughed a little before swiping some of the water from his eyes to look up at the giant faces above. The one that saved him and the other one leaned near, concern in their giant eyes.

"Vel, are you okay?" Rischa brought him out of his stupor and he tore his gaze away from the faces above. He wriggled a little to sit upright. Tenner and Nanya made fluttering hops across the stream but Vel couldn't resist looking back at the palm beneath him. He pressed a tiny hand into it, an awed grin coming over his face.

"The giant saved me!" he announced, getting relieved smiles from his friends and a sigh from Bowman. Above, Jacob grinned, endeared by the innocent awe on the teeny face.

Sam jumped into the hand next to the sprite. "That's right, he did," he said with a warm smile. "We don't want you getting washed away from us!" He put a hand on the kid's back to help keep him upright. "That's my brother Dean up there! He wouldn't let any of us get washed away."

Vel smiled at Sam, his little wings rustling a bit. "Your brother is pretty tall," he pointed out helpfully. He squirmed a little, trying to get to his feet on the unfamiliar surface. Dean's fingers alone were twice the boy's size!

"He sure is," Bowman answered, a mild panic restrained behind his voice. These kids' parents were going to kill him for this. No question about it. He held out a hand to help Vel hop down.

Jacob had pushed himself up a little to check on the absolutely tiny sprite in Dean's hand. But he was drawn abruptly to the other two kids when he noticed they were inching his way and staring up at his face with awe. Jacob froze and let himself mirror their fascination. "Uh. Hi, there," he greeted, looking sheepish when his voice startled them a little and breezed through the little girl's hair.

"Hi! How'd you get so big?!" the boy asked curiously, glancing over to include Dean in his question.

Dean grinned. "We both ate our wheaties growing up. Makes you big and strong!"

Sam rolled his eyes, hopping down next to Vel. Dean took his hand back and shifted position so he was lying down, that way he could talk to the others without looming completely over them.

"They're supposed to be that big," Sam explained. "Humans don't really get smaller than a foot tall, and even that's just how big a baby is." He gave a fleeting grin. "I'd be the same size too if I hadn't been shrunk as a kid."

Bowman glanced around at all the children present, wondering what he should do. Dean and Jacob had proven they were trustworthy... but they were still _giants_. The kids probably wouldn't listen if he tried to send them home but their parents would never hear such an excuse.

Rischa stepped forward to introduce everyone briefly. Vel, Nanya, and Tenner smiled politely at the three strangers, still openly fascinated.

Jacob saw Bowman's quiet expression of panic and almost snickered. He settled slowly, leaning on his folded arms so he didn't feel quite so huge to them. It almost worked. "Nice to meet ya," he greeted. He got smiles in return.

Dean rested his head on his health arm, grinning at the smaller sprites. "Yeah, it's nice to see not _all_ sprites are little smartasses like Bowman." He ruffled Vel's hair. "I'm Dean, that's Jacob. You can't miss him. At the rate he's growing he'll be taller than me in no time. And that's my little brother Sam."

Bowman spared Dean a flat look and a roll of his eyes. He was amazed that Vel hardly even had to duck when the human mussed up his hair. It was still strange to think such a large hand could be gentle enough near a child.

Tenner wandered closer to Sam. "So you'd be giant too?!" He seemed like he was starstruck. "You look strong enough to be a knight already anyway!"

Sam smiled shyly. "You think I could be a knight?" he asked.

Tenner nodded at Sam. "Probably! Even if you don't have wings I bet you'd be a good knight."

Jacob had become a little sheepish himself when Dean called out his height, knowing it was probably true. Dean was done growing, but Jacob wasn't. He smirked as the little girl Nanya huddled with Rischa to talk quietly, their tiny voices too quiet to make out.

"A knight? That sounds pretty cool, Sam. Better sign up," Jacob quipped, then looked at Bowman. "Are you one of those too?"

Bowman snorted. "No, I can't use weapons. I'm a patrolsprite. My dad's a knight, though."

Sam grinned. "I can use my knife pretty well. Me and my dad used to take on rats at our motel. The knife made it a lot easier than the jagged razor he'd use."

"Good to know you got some use out of that," Dean said, remembering how the knife had felt in his hands all those years ago when he'd finished making it. The blade was solid and stout, so even with it downsized it made a reliable weapon. Sam had even used it on Jacob back when they first encountered one another, with the enormous teen grabbing Sam right off the ground.

It was good to know Sam was ready to defend himself, even in a hopeless fight.

"Rats? Those are like squirrels, right?" Vel asked, looking to Bowman and getting a nod. Rats didn't wander the forest much at all, but squirrels could be just as vicious and persistent. Luckily they were rarely hungry enough to want to eat a sprite; they just harassed them on occasion. "If you could fight one of those by yourself I bet even Lord Scar would let you be a knight! My dad is a knight too, he's the leu.. leh... he's the second in command," Vel said proudly.

Sam grinned. "My dad helped," he confessed. "We might have been able to take the rats on by ourselves, but it's safer to have someone to watch your back."

Nanya, apparently emboldened by their friendly demeanors, marched over to Jacob. He leaned his head back slightly to keep her in sight. "Rischa said you guys are all gonna fight wolves?"

Jacob smiled faintly. "There are some bad ones around. We're gonna get rid of 'em once Dean is all better."

"That's right. As soon as my arm gets better we'll be back out there taking care of the... bad ones." Dean grabbed onto Jacob's phrase for the wolves, figuring that 'zombie' or 'undead' would either scare them or confuse them. He stretched out his arm, checking the bite mark. It was certainly looking much better. The thought of that black spiderwebbing crawling up his arm made him shudder.

"Hmm," Nanya hummed, impressed. But she also seemed concerned. "Well... be careful. You may be giant but wolves are still mean. Scar says so."

Jacob smiled faintly. "I promise we'll be careful."

Vel was still momentarily enraptured by Sam's story. "Wow. You were both ready for them! I don't think I could help my dad be a knight... I can't even fly yet."

Bowman was watching the whole scene a little bit dazed. At this point, he'd be in trouble regardless of whether he managed to send the kids home or not. So, rather than bring gloom on their bright curiosity, he stood watch, hyper aware of every shift the giants made in case a kid wasn't paying attention.

While Bowman silently fretted, Tenner had picked up a leaf. He was halfway through folding it into a boat. He was hoping the others might join in once he was done, and that maybe they'd even get the _giants_ to play!

With his jacket weighing him down after his Dean-caused soaking, Sam shrugged it off, revealing his own toned arms in a thin grey tee. He tossed it over next to his satchel and brushed a hand through his long, fluffy hair. At least _that_ was starting to dry.

He smiled at Vel. "I'm sure you'll be able to help him sooner than you think," Sam reassured the smallest sprite. "You just need a little time to grow a little. I'm sure you'll be outflying Bowman in no time!"

Vel looked absolutely stunned at Sam's reassurance. Outflying Bowman Leafwing?! Even though he was a young patrolsprite no one could best him. Vel's little wings fluttered excitedly.

Dean smiled at Sam's reassurances to Vel, and then tilted his head a bit, curiously watching Tenner work meticulously on his leaf. "Whatcha got there?" he asked.

Tenner looked up, a surprised look on his face. His hands were frozen mid-fold. Dean, and now the other giant, Jacob, had curious eyes on him. "I'm making a boat," he answered, turning back to his work. He rushed to finish it since he'd been found out. He held it up so they could see. "There! We should have a boat race, you can try too if you want..."

Dean squinted curiously at the tiny boat in the kid's hands, leaning down a bit to see better. "Boat races?" he repeated curiously. He held out a hand, gently touching the boat just to see the size difference. "A leaf like that might be a little small for me..."

Sam ruffled Vel's hair the same as Dean, glancing towards the two giants. He grinned at the intent, curious expressions on both of their faces. For being around so many people Sam's size or smaller, they were doing really good so far.

Rischa and Nanya had grabbed leaves of their own and were working on making boats, as well. Tenner grinned, goaded on by the curiosity directed his way. "We can find you bigger leaves!" he replied enthusiastically. Then he set to searching the foliage for something big enough for the giants to be able to manipulate with their huge hands.

Dean watched at Tenner picked through the foliage. Spotting a likely candidate ahead, Dean reached overhead, plucking up a two inch leaf that _might_ be big enough for him to use. "Like this?" he asked the sprite.

Tenner looked up in surprise at the leaf Dean had picked out. It was almost as long as Vel! "Wow, that's a big one! Your boat will be huge!" he complimented. He picked up another leaf of his own and sat in front of the giant, trying to show him the steps.

Vel brushed his hands through his hair, absently attempting to fix it. He frowned faintly at the boat in Tenner's hand before looking up at Sam. "I don't know how to make them," he said almost apologetically.

Rischa was there a few seconds later. "Don't worry, Vel. I can show you how. You too, if you want, Sam!"

"We'll learn together," Sam said with a smile for Vel. He found a leaf nearby and sat next to the youngest kid, crossing his legs. He followed the directions carefully, folding with a single-minded determination.

Rischa smiled encouragingly at Sam, seeing that he was doing a good job. She reached over to help Vel with a fold before speaking quietly. "Seems like you take good care of your brother, Sam. I'm glad."

"I try to," Sam replied, keeping his head down. "I've only been back with him for a month so far, so I don't know how much of a difference I'm making. He keeps everything bottled up. Always has, since we were children."

Rischa smiled wryly as she gently nudged Vel's hands to keep him on the right track. Golden eyes found Sam's hazel ones, and Rischa leveled him with a gaze that seemed wise beyond her years. "Bottling things up doesn't work on everyone. You're making a difference, Sam. A huge difference. I promise."

Vel glanced up once Rischa helped him finish off his little boat. He cradled it in his hands, the first one he ever made. "Rischa can read hearts," he explained in a low voice, giving a reassuring nod. The girl knew what she was talking about.

Sam stared in amazement at that. "Really? So... you can see what's in his heart?" He couldn't help but wonder. Dean would always be a bit of an unknown to Sam. He just didn't understand what Dean had gone through the years they'd been apart and the rest... Dean was always hesitant to share his experiences, especially if he thought it might hurt Sam.

With the other sprites occupied, Bowman noticed Jacob trying to watch Tenner's instructions. He wasn't keeping up very well, with the unfavorable angle. Bowman rolled his eyes and walked over. "You're gonna just break it if you keep that up. Let me show you," he chided with a smirk before walking Jacob through the process.

Dean got to work on his own boat, mirroring Bowman's movements with quick, restrained motion. After a month with Sam, he was getting better at keeping his movement to a minimum, and that definitely helped him in this goal along with years of working on cars. He was completely focused on that leaf while he worked, missing that quick glance Sam sent his way after everything Rischa had said.

While Vel got up to eagerly show off his first ever leaf boat to Tenner and Bowman and the humans, Rischa stayed near Sam. She nodded to his question, almost shy about it now. After all, she was still learning about how to interpret some of the subtleties of emotion. "Right now he's happy you're alive. Relieved... he's glad he can keep you safe. Before, when... you know. He seemed so different."

Sam was quiet as he remembered what had happened just a short while ago. Dean grabbing him and Bowman, treating them both as nothing better than toys. His arm pinched between finger as big as he was. Even Jacob couldn't have helped him there. One wrong move by either human would have injured or killed Sam and Bowman.

Because they were too fragile.

Sam sighed, trying to keep his mind off that. "I hope he can forgive himself for it," he admitted to her quietly. "If something happened to me back there... I don't know if Dean would survive it."

Rischa tilted her head a little to catch Sam's eye. He'd gotten thoughtful about many things, and though she couldn't read his mind she knew it weighed heavily on him. "Just keep taking care of him and trusting in him. You'll both be okay. I have to take care of Bowman sometimes, too!" she reassured him.

Sam smiled. "I'll always be there for him, that's for sure," he said, glad it was an option to him now. "Even if it means I'm sitting in his pocket half the day."

Rischa giggled, a hand over her mouth in surprise. "In his _pocket?_ I guess it makes sense. It's still so weird that there are people out there who have pockets that _big!_ "

Sam grinned sheepishly. "It's not bad at all, really. Especially if we're around a bunch of humans. It's nice and safe, and I know Dean's watching out for me. Honestly, hiding in the pocket feels safer than Jacob's hood. It's so big you feel you might get lost in the folds sometimes!"

Rischa's gaze drifted over to Jacob, noting the hood that rested on his back the way he was lying. "I can see that happening. I would get stuck, for sure, I'm not very good at climbing." Even so, the hood looked soft; not the worst place in the world to get stuck.

Sam grinned. "Well if you ever get stuck I'll just have to get you out!" he declared jokingly. Rischa giggled at the assurance.

For his part, Dean held out his completed boat to Vel and the others and winked at the smallest sprite. "Not bad for our first shot, right?"

Vel's jaw dropped at the sight of Dean's completed leaf boat. It could fit all the other boats in it and still float probably. He held up his own tiny boat by comparison. "Wow, I bet it'll win!"

"We'll just have to see," Dean said, wondering how the game was played. It was adorable, seeing all the little sprites holding the boats. Even Sam's was finished to the side. Dean smirked at Jacob. "How's yours coming along over there?"

Jacob chuckled sheepishly, fumbling with his own leaf a lot less dexterously than Dean had. He simply wasn't used to working with things on such a fine scale; it was one thing to carry Sam or Bowman without hurting them, but folding a tiny leaf into a boat? It was escaping him.

"You kidding? He already ruined one leaf and had to start over," Bowman answered, barely containing his amused snickering. He got a poke in the side for his comment, and flicked his wings in annoyance.

"Hey, we can't all be perfect on the first try," Jacob pointed out, persevering. The younger sprites, Rischa included, all giggled at his eyeroll.

Dean snorted with laughter when he saw the failed boat to the side. "You sure you don't want a hand over there? Or maybe we should find you a bigger leaf. I bet that would help."

"Everyone's a critic," Jacob lamented mockingly, grinning when that made Nanya and Vel giggle again. These sprite kids were a good reminder of why hunting was so important, dangerous as it was. He finished off his little leaf boat with guidance from Bowman. "See, I can get things right eventually."

Sam and Rischa, finished with both their boats and their hushed conversation, wandered over to join the others. Sam held up his boat next to Dean's larger version. "Pretty good first try, right?"

Dean smirked. "Oh, you bet. Even Jacob finally pieced his together."

Jacob rolled his eyes again and grinned. "Sure, sure, laugh it up. I think I did fine." He held out his boat for the sprite kids to look it over. They were so fascinated to see not one, but _two_ big leaf boats like that.

"Well, now that we're professional boat makers, what do we do?" Jacob asked, looking to Bowman.

The oldest sprite fanned his wings and smirked. "We race 'em. Just drop them in the stream at the signal and see whose floats faster."

"It's a lot of fun!" Tenner chimed in. "You'll play, right?" he asked, looking at each of the three outsiders in turn.

Sam took his boat back from the comparison, answering for everyone. "Of course we will!" he declared with a laugh. Both 'giants' were certainly enjoying themselves, that was for sure. "You just let us know what to do."

The young sprites looked delighted by the answer. Nanya and Tenner rushed to the bank, followed by Rischa and Vel. Rischa laid on her stomach and held her boat over the water and the others followed suit. "Who's gonna give the signal?" she asked.

"Can I do it?" Tenner asked with a hopeful grin, but Nanya shoved at him with a wing.

"You always do it," she pointed out.

Bowman chuckled faintly. "Vel, why don't you do it since it's your first race?"

The boy's wings fluttered with startled excitement and he beamed as if he'd been given the world. He looked over his shoulder at Dean and Sam and Jacob. "Okay, get ready! When I say 'go' drop your boats in the water, okay?" he explained carefully.

"You got it, champ," Dean said with a chuckle. While Sam went to hold his boat out over the water with the sprites, Dean's arm stretched out overhead, the tiny boat carefully pinched between two fingers. It might be big next to Sam and the sprites' boats, but Dean's hand made it seem small anyway.

Jacob mimicked Dean, smiling faintly as the two comparatively huge arms hanging overhead drew the sprites' curious looks. Bowman looked up warily for only a second before settling by Rischa.

Vel looked around at everyone there to make sure they were ready. Then, "Go!" he exclaimed. The leaves all dropped into the water and immediately began to slip away with the current. Tenner, Nanya, and Vel took off running to follow the progress as the boats bobbed along.

Rischa gave a contented, tired sigh. Instead of running, she shifted over to rest her head on Bowman's lap. He chuckled at her lack of subtlety but gently brushed a hand over her wing as she made herself comfortable.

Vel's little legs went as fast as he could make them. But soon the boats and the other two sprites pulled ahead of him and he stopped, tumbling over on a tuft of grass. He looked back at Dean and grinned. "Our boats worked! On the _first try!_ "

Sam came up slowly behind the other sprites, hands in his pockets. "Looks like you beat Tenner," he pointed out to Vel as Dean's boat pushed by the smaller boat, sending it into a spiraling eddy. Tenner's boat dropped to last place for the moment as the others bobbed peacefully along.

Dean grinned and held a finger out to the smallest sprite. "High five for the new guys!"

At the confusion caused by this, Sam couldn't hold in a laugh. "He just wants you to slap it, see?" he explained as he ran up and hit Dean's finger as hard as he could. "Humans do that when they celebrate, or congratulate each other."

Dean held the finger out again. "So, what about it? You gonna leave me hanging here?"

Vel scrambled to stand himself up, his wings haphazardly flailing for a second as he found his balance on the tuft of grass. He slapped his tiny hand on Dean's fingertip with a wide grin. "Yeah! That's kinda fun!" he decided, while Nanya and Tenner argued mildly about the boy's boat tipping over.

Jacob chuckled as his own leaf boat skirted over a stone in the stream and leaned dangerously before continuing on. "Man, I almost wiped out," he commented. He glanced over and saw that Rischa had already nodded off, snoozing on Bowman. The little guy looked a lot more peaceful than Jacob had ever seen him as he watched over the kid.

Vel held up a hand to Sam, a hopeful look in his eyes. "High five?"

Sam knelt down, holding up his own hand for the high five. He dropped his voice down to a fake whisper. "You can also say 'up high!' when you do it," he told the kid with a wink. "You can surprise Jacob with that if you want. He definitely won't be expecting it!"

Vel's eyes widened and he nodded. "Okay," he whispered conspiratorially. He then marched right over to Jacob, not noticing Bowman keeping a careful eye on him. "Up high!" he declared, holding up his hand as high as he could. His little wings stretched out for balance.

Jacob's eyebrows shot up. He chuckled quietly and reached out to tap the absolutely miniscule hand with his fingertip. Vel was so tiny. "Alright, Go us!" he answered.

By this point the boats were far down the stream and the other two children had wandered back. Nanya tilted her head. "Is that like... applause? But with help?" She clapped her own hands together for emphasis.

Sam grinned at the look on Jacob's face, thrilled that his humans were getting on so well with such small children. It was exciting to see, especially how warm Dean was whenever he talked to the extra bitty guys. Maybe this would help him convince Walt to let him introduce the two sides of his family to each other. Dean could clearly be trusted.

Sam offered a hand to Nanya. "A little. Humans do it to celebrate."

Nanya tilted her head and completed the gesture, albeit softer than it was usually intended. She giggled. "Humans sound like such odd people," she admitted.

"Tenner, high five!" Vel said happily, running over to the older boy. Jacob almost thought he'd have to catch the kid before he tripped and faceplanted, but he managed to regain his balance with a flutter of his wings.

Tenner slapped Vel's hand gamely. "Good job, bud."

Nanya wandered over to Jacob's folded arms. She reached out and touched the fabric of his sleeve curiously. Jacob smirked at the simple fascination there. The girl glanced over and eyed Sam's clothing, noticing that it seemed to match Dean's more.

* * *

 **A/N**

Kiddos and cutes, of course! Can't go without Vel giving them a visit, right?

 **Next:** June 25th, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	11. Everything's Bowman's Fault

**A/N:**

Thank you to mckydstarlight and Christine for the great reviews!

* * *

Sam took a seat on Dean's relaxed hand, figuring he might as well take advantage of it if it was there. He wanted to keep close to Dean after almost losing him earlier, and this seemed to be the best way to do it. He watched the leaf boats drift off in the distance, curious about the game. "So, does anyone win? Or is all the fun in making the boats so they float?" He'd certainly had fun with that, especially when it came to Jacob fumbling around and Dean making the teen look bad with his first-try boat.

Tenner pointed at Dean. "Technically he won because his boat was ahead of everyone else's," he replied. The bigger boat had held some advantage, being more susceptible to the pull of the current. Even Jacob's leaf boat, which had been knocked around some by the eddies in the stream, had fared well simply because of it's size. "But it's really fun to figure out how to get the leaves to fold right."

Vel walked up to Dean's resting hand too and scrambled up onto it to sit next to Sam. They'd learned together how to make leaf boats, after all, along with the giant whose hand had become a bench. "It is! I never knew how before today ... I hope I remember for next time."

Jacob glanced down again when Nanya, still curious, hoisted herself up onto his arm. She sat in the crook of his folded arm, perched much like Sam and Vel. "Comfy?" he asked, and she looked straight up with a grin like someone caught in the act. Jacob didn't particularly mind, though he was extra vigilant now that a sprite was climbing on him.

Dean smiled down at the pair on his hand, marveling at how casual they made sitting there look. They weren't even bothered by the fact their seat could rear up and grab them. "So, the new guy takes the win." Vel's wings twitched as his voice rumbled in the air around them, and the boy grinned up at him to congratulate him.

Sam put an arm around Vel as they sat together. "I bet you'll do great next time," he said to the sprite. "With Dean out of the picture, you'll probably place first next time." From where they were, he watched Nanya curiously, wondering where she'd go from there.

Vel's wings fluttered a little and he grinned at Sam. "You think so? That'd be really sunny, I'd almost want to keep the boat if it won. I could show my papa how fast it goes."

Bowman was watching carefully as the younger sprites all stayed so casually near the gigantic humans, two of them actually sitting on them.

No, three. Tenner had opened his wings and flown up to land on Jacob's shoulder, smirking down at where Nanya had perched. Bowman's eyes widened and he almost worried. Rischa stirred on his lap, undoubtedly affected by his rising nerves.

"No worries, Birdie," he murmured, willing himself to relax a little and rubbing her tense wings. She calmed down and sighed, still dreaming. Bowman willed himself to let Jacob and Dean handle it; after all, both of them had learned how to handle sprite-sized folk from Sam, and from saving Bowman's life.

Jacob turned his head cautiously, in time to see Tenner put his arms out cautiously to keep his balance on his shoulder. The kid had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Hey, now, don't fall," he warned with a brief chuckle. Down on his arm Nanya giggled at Tenner's antics, too.

Sam and Dean both smirked at the sight. Sam called up to Tenner, "Careful! It might not look like humans move much, but you'll feel every little twitch up there!" remembering his own experiences up on Jacob and Dean. Both were pretty good at keeping still, but there was always unavoidable motion that they couldn't help, just because of how much larger they were. The slightest twitch could send the sprite kids flying.

Entertained, Dean rested his head on the opposite arm from where Sam and Vel were sitting, content to watch the sprites' antics and wait for his arm to heal.

Tenner grinned confidently. "I'm okay! I can hardly feel anything," he insisted. When he had to flare his wings open to keep his balance, it became more obvious that he was stretching the truth quite generously. Jacob pursed his lips and managed to not chuckle, knowing it would affect the kid's balance.

It didn't seem to matter. Vel burst into a fit of giggles poorly concealed by his hands when Tenner plopped to a seated position, not used to the texture or softness of the surface he stood on. "Oops," he huffed. He turned around and noticed Jacob's hood with a grin. "Woah, there's so much extra cloth on your shirt!" he pointed out, crawling to the hood and lifting an edge.

Jacob's eyes were a little wide and he looked over at Sam and Dean. He couldn't see the kid anymore, of course, and he could hardly feel his tiny weight. He could only hope they had an eye on the little guy. At least it didn't seem like a reason to panic, with the other children giggling about Tenner's antics.

Sam had to bite his lip at the sudden panic on Jacob's face, hiding a grin at his friend's expense. He hadn't seen that much worry on Jacob's face unless someone was in danger, which Tenner wasn't. The curious boy had simply slipped out of Jacob's line of sight.

Sam jumped down from the edge of Dean's hand, giving Vel's knee a pat. "Mind keeping Dean company?" he asked the kid. "I think Jacob might need a chaperone right now and we don't want Dean feeling left out of the fun."

"Okay!" Vel answered. His little wings went slack as he relaxed a little more. The tiny, leafy appendages rested idly on Dean's knuckles and he swung his legs over the edge of his seat.

Bowman glanced over, wondering what had gotten Nanya and Vel giggling so much. His face dropped into an expression of concern when he realized Tenner was nowhere to be seen. It didn't bother him much that Nanya was trying and failing to climb up Jacob's sleeve; she was at least _visible_.

Meanwhile, Tenner had crawled into Jacob's hood. Jacob could tell that much. "Hey, whatcha up to in there, bud?" he asked, feeling the kid jolt a little from his voice.

"I'm just looking," Tenner insisted, squirming around under the weight of the hood he'd crawled into. It was heavy on his wings, but soft. Jacob smirked as he felt the kid trying to get his bearings in the hood.

With Dean and Vel keeping each other company (and Dean careful to keep his hand very, very still), Sam walked over to where Jacob was lying down. "It's all fun and games until someone hides in the hoodie, right?" he asked, smirking up at Jacob. "You think you need some backup in there?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow at Sam, recognizing the teasing tone of voice. "Well, maybe," he admitted. It wasn't as though Jacob could go looking for the sprite kid that had decided to dive into his hood. It seemed like Nanya was trying to get up to his shoulder, too, and he had a feeling she was aiming to follow her friend in exploring. Jacob had to chuckle. "Somehow I became a jungle gym, here."

"Serves you right. That's what happens when you sit so nice and still for so long," Sam joked as he jumped onto Jacob's hand and casually strolled along the muscular forearm. He reached Nanya, and with a wink, jumped up, catching hold of the thick fabric and scrambling up to the shoulder in a matter of seconds. Once there, Sam peered into the dark fabric folds, remembering his own time hiding there as Jacob confronted Dean back when they'd all met up. "Find any hidden treasures in there?" Sam called out as he sank to a squat.

Nanya tried to mimic Sam's climbing, her wings flexed for balance, but she slid back down. Jacob's hand was there to keep her from tumbling all the way to the ground. She tried climbing again, this time flapping her wings a little to help, but got the same result.

Tenner lifted the fabric up, but still couldn't see Sam. "No, no treasures," he called out, the grin in his voice clear. "But this is fun, anyway. It's so strange! You could sleep in here almost."

Vel, after seeing Sam walk along Jacob's arm so easily, decided he wanted to try it too. He carefully got to his feet atop Dean's hand, pouting his lower lip in concentration while his wings moved erratically to try to find him some balance. He almost immediately slipped and plopped to the ground next to Dean's idle thumb. The digit was bigger than he was, which was fascinating.

"Your hand is big enough to be a house!" he determined, before crawling partway under it. He rested his tiny hands on the thumb like it was a railing and leaned out, sending the giant a grin.

Dean was sufficiently distracted by Vel to tear his attention from watching Sam and Jacob. "Oh, is it?" he asked, amused. He managed to tilt his head and lay it flat against the ground, peering into the slight darkness his own palm caused.

One big green eye blinked sideways at Vel, eye level with the sprite. "I don't think I'll be able to fit in there," Dean lamented even as he saw how much room Vel had underneath. It was a little surprising to see exactly how big just his hand was to the little sprite. His thumb twitched instinctively once or twice at the light touches on it, but remained still for the most part.

Sam pulled up the edge of the hoodie to let a bit of light in for Ten. "You might want to join us out here again, then. We can't just leave Jacob afraid to move all day, now can we?"

Bowman's jaw was clenched to prevent him from barking out a warning to the kids. _The humans know they're there, they'll be fine_ , he told himself. Even though he'd almost panicked to look over and see the two boys were out of sight for a moment. Rischa snuggled closer to him in her sleep and Bowman released a slow sigh. Eventually Candara would show up and he'd be scolded anyway.

Tenner grinned when Sam came into view. "Aww, fine," he conceded, crawling back out of the enormous hood. He got to Jacob's shoulder and looked down at Nanya trying to climb up. "No one could climb that, Nanya!" he told her.

Nanya put her hands on her hips once she slid back down again. "Well Sam did!" she insisted.

Sam smirked. "Yeah, but I have a lot of practice. I've been hanging out with these big guys for a month now, and climbing's how I get around. If I ever can't climb up myself, I've got some supplies to get me around." He showed Tenner his hook and rope.

While Tenner and Nanya admired the three-pronged hook, Vel almost looked worried by Dean's words. "Well that's okay," he reassured him. He crawled back out, fumbling a little over Dean's thumb and sitting on the forest floor. "Even Bowman might not be able to fit, he's pretty tall too. Not giant, but tall!"

Dean moved his thumb slightly, brushing the kid's hair into a mess. "I could always make room for someone like him. After all, that's what friends do."

Bowman glanced over when he heard the human's words, mildly surprised. He watched Vel giggle and try to fix his mussed up hair and mused about what Dean had said, calling the sprite his friend. It was strange to think that just 24 hours ago Bowman had worried the giants in their midst would eat him or keep him trapped for good. Yet here they were, playing with sprite children and not even grabbing them.

He was glad he somehow convinced them that sprites weren't a threat, though after his seemingly-endless arguing with Dean, how he did it was anyone's guess.

Meanwhile, Jacob had to chuckle a little at the awestruck reaction to Sam showing his climbing gear. "It's true, he does climb everywhere. Like a squirrel," he said, earning giggles from the two kids that had made him into a jungle gym.

Sam pulled out his fishing line and let it fall next to Nanya. "Wasn't to come join us for a few minutes?" he asked. "I'm sure Jacob won't mind so long as we don't explore his hood for now." He kept a solid grip on the hook so she could climb it.

Nanya took hold of the line, momentarily distracted by the texture of the odd material. Then, she held on as tight as she could and tried climbing up, her face a mask of concentration. As she made progress, Jacob kept his hand nearby so she wouldn't have to start over if she fell. In no time she was seated up on his shoulder with the other two, a triumphant grin on her face.

By the bank of the stream, Bowman put a hand on Rischa's shoulder. Her snooze was getting a bit long and if she kept this up she wouldn't sleep at night. "Hey, Birdie," he cajoled her. "Don't sleep the sun down." The way he saw it, he would already be in so much trouble for letting the kids play near Jacob and Dean. Rischa would probably want to spend some time with them too, so why fight the inevitable? He offered her a smile as she sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Sam settled down with the kids, grinning at Dean, who was enamored with the tiniest sprite. It almost looked like they'd adopted each other already. While Sam was watching, Dean lightly nudged the sprite to his feet. "C'mon. We can't let the older kids have all the fun now, can we?" He held out his hand so Vel could climb on, then switched to a sitting position with Vel carefully cupped a foot and a half in the air, giving the kid a higher perspective than Sam and the others.

 _Oh blast it_ , Bowman thought, his eyes a little bit wide as he watched Vel rise into the air giggling on Dean's palm. He could feel the faint tremors in the ground as Dean shifted. The only thing keeping him from really worrying was Rischa nudging his arm. When he looked at her, she had an amused, sleepy smile on her face.

"He's safe, Bowman, don't worry," she reassured him. Bowman sighed but had to believe her. After all, if anyone could tell just by being around the humans that they were trustworthy, it was Rischa.

Vel's wings fluttered with excitement as he waved at the others. Even Jacob turned his head to try to catch a glimpse of the happy kid. "Look, look, it's like I learned to fly!" the boy announced.

"And I bet soon you'll be flying higher than all the others," Dean said. He rested his healing arm on his crossed legs and kept the hand with Vel in it against his chest. "In fact, you'll be flying circles around me and Jacob in no time, just like Bowman."

"You guys will be beating me in no time," Sam said with a smile. "I'll have to climb faster just to keep up. Or hitch a quick ride with one of these guys." The sight of Dean and the kid gave Sam a sense of happiness. If only his family could see how careful the two humans were with such small children, they wouldn't mind meeting them for once.

The relaxed, happy scene was certainly a nice thing to wake up to. Rischa smiled and wandered closer to Jacob, who offered her a smile. Bowman remained standing back a little, keeping watch like he did every day. He took pride in his responsibilities in watching for danger, though Rischa knew by now that there was nothing to fear from these folk, no matter how huge. Dean was on the mend and Jacob was one of the calmest people she'd ever been around. She didn't hesitate to take a seat on his hand when he offered it.

Bowman had to smile softly at what he was seeing. The sprite children were having fun. Especially that little nestling Vel. Maybe things would work out and he wouldn't even get in trouble-

"Bowman Leafwing!" a familiar voice brought his line of thinking crashing down. Bowman turned in time to see his aunt flying towards him and winced at the look on her face. He was in for a scolding for sure. She landed and marched right up to him, ignoring the others for a moment.

With little warning, she lifted a hand and slapped his face.

Bowman felt his cheeks warming up as he blushed, and he looked back and saw both frustration and concern in his aunt's eyes. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! First you don't come home at all yesterday, and now I hear you brought back giants? What were you even doing?" Bowman's mouth was open but he couldn't think of anything to say. And then Candara pulled him into a tight hug. It all seemed to happen so fast, even a speedy flyer like Bowman was caught off guard.

At the sight of the small woman yelling at Bowman, Dean tried to keep as motionless as possible. Her wrath could easily switch to him and Jacob, considering they were the ones that had pretty much kidnapped and taken Bowman away against his will. He doubted she'd be overly interested in their reasons for doing so. Sam stayed silent as well, watching a scene that might as well have been him and Walt a month ago when the older man had found out about Dean and Jacob for the first time.

Bowman's embarrassment only grew as he noticed everyone else watching. He sighed faintly and when his aunt finally released him from her hug he looked her in the eye. The same color of bright green as he had looked back at him sternly. "I'm sorry, aunt. I didn't want to make you worry," he finally said, determined to keep his time trapped under glass a secret from her. "There's just a lot going on and I uh. Wasn't thinking?" Even as he said the small lie he hated doing it. It just wasn't like him.

Rischa, seeing Bowman flounder a little, decided to go and help. She sent a smile upwards at Jacob before hopping off his hand and hurrying over to her mother. "Mama, it's okay!" She pointed out the newcomers. "That's Jacob, and that's Dean, and the sprite sized man up there is Sam. They're gonna help!"

Candara hadn't even realized Rischa was among the children Bowman was allowing near the giants. She gave her nephew one more critical look before looking back at the strangers Rischa introduced. "Uhm. My name is Candara. I'm Rischa's mother and Bowman's aunt," she introduced herself, rooted to the spot. They were so big, even sitting and lying down!

"It's good to meet you!" Sam replied from his perch on Jacob. He slipped off the shoulder, easily catching his balance when he landed on the arm down below. He came over to see her face to face, knowing he was the only one that could do that without freaking out the sprites.

"Bowman's been helping us out with a problem in the woods," Sam said with a charming smile on his face. "And we had to come here when Dean got injured. Without Cerul and Rischa, he might not have made it. We owe those two and Bowman our lives."

Jacob had to smirk a little. The two sprite kids on his shoulder were muttering to each other and speculating about whether they were in trouble. And meanwhile Rischa was just smiling happily as Candara met Sam. The poor woman looked like she wasn't sure what to think of the whole thing, and he couldn't blame her. A glance at Dean revealed that Vel was entirely unconcerned.

"Bowman's been helping too?" Candara echoed, looking over to the sprite in question. He looked sheepish, ready for more scolding. She had half a mind to give it to him, since he was out doing something clearly dangerous with giants of all things. But Rischa was so assured of their safety. "Then I hope you'll keep him safe," she finally concluded, sighing and praying she wouldn't regret letting Bowman go along with their mission.

Dean smiled down at her, keeping the hand with Vel in it steady. "Oh, we'll keep him safe, that's for sure. We can't let our green ace in the hole get himself into trouble, now, can we?" Dean snorted with concealed laughter. "We couldn't have got this far without him."

Bowman wasn't sure whether the praise was genuine or he was being made fun of. Either way he blushed a little more as Rischa, unable to help it, joined in with Dean's laughter. He glanced over at his aunt and shrugged, not denying anything and offering little explanation. Candara sighed in exasperation.

"Really, mama! Bowman brought 'em so me and Cerul could help Dean. He got bit by a wolf and there was really _icky_ magic stuck to him. I did the healing touch!" Rischa explained proudly. It certainly got more of a reaction.

"You did?!" Candara asked, actually smiling now. "I'm so proud of you!"

"It was pretty amazing," Sam said. "I almost didn't think we'd get him back to normal, and he's the best brother I could ask for. I never want to lose him like that." He glanced back at Dean, sharing a smile with the older Winchester. "And once he's all better, we'll get back out there and take care of the wolves with that bad magic on them so no one else gets hurt like that again."

Rischa was still quite proud of herself as her mother patted her hair. "Bowman, are you gonna help them find the bad wolves? Can you feel the magic on them?" she asked. She couldn't imagine anyone being able to miss it, really.

Bowman raised his eyebrows. "Of course I can, Birdie. Maybe I can't do the healing touch but I can find some lifesick wolves." He'd never forget the feeling of that magic. Especially after being surrounded by it, practically breathing it, in the wolf's mouth. He suppressed a shudder at the memory. He knew Rischa had to have noticed his brief flutter of fear so he moved right along. "We'll take care of them in no time."

"Once he finds them, me an' Jacob will do the rest," Dean said reassuringly. He glanced down at his arm, seeing that it was almost finished healing now. Soon all that would be left were the bloodstains on his shirt and the jacket that was caked in blood. The only injury left to the group would be Sam's sprained wrist, which honestly didn't even seem to slow the smaller hunter down.

Candara sighed. She wasn't sure how she felt about Bowman actually going looking for wolves, considering how easily they could snap their jaws and snuff him out. "Just... be careful?" she asked quietly, almost pleading. She knew she couldn't hold him back; he would just sneak out.

But she wouldn't sleep until he was home, that was for certain.

"Don't worry, aunt. I've been very careful and I'll keep it up," he assured her seriously. Then he cracked a grin. "Kinda hard not to be when you're hanging around a couple giants. They make enough noise to always remind me."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ noisy," Dean said grumpily. "Just ask anyone, I can stalk with the best of them. And you'll never hear Sam coming if he's hidden." He smirked over at Jacob, remembering his attempts at stalking. "Sasquatch, on the other hand, could use a little work."

Jacob smiled sheepishly, but it was hard to be mad about the comment when it made even Candara chuckle a bit. Besides, it was true. He almost shrugged but there were tiny sprites on his shoulder, so he refrained. "Yeah, I'm a big noisy guy alright. Couldn't sneak up on a tree."

That got Vel to laugh. Then he looked curiously up at Dean. "So you can sneak up on wolves maybe? Don't get bit again..."

"I won't get bit again, promise," Dean said, brushing against the small, fluttering wings with a light finger. "And I'll keep Jacob from getting into trouble, too. After all, we've got Bowman for backup. He'll be able to keep up high and spot any wolves that are trying that trick on us. Last time he was too busy trying to save Sam from one of the sneaky devils to look out for the rest of us."

Vel seemed reassured. The bite on Dean's arm looked awful even after receiving the healing touch. After all, such deep cuts would certainly kill a sprite. "He's the best flyer, he'll help you find the bad wolves."

"I'm sure he will," Candara said, but not to the nestling perched in Dean's hand. Instead she had a critical gaze leveled at Bowman. "You saved Sam from a wolf? And how'd you do that?" He didn't have a weapon to speak of. And while his wings were strong, Candara doubted Bowman could have lifted Sam to safety.

Bowman shrugged, well aware that his aunt was searching for more information than he wanted to give. "I just, uh, drew its attention. That's all."

"Bowman, what if it caught you?! You'd be dead on the spot, they don't waste any time!" She blurted before she could stop herself.

Sam heard that and everything started falling into place for him. "That's it," he breathed in realization.

"What's it?" Dean asked, lowering the hand holding Vel down next to his brother at last.

"The reason that creature, the lich is here!" Sam proclaimed. "If the wolves really wanted Bowman, they could have had him at any time for a snack. But they didn't. They caught the sprite instead. No biting, no killing. And the sprites have a magical energy here that is, from what I understand, a link to pure _life_. Maybe, instead of the lich trying to kill off a bunch of random humans, its searching out a new source of energy... Bowman and the other sprites. We just happened to get in the way when they were stalking him."

Bowman's eyes widened with the revelation. He'd been too consumed by terror to really consider why the wolf had hesitated to kill him outright. But he knew something had to be wrong; he should be dead right now if that had been a normal wolf. He glanced around at his fellow sprites, noting the gazes fixed on him, wide eyed with both fear and awe.

"So... it caught him," Candara repeated weakly. She sent a brief grateful look at the humans before drawing Bowman into another tight hug. She didn't know how but they had to have been the reason he was alive. That was all she could ask for at this point. "Bowman, what have you gotten yourself into," she murmured.

Vel, now standing next to Sam, looked worriedly at him. "If it caught Bowman, what if more come and wanna eat us?" he asked, clearly fearful. This was a sprite who'd yet to learn how to fly. His world view was ground bound, where he stood no chance against any predators.

"We aren't going to let that happen," Jacob finally spoke up again. He offered his shoulder passengers a hand so he could push himself up to a seated position. "Sam and Dean are experts at stopping bad things like this."

"That's right," Sam reaffirmed. He jumped onto Dean's hand and crouched next to the youngest sprite. "We do this all the time," he said confidently. "And my brother's the best there is, so you won't have to worry about the wolves coming here. We'll stop them, I promise." He pulled the little sprite into a hug. Dean kept quiet, watching the little scene happen on his palm.

Vel's wings rustled as he found himself in a hug while standing on the hand of a protective big brother. "Um," he began almost shyly. He looked at Sam with hopeful eyes. "Since your brother is the _best_ , is it okay if I pretend he's my big brother too?"

Jacob barely heard the tiny voice as it made the request. But he grinned down at the tiniest sprite. That was pretty damn cute, even he had to admit.

Sam didn't even have to look up and see the beaming face on Dean to know the answer. "Of _course_ ," Sam said to the hopeful sprite. "In fact, if you're Dean's little brother you'll be my little brother too! So you can have two big brothers!"

With Sam and Vel safely in the center of his hand, Dean lifted it up and brushed both their heads with a finger to muss up their hair. "Guess this means I'll have to work twice as hard to annoy Sam," Dean said with a grin, heartened by the trust they both had in him.

Bowman watched with some bemusement as Vel's little wings fluttered with joy and the kid patted his hair back down. And in Jacob's hand, Nanya and Tenner were giggling and pushing at his fingertips as he lightly poked at them. Both giants were being perfectly gentle with the younger sprites. It was a stark contrast to the way Bowman had seen them just a day before. Through an immovable wall of glass, staring down at him with suspicious eyes. Were these the same guys?

"Everyone's so happy," Rischa pointed out with a smile. Candara returned it, glad to see these children so happy. Little Vel couldn't seem to keep his wings still.

Dean laughed, smiling down at his 'two' little brothers on his hand. "Hey, check this out," he said. He slipped off his silver ring and held it out in front of Vel. "You could just about fit through this, couldn't you?" he asked in continued amazement at how small his brother and friends were. Vel could probably use the ring as a hula-hoop if he wanted too.

Vel stared at the shining metal hoop. It was so smooth and reflective, really unlike most of the things he knew. He reached out a small hand to brush it along the shiny metal. His wings twitched a lot as he felt the texture of metal for the first time. He'd never even touched the sword his dad kept before! "Wow, maybe," he replied with a fascinated grin. He reached an arm all the way through, marveling at the fact that this thing actually fit snugly around Dean's finger.

Sam grinned. "You'd do a better job fitting through than I would," he snorted with a laugh. From the opposite side of the ring that was pinched between two huge fingers, he stuck his own arm through, then his head. It got stuck on his broad shoulders, not letting his other arm through or the rest of him.

Rischa stepped away from her mother slowly, her eyes fixed upwards on the two humans and their happy passengers. Her hand absently traced her arm in the same place that Dean had been bitten. "You're feeling a lot better, aren't you, Dean?" she asked with a smile. He certainly seemed healthier, and so content with his two little brothers safe in his hand.

Dean almost didn't want to look away from the antics on his hand, but he paid attention to what Rischa had said. Without moving either hand, he shifted his arm so he could see the bite mark. "Looks like it's just about healed," he said appreciatively. At the rate the marks were going away, he wouldn't even be left with a scar.

Bowman had to smile proudly at that assessment. "Rischa is one of the best with Prayers. I'm not surprised she got you fixed up so well." His little cousin beamed at him.

Vel giggled at Sam's silliness while Dean was momentarily distracted. "Lemme try," he insisted. Once the ring was clear of any big brothers, Vel mimicked Sam. He was able to get both shoulders and arms through the ring easily. But his wings proved to be a bit awkward for him to maneuver through the hoop. The boy changed his strategy, resting his weight in the ring and lifting his feet off Dean's palm.

Jacob had to grin when he glanced over and saw Vel hanging around in the silver ring like it was a tire swing. The little wings were in constant motion, flaring open and closed. "Looks like he's ready to go," Jacob mused.

Dean swung the ring back and forth an infinitesimal amount, but it was enough to rock the tiny sprite back and forth. Sam supervised, making sure Vel didn't look like he was about to fall and slip off the hand.

"You'll definitely be flying in no time!" Sam grinned.

Vel was delighted. "My wings are gonna get bigger real soon," he informed Sam, bracing the limbs in question against the ring for a moment to show off the thin bones within them. Where Bowman's wings had clearly been developed and strengthened through hours upon hours of flight, Vel's were still somewhat spindly and frail. But not for long, if he had his way.

Rischa yawned suddenly and her mother took her hand. She let the older sprite coax her closer with a wing, leaning into her mother's embrace with a sigh. She was exhausted; Praying so hard had really taken it out of her and her snooze earlier had only allowed a temporary relief.

"Maybe she should get home," Bowman suggested, before glancing over at the other kids currently enjoying themselves in giant hands. "Their parents have to be wondering where they are by now."

Sam put a hand on the ring, brushing the wings with his other hand. "I'll have to come back and see you sometime," he said.

Dean handed the ring down to Sam, watching his little brother easily heft ring and sprite. "Bowman's right. We should head out too." His injury was healed enough; he wanted to get rid of this creature long before it found the sprites home. He cupped his freed hand around Sam and Vel before he went to a stand, towering over everything. "If you want, Vel, you can show us where you live. We'll drop you off at home before we head out." It made sense to him, that way he wouldn't have to worry about the tiny sprite slipping into the water with him not around to catch him.

Bowman's eyes were wide as he heard Dean's suggestion. And then of course the other kids asked Jacob to do the same for them. Naturally the giant smiled and said of course he would, getting to his feet as well. With both of them standing, Bowman, Candara, and Rischa had to look straight up to see their faces.

Candara wasted no time leading her tired daughter into the air. "Come on, baby, let's get you home," she said kindly. Somehow she simultaneously managed to give Bowman a stern look.

Bowman sighed and darted into the air as they left, climbing higher. He reached human eye level in time for the kids to point out their home tree. _Are they gonna just walk right up to it?!_

Sam lowered the ring Vel was in down so neither of them would have to worry about being jarred off by a step. "Want to tell me about your home?" Sam asked hopefully, his eyes bright.

Dean checked his feet carefully before he stepped over the stream, easily clearing it without a problem. He watched out where he was going with an eagle eye, knowing one mistake around here would be the worst thing he could do.

Bowman jolted as the humans cleared the stream with ease. They took slow steps towards the village proper and Bowman could just see everyone griping at him for that one. He followed with an irritated huff, fluttering briefly around both humans' heads. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting these guys home?" Jacob answered. He had to snicker at Bowman's expression. "Don't worry so much!" He blew a puff of air at the sprite, getting Bowman to flutter away with the most indignant look on his face.

"Yeah, Bowman. What are you expecting? Us to go all Godzilla in the village?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Vel wiggled around a little, adjusting his wings until he could crawl all the way through the ring. He sat up and smiled hopefully at Sam. "I can show you! It still has ink patterns painted on by my papa's papa's mama," he boasted. "And our porch is close to the stairs!" The stairs in question came into view soon, spiraling all around the tree trunks as if they grew that way.

Dean held his hand up to the place Vel had pointed out as his home, his fingers forming a bridge wide enough for Sam and Vel to walk across together. Sam dropped the ring on the palm of Dean's hand and held a hand out to Vel. "Ready?" he asked.

Bowman watched with the frustrated look remaining on his face as Tenner and Nanya flew off Jacob's hand to go to their homes. It was not lost on him that their parents reserved glares for him and not the humans. A number of other accusatory looks were sent his way from the many windows. A glance upwards showed that even Lord Scar was near, keeping watch over the home tree that had two honest to Spirit giants standing next to it. He sent Bowman a stern look too.

Everything was Bowman's fault lately.

Vel took Sam's hand, or rather let the larger man's hand wrap around his. His wings flared out carefully as they left Dean's hand. He kept up his cheerful demeanor even as he led Sam towards his door.

Not a second later, the door burst open and a sprite woman rushed out. "Vel! Where-!" Her frantic rush came to a halt as if she'd hit an invisible wall. Her mate was right behind her, and she heard him gasp in surprise, too, as they found their missing child leading a stranger by the hand. Behind him, right next to the home tree, were the two giants that Bowman had led to the village.

"Hi, mama! Hi papa!" Vel greeted jovially. His father removed his hand from the hilt of his rapier, literally disarmed by the boy's exuberance.

* * *

 **A/N**

Because it's always all Bowman's fault, right? XD

 **Next:** June 28th, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N:**

Thank you to Owllover555, stargazer100, mckydstarlight and Christine for the great reviews!

* * *

Dean took his hand back as Sam and Vel stepped off, his eyebrows going up when he spotted the actual sword Vel's father wore. He busied himself with his ring, slipping it back on his finger and flexing his hand out of sight from the small home. He'd let Sam do the talking here. The small hunter had a way with people his size that Dean simply couldn't replicate, being human.

Sam gave a shy grin, letting Vel's hand go. "Hi," he started. "Sorry if we startled you. We just wanted to make sure Vel got home safe. He came to visit us by the stream." He put a hand on his chest. "My name's Sam, and that's my brother Dean and our friend Jacob." He indicated the giants behind them and Dean gave a small wave.

"R-right, um," Vel's mother stammered at first, still stunned by the size of the humans. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Nia."

Vel's father offered a cautious nod in greeting, his wings flaring a little in what might have been a return wave. "Karlis," he introduced himself, unable to resist relaxing a little now that he knew his boy was safe.

Until Nia asked why the boy's shirt was rumpled and his hair damp. Then Vel dropped the floor out from under them with an announcement any sprite parent feared: "I fell in the stream!" Thankfully, before they could really panic he added "Dean saved me right away! He and Sam are the best! I asked them to be my big brothers!"

Nia was, needless to say, shocked. Karlis almost looked amused. Nia looked up and found Bowman leafwing flying nearby and raised an eyebrow at him. The young patrolsprite ducked sheepishly behind his conveniently giant friends.

"Well, what did they say?" Karlis asked with a kind smile.

Dean grinned at the little family. "As long as he doesn't mind that one of his brothers won't fit into the house, we'd love to have him." He gave Sam a playful nudge. "I think Sam was tired of being the shortest in the family," he finished with a wink while Sam tried to bat him away.

Karlis had to chuckle at their antics, along with Vel's amused laughter. "Well... In that case, welcome to the family, Sam and Dean," he conceded with little difficulty. It was hard to say no to Vel. Naturally this got Vel's wings fluttering happily.

Jacob had to grin at this new development. From what he'd heard from Sam and Dean, family was a rare and precious thing for them. Maybe being adopted by a tiny sprite kid was far beyond what anyone had expected, but obviously it didn't matter at all to little Vel.

Dean gave the sprite his most charming smile. "Our pleasure, really. He's a good kid."

Sam was examining the home, amazed at the way it was grown into the tree itself like it belonged. "Are all your homes like this?" he asked innocently.

Nia tilted her head a little. She had to wonder what the giants' dwellings must look like, if Sam was so awed by the tree houses. "Some of them are Prayed within the trunks instead of on the branches." She pointed to a tree beyond Dean, not a pine but a thick cottonwood tree that stretched higher into the sky with its bulky branches. Even from where they were, a tall archway formed out of a knot in the wood could be seen leading right into the tree.

"Papa goes over there a lot," Vel announced proudly. "He's a knight so he talks to the nobles with Lord Scar." Then, with a flutter, the kid went to the door of his own house. "Sam, do you wanna see the inside?"

"Only if your parents don't mind," Sam said. "And I shouldn't leave Dean and Jacob out here long, they might get bored without me around." He grinned when Dean rolled his eyes at that. "They'd be lost without me."

Jacob rolled his eyes, but nodded. "He's not too far off," he mused wryly. But really, without Sam, poor Bowman would probably still be stuck under that vase getting more and more frustrated and scared. As it was, he was merely blocking himself from view of the other sprites, looking very miffed indeed. Jacob smirked at him.

Vel turned to look at his parents hopefully, and Karlis just laughed quietly. "Well, I suppose you'll need to give a tour, won't you?" He told the kid, who seemed delighted with the answer. He rushed to the door, his wings aflutter, leading Sam inside eagerly. He didn't bother to close the door behind them as he showed his new big brother around his house. The unmistakable scent of pine with an undertone of sweet wildflowers wafted out of the opened door.

Sam let Vel lead him into the house, staring wide-eyed at the furnishings. It was all so _organic_ compared to his normal surroundings. Flowing curves and no straight edges, the house was welcoming and comfortable, the perfect little home. It was a huge difference from the dark corridors and metallic edges that the motel he'd grown up in had.

Curious, Dean peered in through the front door, trying to see what little he could. Seeing Sam in a place where he was normal sized for once brought a warm smile to his face, knowing how out-of-place Sam felt with him and Jacob some days.

Jacob couldn't help leaning a little to peek in one of the little windows. He was in awe of the way the houses looked so natural there. Like the trees had grown that way on purpose. The little leafy shades that adorned each window rustled a little from the breeze, and the rooms and halls within looked cozy and safe. He saw a brief wave from Sam, looking right at home in the small house.

It was no wonder now that Bowman had looked around the motel room like he was fascinated underneath his terror. Compared to this, the motel room was huge and boxy and gaped wide all around him.

Vel was busy running around and showing off everything he could, encouraged by Sam's fascinated looks. He showed off the storeroom, the main sitting room, and the meal room. Intricate vine patterns and flowers stained the walls near the ceiling, creating a border. Furniture seemed to follow the natural curves of the rooms they were in, and were cushioned with cotton from the cottonwood tree.

Vel grinned when he got to his room and ran up to the window. He hoisted himself onto his tip toes, gripping the sill with his hands and the edges of his excited little wings. "Hi, Dean! Do you like my house?"

Sam followed behind the sprite, watching it all with a keen eye. He didn't want to forget a thing from this. It had been years since he'd been in a place where everything was made for his size and not simply repurposed from the humans. It was nice.

With Vel's call, a shadow fell over the little windowsill. Dean leaned in, smiling at the small sprite as he tried to see what he could. "It's cozy," Dean said. "A very nice home to grow up in." That meant a lot coming from him, someone that had grown up in a car moving from place to place on a regular basis. The Impala was his home. Sam had found a place to settle down in for years, even if it had been forced on him, unlike Dean.

Bowman, with both humans leaning to check out Vel's house, found himself exposed to more stern looks and narrowed eyes. He felt his face heating up. _How could I be expected to keep a couple giants back?!_ he thought begrudgingly. At least they hadn't broken anything!

Vel nodded at Dean, practically bouncing on his feet. "Uh huh! My papa grew up here and his papa did too." With that explanation, he stepped back from the window, almost tripping on his own feet in his haste. Before he could dash past the adults in the house, his mother put a hand on his shoulder.

"Vel, remember they have business they wanted to get to," she reminded him. "It would be rude to keep them from it."

The boy sighed in a put upon way, but he knew she was right. His big brothers had important work to do, after all. "Okay," he conceded, looking up at Sam. "I'm glad you could come see. You should visit again!"

Sam gathered the sprite into a hug. "We'll try and visit again once we finish with these wolves. After all, we can't just leave without saying goodbye to our little brother, can we?" He pulled away from the hug, and grinned at Vel. "Don't worry about a thing."

Standing, he thanked Vel's parents for letting him see their house. It wasn't every day they played host to a few giants and a guy without wings, after all. Then, he slipped outside, stepping onto the hand Dean had waiting for him. He gave Vel a wave with a huge smile on his face.

Vel waved back. "Sun shine on you! Good luck to you, too, Bowman Leafwing!"

"Yeah... thanks," Bowman answered. With the humans standing up straight he flew backwards to give them room as they moved away from the home tree. "Alright you guys, you've had your fun startling everyone," he groused.

As Dean straightened, he held the hand bearing Sam up to his shoulder and waved to Vel with his other hand. There was a tickling sensation as Sam climbed on, his weight barely noticeable there if Dean wasn't paying attention.

Dean snorted at Bowman. "Hey, we were being polite and taking everyone home, small fry. After all, it only took us a few steps to get here instead of a long hike, that way we didn't have to worry about anyone else getting in trouble because of us."

Bowman rolled his eyes. It was easy for Dean and Jacob to say there wouldn't be any trouble. They were giants, after all! Who was gonna scold someone almost twenty times their size?

Bowman would, of course. But not everyone had the sass for it. "Oh sure, no one will get in trouble for leading giants right in front of a home tree, no one will get bopped for not stopping them," he grumbled, turning a flat look their direction as they all made their way back to the stream.

"Bopped?" Jacob snickered, earning a scathing look from the sprite.

"You heard right," Bowman answered resentfully. Getting slapped was just the start of it, he was certain.

Dean smirked at that. "Sounds like you'll be having fun once we're done with these wolves," he said, hiding a laugh at the thought of getting 'bopped.' It seemed so... innocent compared to what he was used too, so different. It was hard to believe he'd ever thought the sprite was a threat to humans, with as peaceful as the village really was.

When they reached the stream, he knelt down, scooping up Sam's satchel and jacket in a hand. Once he was sure nothing had fallen out of the small bag, he held it out for Sam to take.

Remembering he'd grabbed Jacob's gun instead of his own colt, Dean held the gun out to the other hunter. "How about a gun swap?" he asked dryly. He hated not having that reliable gun by his side.

Jacob took the offered gun with a sheepish chuckle. "Sure thing... next time I'll try to actually _drop_ something if I shoot it," he said wryly. Grazing that wolf hadn't helped at all; it had still bitten Dean hard, nearly resulting in Sam and Bowman being hurt in the delirious hunter's hands.

Bowman frowned at the weird phrases, but chose not to question them. He didn't want to seem too ignorant after everything he'd already been through. He settled on a low hanging branch, his wings flexing open and closed with nerves. "So... time to find that lich-thing?"

Dean tucked his gun away, hefting his duffel off the ground. It felt good to have the strength back in his arms again. "Time to find the 'lich-thing,' " he confirmed with a smarmy smile, trying to poke at Bowman again. "This thing has got to go."

Bowman had to roll his eyes. "Gimme a break, I didn't even know humans existed yesterday morning. You keep throwing around a lot of new words."

Jacob had to laugh at that. "Hey, don't worry about it... Sometimes even I have to catch up with what these guys are talking about."

Even as Dean snorted in amusement, Sam glanced up at the sprite. "Just ask if we say anything weird," he offered Bowman. "Even my adopted family would have a hard time keeping up, and they spent years living near humans."

Bowman sighed faintly and slipped off the branch, easily catching himself in midair to fly away from the village in an arbitrary direction. He had to feel out that foul magic, and thankfully there wasn't a trace of it near the village since Rischa and Cerul healed Dean. He didn't bother trying to sort through the confused mess that was the day before, when he had been hit with a lot of new information all at once. "I'll be sure to let you know," he answered wryly.

With Bowman leading the way, Jacob had to make sure he kept up the pace. The little guy was pretty speedy, even zig zagging a lot to avoid leaving them behind. With Bowman back in the woods and their goal ahead of them, it was easier to see the sprite's simple enjoyment of flying.

Dean let Jacob and Bowman take the lead, falling back a little so he could check on Sam. "You okay?" he asked quietly, hoping no one else would overhear him. "After... you know." He closed his hand in a fist, remembering what he'd done in his delirium.

"Don't worry about it," Sam replied gently. "You didn't know what you were doing. You didn't hurt us, so don't let it bother you. Really."

Dean frowned at that, unconvinced, but he let it drop for now. He hated the memory of Sam's fragile arm between his thick fingers, completely helpless to save himself from his own big brother.

Jacob kept an eye on Bowman as the sprite flew ahead in an easygoing pattern. It was clear he hadn't yet detected any undead. None of the sprites had seemed comfortable as long as that nasty magic had been in Dean, and Bowman was no exception. Since the little guy wasn't as tense as he'd been then, Jacob took some comfort in assuming the lich wasn't close to that sweet little village.

"How are you feeling, Bowman?" he asked. The sprite had gone through so much, a lot of it directly because of the humans. And yet here he was, ready to help.

Bowman glanced back and rolled his eyes at the concern on Jacob's face. "I'm fine," he insisted. "Really I'm just kinda wondering if you guys will scare that lich off with your noise alone," he added with a snicker.

Dean arched his eyebrow at the sprite as he caught up to the other two. Sam was nestled back against his neck again so he wasn't jarred off by the sweeping steps. "Oh, you think we're noisy?" he asked jokingly. "I guess I'll have to just start stalking you then." He sent Jacob a wink for reassurance then slipped behind a tree, vanishing from sight. Once he found an area free of debris, even his footsteps were silenced.

Jacob smirked as Dean disappeared from sight, quickly looking back to Bowman so he wouldn't give the hunter away. Jacob knew he'd take years before he could mask his steps like that if he ever managed it, so he was interested in seeing the man's skill up against Bowman. On his home turf he had a camouflage advantage after all.

And an instinct, apparently. Bowman looked back with a frown on his face and his demeanor changed. He knew he'd been targeted by a "predator." Jacob watched in awe as the sprite darted upwards, quickly disappearing among the leaves above.

Bowman found a branch to settle down on, using his leafy wings to an advantage. He crouched low to the wood and looked around. Jacob was still in plain sight, not trying to hide at all. So it was just Dean and Sam that Bowman couldn't find.

Dean peered out from between some branches and leaves. "You got anything?" he mouthed to Sam. Sam shook his head in reply, then paused. He pointed out two leaves that weren't waving in the breeze the same way as the other.

Cupping his hands over his mouth, Dean threw his voice, shouting "So, still think I'm too noisy to be around?" so that it sounded like he was right next to the sprite.

Bowman froze, his heart racing a little more. Why had he made that stupid comment? Now the human was hunting him! And Bowman couldn't find the blasted giant anywhere! His voice was _right there_.

Bowman scooted back a bit and then dropped silently off the branch. He used a breeze to his advantage, rattling tufts of leaves and making his trail hard to follow. Jacob at least looked lost, unable to track the sprite. Bowman settled near the end of a branch to seek out Dean.

Dean lost sight of the sprite completely, but Sam was far more attuned to how he'd hide if _he_ was trying to hide from a human. The breeze that blew up almost did it, but in the end his eyes trailed over where Bowman was hunched down, trying to hide from them.

Sam elbowed Dean in the neck and pointed. The second Dean saw the sprite looking away from them, he smirked, creeping up behind the branch. With a careful movement, he pinched a leaf between his fingers, pulling it ever so slightly down, until...

 _Snap!_

Bowman was sent flying into the air and in seconds was trapped between Dean's caged hands.

Bowman finally caught up on his breathing in time to hear Jacob laughing and walking up to join Dean. He immediately frowned in annoyance despite the brief thought of _trapped!_ running through his mind. He fluttered his wings and tried to push Dean's fingers away, futile attempts to make more room to squeeze out. "Blast it, human! What in the Spirit's dance was that?! Lemme go!" At least this time he wasn't being squashed. But how had they managed to find him in the leaves?!

Dean snorted. "What do you think I'm gonna do here?" he asked dryly, watching Bowman struggle to get out. The attempts weren't enough to budge his fingers, sending a tiny bit of guilt through him. Sam could be trapped the same way if Dean ever felt like it, and the small hunter would be just as vulnerable.

 _Yeah, well I'm not gonna let that happen, that's all. No one's getting their hands on Sammy._

With those thoughts in mind, Dean lifted away the top hand trapping Bowman, giving him room to escape, and flattening the second hand so the sprite would have a steady surface to stand on. "I won't keep you trapped anymore," he told the sprite, part reassurance, part promise.

Bowman paused with his wings half open and looked up at Dean's face. He could see the sincerity there. With that thought in mind he kicked off from the man's hand, glad to have such an assurance after everything he'd already gone through. Stuck under glass with a very different expression on that face, no way to avoid anything the humans might decide to do with him...

 _That_ had been terrifying.

Now their alliance seemed to be pushing that further and further aside. These giants were here to help. Even if Jacob was still grinning like a fool over there. "What, Jacob?! Like to see you do any better!" He challenged.

Jacob snickered at that. "Hey, I'm not the one who made comments about how noisy anyone is. Good job, though; those wings are pretty useful for hiding around here, aren't they?"

Sam smiled proudly. "Who knows. If I wasn't around, even Dean might never see you hiding in the leaves!" he said, knowing Dean had been lost before he'd pointed out the sprite's hiding place.

Dean smirked. "Up high!" he said, holding up a finger for Sam to slap victoriously.

Bowman glanced over his shoulder at his wings. He had almost worried that something was wrong with them, since Dean had been able to find him so easily and flick him into the air. But, Jacob hadn't been able to see him... Bowman frowned.

Of _course_ Sam would help the other humans. Of blasted course.

At least they weren't going to trap him anymore, even if he didn't have the same level of loyalty. He shifted so he flew backwards, gliding upside down. He turned over gracefully in the air, calling "Well if you're all done hunting sprites, let's hunt a lich instead."

Jacob smirked. Bowman had almost looked discouraged; he probably really prided himself on those wings, considering how he'd reacted when Dean pulled one open. They were huge compared to the little guy. "Well, you're the expert on that one, Bowman. We'll have to let you lead us right."

"Watch out if those things get a whiff of you, Bowman," Dean cautioned by automatic reflex. "If they're after sprites the way we think, they'll go straight for you over either of us. I don't want you getting hurt because you offered to help." He brushed a branch out of his way. "If we don't bring you home in one piece I have a feeling we wouldn't escape your aunt alive."

Bowman smirked. "Probably not," he agreed. In truth he was surprised that she'd even let Bowman come along. "She's been taking care of me for a while now. She'd really let you have it." Really, Candara was the only mother figure Bowman ever had. She'd accepted him as her own when he was just a kid and took care of him ever since.

"There is nothing more terrifying than when a woman goes all mama bear over her kid," Dean said with a wince at the thought. Under four inches or not, he and Jacob would be running for their lives if she came after them, he was sure.

Jacob chuckled. "No joke," he said in full agreement. That tiny woman had been intimidating enough when she showed up and slapped Bowman in the face. "We'll keep extra eyes on ya if you'll do the same for us," he added, offering the sprite a smile when he looked back at them.

Those bright green eyes rolled. "Thanks I guess. You'll need help seeing the wolves. Those wolves can hide themselves pretty well too." Bowman glanced over at Dean pointedly. He was both impressed and miffed that such a large person had been able to stay hidden.

"Maybe I'll pick up some pointers from them," Dean quipped confidently. "Next time we play that game I'll need some new moves up my sleeve, since you already know about my pocket ace over here."

Sam rolled his eyes with a groan. "Now I'm your ace?"

Dean shrugged his shoulder a tiny bit with a grin, making Sam tumble against his neck. "Who else can I rely on to always be around to haul my ass out of the fire?"

Bowman smirked faintly. Next time he probably would be more aware of the fact that Sam was helping to find him. And at his size, Sam had an advantage. He would know better where to look. He chuckled faintly at the brothers' antics.

"Well, Sam has Dean covered, Bowman. Guess you're stuck with me," Jacob said, entertained. And honestly he'd definitely need help spotting enemies out here. Dean just had more experience with all this stuff. He might not need the sprite spotting for him but Jacob definitely did.

"Lucky you," Bowman answered with some confidence.

Sam laughed. "Guess we've got the perfect team going here, then. One big guy, one little guy backing them up and watching their asses," he declared with a grin. "All we need is the bad guy in front of us and we're good to go, right?"

Bowman chuckled, though he wasn't fully sure he'd say having the lich in front of him would be _good to go_. Unless he got caught by surprise, he'd hope the lich never even caught sight of him. Who knew what it had planned? "Yeah, we're pretty set," he agreed anyway. Regardless of his reservations, he had to try. They were counting on it back home.

Jacob nodded, glancing aside at Dean and Sam. He had to wonder what Dean planned to have Sam do. Fighting several wolves was dangerous for even Dean and he was by far the most experienced fighter there.

Dean shifted uncomfortably at that. "Yeah. About that," he said, knowing how much Sam was going to hate what he was about to say. "Sam, you gotta stay back."

"What? No!" Sam exclaimed in surprise. It was the last thing he'd expected to hear. "Dean, I -"

"Sam, it's not safe!" Dean tried to explain. "If one of those mutts gets their jaws around you, that's it. Me an' Jacob won't be able to pay attention to where you are if we're in the middle of a fight like that. You can hang back on a high branch, get a bird's eye view. If you see anything sneaking up on us you can call it out."

Jacob considered saying something, but he wasn't sure what he'd tell Sam to make him feel better about Dean's decision. He knew he wouldn't like to have to sit out, either, but he had to agree. That wolf would have snapped Sam in two if it weren't for Bowman. And then even Bowman had been caught up in the wolf's jaws and was only alive now because the lich apparently wanted to take the sprites alive.

It was Bowman who decided to interject his own (somewhat sassy) opinion. "These guys need all the supervision they can get, Sam. I can tell," he called back as he meandered in the air. He landed on a low branch for a few seconds to look back. "Somehow that falls on us because the giants are too busy stomping around feeling big."

Jacob had to laugh at that. He pulled down on the branch that Bowman perched on and the sprite fluttered off of it in a hurry, glaring at him. "Guilty," Jacob jested.

Sam tried to smile back at the other two, but he could feel his shoulders slumping down, dejected. Dean didn't want him around. He'd just be in the way, after all. It hurt to think that, but in his heart he knew it was true.

Dean couldn't see Sam, but he knew something was wrong the moment Sam didn't react to Jacob and Bowman's good-natured antics ahead. He scooped the smaller hunter into his hand without warning and spotted the unhappy look on Sam's face before it closed up, Sam's eyes narrowing and his lips tightening a minute amount.

"Hey," Dean said gently. "You know I trust you to do the job right. A case like this just stacks the odds against you. Do me a favor and watch my back, okay? There's no one else I'd rather have lookin' out for me."

Sam sighed, staring down at the hand he was on. "I guess," he said.

Bowman was too busy griping at Jacob to notice Sam's plight. Jacob seemed entertained, which of course irked the sprite even more. Bowman opened his mouth to swear at Jacob some more, but paused. He looked ahead on their current path, feeling a chill race up his spine.

 _Life-sickness_.

He flew ahead cautiously, testing the right direction. They were definitely moving in the right general direction. Looking back he saw that Jacob had become serious too.

"Noticing something, Bowman?" Jacob asked, visibly tensing up and ready for something to come bounding their way.

As Dean lowered his hand and held it close to his chest, Sam sat with his arms wrapped around his legs. He hated the way he felt useless here. He just wanted to help but no matter how he thought it through, Dean was right. He'd just get in the way.

Dean took a few quick steps to catch up with the others, making sure to stay quiet. "Can you tell how far off it is?" he asked Bowman, peering suspiciously around the forest.

Bowman frowned faintly, still looking around cautiously. "I, uh," he faltered a bit, landing on a branch to stare in a more definitive direction. "I can't yet," he finally admitted, avoiding looking at the giants he was supposed to be guiding. "I just know we're going in the right direction."

"That's better than we started with," Jacob said encouragingly. Really, without Bowman's help they probably could have wandered the woods for days without finding anything. Especially if the lich didn't want to be found; the undead bastard probably didn't expect a sprite to be able to find him.

Dean gave Bowman a feral grin, ready to take on the undead menace. "At least we know we're pointed at the son of a bitch," he agreed, satisfied. He moved the hand bearing Sam back to his shoulder in case he needed his hands free in a hurry.

Sam climbed back up, but stayed in a crouch, just as prepared to move fast as Dean was. His knuckles turned white with the force he gripped the collar with.

Jacob shifted so that Dean could take more of a lead position, since he was clearly ready for it. Bowman fluttered off of his perch and continued on, occasionally letting his wings brush against a leaf as if taking comfort from it. Knowing what he knew now about how closely tied these sprites were to the woods, Jacob thought that might be an accurate assumption.

"Right, uh, we all know my aim is pretty much garbage in the high speed stuff," Jacob spoke up, though his voice was kept quiet as they moved forward. "So I'd probably better grab a different weapon outta the bag there before we get into the thick of things, right?" The last thing Jacob wanted was to be basically helpless against a bunch of zombie wolves like last time.

Dean smirked at that thought. "Good point. We outta set up a shooting range at Bobby's after this sometime and get you some real practice in. That way you might be able to hit the broadside of a barn on the next case." Snarking aside, he shifted the bag on his shoulder so he could unzip it. "Take your pick, princess."

Jacob groaned and rolled his eyes. He'd walked into that one like a closing door. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he griped, taking a long machete from the bag and hefting it experimentally. It meant he'd only do damage at closer range, which was dangerous. But Dean was right; Jacob _couldn't_ hit the broadside of a barn, especially with all these wolves dashing around. He'd be more likely to take out Dean himself by accident. "This will have to do."

Bowman looked back at the giants curiously. The sight of the enormous blade in Jacob's hand made his eyes widen and he looked ahead again quickly. No need to let any of them know he'd just about had a heart attack at the sight. No need at all. At least he could hope Jacob could do some damage to the lich or the wolves; he seemed strong enough for it.

Sam tensed himself at the sight of the massive machete in Jacob's hand. Dean shifted so the duffel was back on his shoulder, not noticing how nervous his little brother had become. It could be hard sometimes, for Sam, hanging out with two friends that towered over him constantly.

The sight of the blade that stretched longer than the home he'd grown up in being so easily wielded brought his size crashing down on him all over again. His own blade didn't even reach an inch in length, what could he possibly do to defend himself here? He'd have to rely on Dean and Jacob...

As they continued on, signs of the life sickness began to crop up. Withered plants with blackened leaves rattled as the giants' footsteps shook the ground. Bowman paused near a deadened sapling with a saddened look on his face. Even bugs and rodents appeared to have dropped dead.

Finally, when the environment was almost more deadened than alive, Bowman perched on a branch again. "I think it's close. I'm almost choking here."

"Alright," Dean said, taking over by instinct. "Once we're close, Sam, you'll hop on a branch. You'll have a view of the battlefield there, if you see anything, anything out of the ordinary heading for me or Jacob, you let us know. Bowman, you keep up high, out of reach of the wolves. I don't want you getting snapped up again. Leave the wolves to Jacob, and the lich to me. We'll smash that gem as soon as we can and with any luck once it's broken the wolves will go back to just dead, instead of undead." He dropped his duffel on the ground. "Any questions?"

Jacob nodded dutifully as Dean explained the plan. Even if he hadn't learned all of the essential hunter skills, he already knew pretty well how to focus and pay attention. Especially to the definite man in charge. "Nope, no questions here," he answered, ready to back up the other hunter.

Bowman nodded too. He glanced over at Sam, hoping he could help his fellow sprite-sized person spot more wolves. Really he couldn't agree with Dean more; Bowman didn't want to be snapped up again either. Once it seemed everyone was set, he took flight yet again.

Dean pulled out his colt. "Sounds like we're ready for this bastard. Stay on your toes." Cocking his gun, he lead the way.

* * *

 **A/N**

Confrontation ahead!

 **Next:** July 2nd, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	13. The Lich

**A/N:**

Thank you to Owllover555, mckydstarlight and Christine/Guest XD for the great reviews!

Trust me, you all make this worth continuing on even when things get us down.

* * *

The scenery soon turned foreboding. The ground around them began to show signs of decay in the form of pawprints that formed the center of dying circles. The paths that had been woven through the forest showed clear signs of a search pattern now that he knew what to look for. _Good eye, Sammy,_ Dean thought to himself. The kid was better at this than Dean in some ways, like he was born to the hunting life.

He was just a little small for it.

Dean had no doubt that Sam's size wouldn't stand in his way like other people would assume. He was adaptable, and fast on his feet. He'd find his niche soon enough.

Once the area around them was almost all decay, Dean lifted Sam to a branch that was attached to a still living tree. "Watch out for yourself, Sam," he cautioned.

Sam gave him a smile back, giving Dean hope he'd been forgiven for his decision. "You too, Dean."

Bowman was on highest alert. The decay was everywhere, even on some of the older trees. It would take so many Prayers to restore it. If it came to that. He took a steeling breath as he flew on, meandering in the air. He barely heard Jacob's whispered words of caution because something caught his attention.

Some wolves were already on the scent. He could see them off to the side, low to the ground and slinking towards the humans. The fight would be on soon.

Bowman darted straight up and then to the side. He doubled around the wolves so that when he dropped from the branches and darted back towards Dean and Jacob, he'd marked the wolves' position. "Here," he hissed before fluttering out of the way again.

Dean spotted the wolves Bowman had marked. The first one was almost surprised when the lead buried itself in its forehead. The second had enough time to take two bounding leaps towards Dean before his second shot took it down as well. Dean pivoted, searching for more wolves.

Sam paced along his branch impatiently, eyes keen as he watched the battlefield from above. His injured wrist was held gingerly in front of his chest. Dean was almost too far away to hear his voice, but Jacob...

Spotting danger, Sam shouted "Jacob! Two o'clock!"

Jacob turned at Sam's call, brandishing the weapon he'd picked. A wolf was just this close to jumping at him ... seeing that he noticed it, the animal lunged forward quickly. Jacob managed to sidestep enough and swing the machete downward into the spine of the thing. One disgusting noise and a brief yelp later and the animal was dispatched. _Fuck, this is hardcore_ , Jacob thought to himself with wide eyes full of something like awe.

Dean dropped wolf after wolf, his mind marking where his friends were as he went. Friendly fire was the last thing that any of them needed to worry about, but luckily he was the only one with a gun. With his focus on the fight, he missed the wolf that was prowling near Sam's tree, sniffing curiously at the ground.

Sam didn't notice it until it was almost too late. At the last second he heard a growl, and that was the only warning he had before a massive wolf leaped up, jaws snapping at the branch. "Jacob!" he cried out in surprise, praying the human was still close enough to hear him.

Jacob whipped his gaze around. He'd gotten into something of a rhythm taking out any undead wolves that leapt at him, sometimes with a prompt from Sam. But Sam's latest call had been filled with more desperation than before.

 _Sam!_ He turned and rushed towards the tree. He wasn't close enough to take out that wolf, and a glance at Dean said he wasn't either. But with long enough strides Jacob could try. "Dean!" he barked, hoping the crackshot could get that wolf before the worst happened.

"Jacob?" Dean called out. He whipped around, eyes widening when he spotted the danger Sam was in. " _Hell_ no," he growled, taking aim even as the wolf leapt into the air again.

Massive jaws dug into the branch, pulling it down from the weight of the wolf. Sam almost yelped as he found himself sliding down towards the frothing teeth. Hollow eyes full of malice seemed almost smug, knowing Sam wouldn't be able to fight back at all when he got close enough for those teeth to snap him up. He tried to scramble back up, but his gimp wrist prevented him from being able to find any handholds in his panic.

A gunshot roared from afar. A bullet slammed into the side of the wolf's head, spraying Sam with blood. The power of the shot sent the wolf flying.

And, just like the 'spritapult' move Dean had pulled earlier, the branch snapped up the second the weight was gone.

Sam was tossed into the air with a cry. He grabbed at the branch on his way down...

And missed.

Dean froze. _No!_ his mind shouted, panicked at seeing his baby brother plummet towards the ground from what must be skyscraper height for the kid.

Jacob's eyes widened when he saw what happened. Sam didn't have wings like Bowman to catch himself. Jacob haphazardly tossed the machete aside and lunged forward, getting his hands under the smaller hunter. He crashed to the ground and his fingers curled around Sam without completely closing, hopefully absorbing enough impact without repeating the injury of the day before.

Unable to believe he'd just survived a fall like that, Sam took a gasping breath, his entire body shaking.

But he was alive and in once piece.

He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't cooperate with him. He slipped back down, falling against the fingers that were curled around him. "H-holy... s-shit..." he managed to cough out. He couldn't believe he'd survived.

Then he saw a growing darkness gather behind Dean.

Dean, who was too worried about Sam to watch his own back out there.

"Dean! Behind you!" Sam shouted, but he was too far away to be heard.

Jacob's eyes skated over the smaller person in his hands, wide with adrenaline. Sam was covered in wolf blood and he was clearly shaken, but he'd survived the fall. Jacob couldn't release a breath yet though, because Sam's exclamation took precedence. He tore his gaze away to look behind.

What he saw made Jacob's jaw drop to the ground. He moved quickly so that he wasn't lying on the ground, instead sitting up against the tree with his hands drawn closer to his chest.

The _lich_ had arrived.

Ratty, billowing black fabric covered an unsettlingly thin frame that were it not for black magic and willpower, could never be standing on its own. The black skull seemed to have nothing but malice and smugness glittering in its depths. Jacob was too far away to do anything to help as a bony hand lifted, what had to be a spell gathering around it. Dean's back was wide open.

A green blur halted the attack. Bowman dropped from out of nowhere, revealing himself to the lich and distracting its unfair attack. The sprite dodged this way and that as the lich swiped at him. Once he even looped gracefully around the lich's bony arm before veering away from it.

Bowman only glanced at the humans once. To make sure the wolves were still silent and unmoving in the presence of their master. That was all it took for a huge bony hand to slam into him. Bowman yelped in fear and pain as one wing was crushed to his side and the other twisted to an awkward angle in the unforgiving grip.

And then the _real_ pain began. Bowman writhed in silent agony as something seemed to claw at his very spiritual connection, tugging at his very essence. His half free wing curled and spasmed with the level of pain he was experiencing.

Dean saw Sam trying to sit up, safe in Jacob's hands and felt himself relax a little inside. He didn't realize his danger until Jacob's eyes widened at something behind him.

By the time he whirled around, it was too late to stop the attack on Bowman. The tiny sprite was writhing silently, his face a mask of pain in the creature's bony grip.

"Not happening," Dean snarled. With Bowman so close, he couldn't risk using the gun. Tossing that to the side, Dean slammed into the lich. One hand fastened around the skeletal hand clutching Bowman, the other hand grappled with the other arm, trying to snatch the phylactery.

For a long moment, they were almost evenly matched.

Silence stretched out in the forest. Dean could feel his boots starting to sink into the ground below from the force he had behind his wrestling match. Slowly, the creature started to give way. After a millennia spent apart from its soul, it must have weakened, the reason it was in the woods searching for a new source of power. Dean could feel the bones he was holding start to buckle...

Then, they shattered.

Bowman was thrown clear of the battle. With no time to check on him, Dean yanked out his own knife and went on the attack.

He never even saw the phylactery fall.

Jacob had fallen into watching Dean fight. He couldn't exactly risk jumping in himself to help. A second's distraction could get both Dean and Bowman killed.

But when the sprite went flying like a rag doll, Jacob _could_ help. " 'Scuse me, Sam," he warned, before moving the small hunter to one hand and getting to his feet. Making sure his fingers were curled enough around him so he wouldn't fall again, Jacob lurched forward once again.

Bowman thought for sure he'd hit the ground. He was almost blind and quivering from residual pain, and his wings weren't responding. He felt completely raw from all the life energy that had been forcibly dragged through him, his connection to the Spirit feeding the foul lich.

The breath was knocked from him when he landed on a gigantic hand, but it wasn't as bad as if he'd hid the hard earth. Bowman was vaguely aware that Jacob cupped him in one hand with the other nearby while the human checked him over for injuries.

Sam hunched over the non-responsive sprite. "C'mon, you gotta be okay," he said, carefully checking for broken bones. The wings he could only help straighten so they weren't crumpled under Bowman. He didn't want to risk hurting them after the lich's attack.

Dean was still grappling with it, trying to get a good hit on it with his knife, but Sam could see the hunter was fatigued and starting to slow. They had to help Dean and break that phylactery for him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam spotted a glimmering rock. "Jacob!" he called up, a beat of excitement in his heart. He pointed. "That's it! That's what we need to break!"

Jacob looked to where Sam pointed. He ducked past the battle going on between Dean and the lich, trying not to distract the more seasoned fighter from his battle. With Bowman and Sam safely held near his frantically beating heart, he scanned the ground for the green gem.

 _There!_

Jacob wasted no more time stomping down on the emerald. It didn't take much convincing for him to put all of his considerable strength into the action. The accursed thing shattered with the sound of endless mirrors breaking. Jacob turned quickly around to check on Dean.

With an unearthly keen, the lich joined its undead wolves in a howl of pain even as the wolves started to drop one by one. Dean's last blow with his knife found no purchase, almost making him fall through the billowing robes as the skeleton collapsed into a useless mound of bones.

Taking a shaky breath, Dean straightened, surveying the decaying battlefield. No wolves were left standing, and Jacob was in one piece.

Dean coughed, trying to clear his throat. "Sam and Bowman?" he asked worriedly. He hadn't seen the sprite land after his save.

Bowman rolled onto his side so he could push himself up to sit on Jacob's palm even as the human held him and Sam out towards Dean so the hunter could see them. He rested his wings on his lap to check for breaks, meticulously running practiced hands over every finger bone. "Spirit's dance," he muttered, his voice still wavering and hoarse from the experience.

"No breaks?" Jacob asked the group. He couldn't help but be a little curious and fascinated as Bowman seemed to check his little wings with a single minded focus.

Dean gave a sharp nod when he saw both of them shaken, but alive. "Good catch," he told Jacob gruffly, remembering Sam's terrifying fall. He'd thought it was all over there, but Jacob had come through for them yet again.

Sam shook his head, though he was still holding his injured wrist, which was sore after all the excitement. "Nothing new hurt, at least," he informed Jacob. He was thrilled to see Dean in one piece after that terrifying battle.

Dean gathered up the remains of the lich. They needed to burn the creep before anything else came of it. He wouldn't bet on himself if it came down to round two.

Staring around at the dry and decaying plants, Dean decided that they'd need to find a different place to burn the creep. "Hey Bowman," he called out. "You know any places we could burn this thing?"

Bowman took a few more seconds to make sure his wings had no breaks. His left wing felt sore from being squashed in the lich's grasp, but it should be fine. Even so, it was a little stiff when he spread it out and he winced a little. "Y-yeah, should be something around," he answered, flexing the offended wing carefully to work out the kinks.

Jacob pursed his lips a little. "How about you just point us in the right direction? You need to give your wings a break, dude." He was glad Sam hadn't gotten any new injuries, but it seemed like Bowman really had gone through a lot in the last 24 hours. He'd earned some rest.

Dean came over to the others, only pausing to brush the dust from the destroyed gem into the rest of the lich's remains. "You saved my ass," Dean said. "You've earned a rest after all that. We'll just grab the duffel and you can show us the way."

Leaving Sam with Jacob, Dean went back to grab the bag. With his arms and shoulders full, Jacob would be the better option for them to stick with, though Dean wanted Sam back in his hands as soon as possible so he could see for himself that he was fine.

Once everything was ready, he came back to the others. "Lead the way, small fry," he said with a wink sent Bowman's way.

Bowman answered Dean's wink with a flat expression. It figured he'd go from thanking Bowman for saving his life to keeping up with the nickname. He rolled his eyes and glanced around. This area of the forest wasn't well traveled but Bowman knew it well enough. "It'll be that way," he said as he pointed away from the decayed section of forest.

With Dean following behind Jacob, Sam couldn't see his brother, but he could hear the weary footsteps crash behind them. Dean was far too tired to stay silent like earlier. The fight had drained them all. Sam let himself sag against Jacob's chest, trying to calm his frantically beating heart by listening to the steadier tones of Jacob's behind him. He let his eyes slip closed for the journey.

Once they arrived in the field Bowman had pointed out, Dean tipped the bones into a shallow bowl in the earth. He dug out his lighter fluid, soaking the decaying remnants of the lich while the others stood nearby.

As they walked, Jacob couldn't help but smile faintly at the two little guys he carried. Even Bowman eventually settled down in his hand, apparently comfortable with his wings slack. It seemed like the forest was cautiously looking in on them, wondering if they'd really defeated the intruding decay.

Bowman perked up again when Dean started pouring what seemed to be liquid on the remains. He opened his mouth to ask what the human was blasted doing, making it harder to burn off the lich. But Dean dropped a small stick with a flame on it, and the doused objects flared up almost immediately.

The sprite flinched back from the sight of the sudden burst of flame, bumping against Jacob's chest behind him. He noticed that no one else seemed bothered by the strange, apparent magic that had just occurred, so he inched forward again to peer down at the flames with caution.

Sam's eyes slowly opened to the sight of the roaring fire in the distance. Dean was a black silhouette, standing against the flickering flames and the spectacular sunset as he watched the fire like a hawk, refusing to let it spread to the vulnerable forest around them. With Jacob, Sam and Bowman weren't close enough to the flames to feel the oppressive heat that Dean would be standing in.

Sam yawned. When he saw the tense sprite next to him, he asked curiously, "You alright, Bowman?"

Bowman looked over at Sam, a confused frown still on his face. The small human seemed almost tired, absolutely unconcerned. "He, uh, started a fire after putting water on that stuff," he said, wondering if he had missed something important. Above him Jacob smiled ever so slightly at his question so Bowman suspected he was out of the loop on something.

"It's, um..." Sam trailed off, trying to hold in another yawn. "It's lighter fluid. It makes a fire easier to set so we don't need to worry about building up an actual campfire when we need to burn a corpse like this." He crawled to the edge of Jacob's hand so he was sitting next to the sprite. "This way, it'll burn down fast and we won't be stuck here waiting for the fire to die."

Bowman looked back at the fire with the new knowledge in mind. He tilted his head, still unnerved by the presence of fire in the forest but also curious now too. "Sounds like magic to me," he answered. But he watched it with a new interest to see if it would really die down quickly like Sam said.

Jacob chuckled faintly, feeling some of the weariness creeping up on him too. He'd taken out his fair share of wolves and his arms were noticing the strain. "Some stuff still feels like magic to me sometimes, and I live around all of it." Bowman looked over his shoulder to raise an eyebrow up at him. Jacob gave him a what-can-you-do look. "I'm not an expert on everything, that's for sure."

Sam shrugged. "Where would the fun be if everyone knew everything?" he asked rhetorically. His favorite part was finding something new.

As the fire started to die, a spark shot out. Before it could spread its flames to the grass it landed in, Dean's heavy boot landed on it, grinding it into dust.

Bowman flinched only slightly at the stomp, still mostly mesmerized by the flames as they slowed down. With the sun dipping as well, his wings weren't collecting any new energy. The exhaustion was really catching up to him. Since the morning before, Bowman had been dealing with nearly constant stress. If he'd been told then that he'd be sitting casually in the same hand that had wrapped completely around him, he'd have laughed.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. It seemed both little guys were this close to falling asleep in his hands. As the flames really began to wane he walked over to Dean. "So that's that bastard taken care of. Not sure we can make it back to the village and to the car before we all pass out though."

Dean glanced at Jacob, then down at Sam and Bowman. His brother was wavering in his spot with his injured wrist held gingerly in front, barely conscious by then and Bowman wasn't much better. Shifting the duffel so it was on his shoulder better, he held out a hand for Sam.

As Sam sleepily made his way into his brother's grasp, Dean focused on the sprite. "Bowman... do you think we could spend the night in the village? Just so we don't have to worry about being attacked by regular wolves?" He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was afraid of having Sam out in the wilderness with him. A thousand different animals could snatch up the small hunter for a snack.

Bowman couldn't really imagine sending them out on their own at night after all that. Regardless of their first meeting, they didn't deserve that. He was grateful for their help. So it was with a nod that he answered "Yeah, just head that way." He pointed back towards the village, before stifling a yawn. "You can sleep there, no foxes or raccoons or anything there."

Dean gave the small sprite a genuine smile. After everything Bowman had been through, he was willing to let them stay in his home, so... "Bowman. Thanks."

With Sam settled on his hand, Dean lifted him over to cautiously check the injured arm. Sam begrudgingly let him, already used to Dean's constant insistence on making sure his little bro was alright all the time. Not to mention, Dean could still see that tiny, breakable arm pinched between his fingers, and he, in his delirium, hadn't been as cautious as he should be.

Once he was certain that Sam was fine, he let his little brother slip into his pocket for the trip. Dean was wavering on his feet just as much, and he didn't want to risk Sam falling again. Sam hooked his good arm over the edge and slowly drifted off like that, one arm hanging down from the pocket.

They traveled towards the village steadily with Bowman's directions to steer them right. The night started to settle over them, the twilight of the woods starting to slip towards darkness.

Bowman's corrections in their direction became fewer and farther between. He was comfortably resting against Jacob's curled fingers, his tired, leafy wings splayed out on the palm behind him. He was _exhausted_. "Nearly there," he announced at one point, but it was almost unnecessary.

Up ahead and becoming more clear as they approached, small lanterns made of flower petals bunched together in delicate spheres hung from almost every branch. They seemed to glow from the petals themselves, producing spots of soft light that pulsed slowly as though the forest itself had a heartbeat. They marked the homes and trees that made up the village so the humans wouldn't risk bumping into anyone's home, and they welcomed the victors back with gentle glows.

Dean came to a halt right outside the trees that were marked by the petals. His face lit up a little at the unusual sight. "Hey, sleepyhead," he lightly nudged his pocket, drawing Sam from sleep. Sam wouldn't want to miss the show, no matter how tired he was. "Check it out, Sammy."

"Huuuh...?" Sam yawned, then his eyes widened a little. "Whoa..." His head turned from side to side, trying to take in the entire scene before he drifted back into sleep.

"So, where should I sleep?" Dean asked the sprite. "I really just need a place to lay down, that's all. I've slept in far worse places than the ground."

Bowman peered around, wondering himself. Usually there were a few sprites still out even just after sunset like this. But apparently the nerves of the day had extended and everyone was indoors. Or they'd been cautioned to stay inside until it was certain things were safe.

"Ah, just sleep wherever," a voice cut in. Scar was standing near the edge of a branch, a flower lantern hanging from the end of his sheathed sword, which he propped on his shoulders. "You've earned some sleep, if you really can stand to lie on the ground, giants."

Dean smirked back at the sprite. "Don't knock it till you try it," he quipped at Scar. "There are far worse place to sleep than on the grass."

He put his duffel down carefully outside the village perimeter. Considering the bag was the size of several sprite houses, he didn't want it getting in the way. Plus, he already got teasing from Sam on the messiness of the bag; he didn't need anyone else seeing in and backing Sam up.

Dean stripped off his jacket, leaving his flannel shirt on since Sam was tucked into the pocket, looking like he'd fallen asleep again already. Rolling the jacket into a ball, Dean lay down in the center of the village, resting a hand protectively over his baby brother. He yawned. "If I'm in anyone's way, just wake me. I can always... move..." He started to drift off, following Sam's example.

Scar smirked at how quickly they drifted off. If he was correct, those were the two that Karlis' nestling had adopted. Pretty strategically lucky, having such skilled fighters for friends. The knight looked over to Bowman as the young sprite pointed out his home to Jacob. "Good work, Leafwing. You've made the village proud," he told him.

Bowman actually grinned, his sore wings perking up with pride. "Thank you, sir," he answered, before sluggishly taking his leave. He hardly remembered flopping onto his bed.

Jacob wasn't far behind. He followed Dean's lead, making a pillow of his jacket and lying down near one of the trees. Exhaustion caught up and he drifted off soon too.

* * *

 **A/N**

I spent most of the weekend sick (still am sick) so my ability to come up with chapter comments is just plain gone.

 **Next:** July 5th, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	14. Spirit Dream

**A/N:**

Thank you to stargazer100 and Christine for the great reviews!

* * *

As the humans and their sprite guide all sank into sleep, a breeze rustled past the trees, tousling the smallest human's hair from his makeshift sleeping bag under his brother's hand. A gentle presence nudged their minds, slowly bringing them to a place unlike any other.

Sam found himself slowly blinking his eyes open. A soft white emptiness surrounded him, energizing his mind in a way he hadn't felt before. He slowly came to realize he wasn't alone; three others stood in the expanse with him, gazing around in befuddlement.

It wasn't until Sam caught sight of the two that were out of place that he started to figure it out.

Bowman wasn't far off, and aside from being a bit shorter than Sam remembered, there wasn't anything new about him. But looking to the side, he realized that if he took away the fact that they were all standing at the same scale, he recognized them both.

Dean and Jacob.

As soon as Sam realized this, Dean slammed into him with a huge hug, almost knocking them both off their feet. "Sammy!" His voice was hoarse with disbelief.

Sam tried to hug him back, but found himself struggling to find words. "Dean... is it... is it really you?" He blinked back shocked tears. Never in a hundred years had he ever expected to see his brother at the same size. Not since he woke up too small to even match a human's finger.

With a laugh, Dean pulled out of the hug. "Who else would it be, pint-size?" His hands found Sam's face, brushing the tears away. "We might have to demote Jacob from 'Sasquatch.' I think you've earned that nickname!"

Sam found himself staring in shock back at Dean. _Holy crap…_

Dean was right. Sam was taller than everyone else.

* * *

Jacob had no idea what was going on. He felt like he'd barely closed his eyes to sleep moments ago. And yet, here he was feeling invigorated and awake. He didn't even feel sore from the fighting.

He noticed the others just as Dean tackled a really tall guy; bigger than Dean by a couple inches. That smile on Dean's face was enough to make Jacob pause. What had him so happy?

And then, Jacob realized it too.

"Sam!" he greeted, approaching the newly-titled 'sasquatch.' He had to look up to make eye contact with Sam! Somehow Jacob had become the shortest member of their group. Not that he would complain- nothing would make him want to take this moment from Sam. "Dude, you're ... this is awesome!"

It was obvious that something extraordinary was happening. Jacob turned to look at the only one in their midst who might know what was happening. Bowman was staring at the humans in shock, leafy wings twitching. Jacob realized that, though he was much leaner, even the sprite was taller than he. Bowman looked thoroughly perplexed.

Those wings... at the proper scale they looked amazing. Huge. Powerful but not bulky at all. Jacob remembered restraining them in his hand and suddenly had an appreciation for why that made Bowman so nervous.

"Bowman... what is this place?"

Bowman shrugged faintly. "I've never seen anything like it. I think... I think this is how the Earth Spirit makes contact."

Sam and Dean stood side-by-side for the first time in over a decade, Dean's hand tight on his younger brother's shoulder. Sam couldn't hide the smile on his face. He was positively _beaming_ at the sight of both humans shorter than he was. It was unreal, after all those times dodging out of sight or sitting in a pocket, to find he was actually _bigger_ than all of them.

He grinned at Jacob. "I... I can't _believe_ this... I mean, I was always taller than my adopted family, but _this?_ " He gestured at the two humans.

Dean punched him in the shoulder. "Careful or it might go to your head, gigantor," he said wryly. Then he paused and reached for Sam's injured arm. "Let me take a good look at that..." he trailed off, intent.

With Dean distracted, Sam remembered what Bowman had said. "Spirit?" he asked. "Isn't that where the magic came from to heal Dean?"

Bowman nodded, glancing around. He had no idea how She would reveal Herself to them. He was almost anxious, knowing that not many wood sprites received such an honor. And here he was with three humans, contacted by the Lady of Life Herself. "Yes. She's the Spirit who made the wood sprites. I didn't know She could even talk to a non-sprite."

Jacob grinned. "Guess we're pretty lucky then," he said.

There was a laugh, a clear sound that evoked the sweet smell of the forest after a rain and the warm feeling of dappled sunlight on the skin. A soft green glow appeared in their midst, and Bowman's attention was immediately riveted on it.

The glow took on a shape, fading into the appearance of a wood sprite woman with gracefully curved wings and skin a darker bronze than Bowman's. Her eyes were solid colored, entirely soft green. Flowing cloth adorned her in mottled earthy colors that constantly seemed to shift.

"Luck doesn't have much to do with it," She said in a steady voice that still hinted at the recent laughter. "This is something you all needed to see."

Even Dean straightened at the sight of the woman that was standing in their midst, surprised at her sudden appearance. He let Sam's arm go for the moment. She might have appeared as a simple sprite, but there was power in her eyes, along with twinkling kindness.

Sam dipped his head down respectfully. "You're the reason I have this chance to see Dean at a normal size." His eyes were glassy. "I can never thank you enough for this." Never once had he thought he'd stand at the same height as a human again. Deep in his heart he'd prayed for it, even just a moment, but he'd been terrified that the curse was permanent. That he'd always be forced to look up to them and feel the twinge of fear at the sheer size of them. This gave him hope that Dean might be right, and one day they might be able to change his fate.

Now that Dean had let his arm go, he held it in front as he gave a small, awkward bow. "This is better than any gift I could receive."

Dean followed through in his own bow, mirroring Sam's movements.

Jacob gave a tight little bow as well, wholly unsure of how he should act in the presence of what seemed to be some kind of sprite deity. Bowman knelt before the Spirit, his awed gaze turned downward and his wings lowered beside him in deference. The Spirit seemed pleased with all of their respectful actions, and her smile warmed Jacob's already joyful heart.

"Miss, uh, Spirit, thank you. Being able to see eye to eye with these guys... it means a lot."

"Of course, Jacob Andris," She answered with a nod, filling him with life just by speaking his name. He had done so well in learning to respect even those over whom he had all the advantage. She was glad to see one of Her children befriending and trusting him.

She then turned Her attention to Bowman, who seemed like he was this close to holding his breath. "Bowman Leafwing, you've made me very proud," She told him, and he looked utterly shocked at the revelation. "No one in your village has befriended humans in generations, and here you are. Proof that your differences aren't so insurmountable after all." She beckoned for him to stand, to greet his allies on an equal level.

That was when Bowman finally realized that on an equal scale, he was taller than the giants. He grinned. "Gee, I guess I'm not such a small fry after all, Dean," he quipped, to snickering from Jacob.

"Hey, watch it," Dean grumbled. "You might be tall for now but you'll still fit in my pocket tomorrow." He smirked at the thought.

Sam rolled his eyes and nudged Dean with an elbow. It was unexpectedly strong, almost rocking Dean off his feet. "Keep dreaming, shorty," Sam joked. Dean could threaten all he wanted, but Sam knew they'd get out of the pocket without a scratch. Dean liked to play around, but he always knew when to call it quits.

Sam glanced over at Jacob, the shortest in the group. "So, jealous that you're the shortest?" he asked with a laugh. "I bet you never thought you'd be looking up to me one day!"

Jacob laughed good naturedly. He'd known it was coming. "Hey now, I'm a growing boy. There's still hope for me yet," he answered wryly, shrugging. "Who knows, maybe someday I'll be the tallest."

Bowman rolled his eyes almost with exasperation. It was strange to think that he'd originally thought Jacob was the giant in charge. Now, actually being taller showed Bowman how youthful Jacob really was. Without deep voices rattling through his chest and putting a generally intimidating feeling in the air, the giants weren't so frightening after all. "And maybe not," he teased.

Seeing an opportunity, Bowman glanced over his shoulder at his strong wings. Then he spread them wide, marveling at the sight of his wings stretching out wider than any of them were tall.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Dude, those are legit," he said, impressed.

"I can see how you almost yanked Sam off his feet that first time we saw you," Dean recalled. Sam had practically been dragged along the ground in his surprise, buffeted by the wind those wings had kicked up.

He took a few steps towards the sprite. "About yesterday... I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I am sorry we stuck you under that vase." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "After seeing Sam hurt I wasn't thinking as clearly as I should have been on a case."

Bowman was halfway through folding up his wings. He glanced between Dean and Jacob, who both looked apologetic after Dean's words. "Thank you," he answered, glad to have the apology. Spending time trapped like that, completely innocent of what they suspected, had been beyond stressful for the sprite. "I forgive you." That said, he extended his wings to brush them over the would-be giants' heads with a grin.

Sam came up behind the 'giants,' slinging one arm over Dean's shoulder and one over Jacob's, enjoying his height for the moment. "See?" he said with a grin. "They aren't so bad once you get to know them! Dean just _thinks_ he's intimidating most of the time, but I can see right through him."

Jacob chuckled, shifting a little in surprise from Sam's unexpected strength. The little guy had looked quite well built, of course, but now at proper size he was almost deceptively strong. It was a far cry from his almost weightless presence when he stood on Jacob's shoulder. Sam's smile, usually a bright expression already, was absolutely beaming now, and it was contagious.

Bowman smirked along with Sam. Somehow it was great to see the two largest people he'd ever met be so much shorter than someone he knew was normally his size. Maybe it wouldn't last beyond the dream, but it was a confidence booster all the same. "You're right, Sam. I'm definitely seeing more of his flowerkin side now that he's not giant."

Dean pushed his way free of Sam. "You call me a flowerkin all you want, slim. As far as I can tell, you're the one that fits that description here." He smirked, figuring his point was made. Jacob and Sam were broader than Dean, but Bowman was still the thinnest person there, his body made for flight. "Keep going and you'll be spending time in a pocket for sure."

Bowman snickered, unbothered by his teasing remark being sent back his way. After all, they may think he was very thin, but the way Bowman saw it they were the odd ones. Even Scar wouldn't be as thick as Jacob was.

In the end, feeling tall was emboldening the sprite in spite of Dean's warning. "Oh, no reason to lament, Dean, just because we're taller now."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, small fry. You'll still be pocket-sized to me, no matter how tall you are for a few minutes here." He dove at Bowman, messing up the crazy green hair even more with a hand.

Bowman swatted at Dean's hands in surprise, balking from the human's sudden movement. He needn't have reacted at all, since his hair just sprang back looking just a little more disheveled. But it was the principle of the thing, and he threw Dean a flat look.

Jacob chuckled at their antics, prodding at one of Bowman's wings when it flared in his direction. It hadn't seemed like Bowman would actually run into him, so the sprite glared.

Sam snickered at that, letting go of Jacob as well. He was still in awe at the sudden change in size. _Who would have thought I'd end up taller than Dean…_ he thought to himself. Even as children Dean had always loomed over him, with his head start on his growth spurt. Sam hadn't gotten his until his mid-teens, and at that point it was hard to say how big he'd really be compared to humans. All his time had been spent around people who reckoned their sizes by inches, and he had no baseline to compare them.

"This is pretty cool," Jacob mused quietly, still standing near Sam. He glanced aside at him with a faint smile. "Here you are, the real sasquatch of the team."

Sam looked back over at Jacob, barely able to tear himself away from the sight of Dean managing to get the sprite in a headlock despite the wings and give him an old fashioned noogie. "I'm just as surprised as anyone," he admitted to Jacob. "I mean, my dad was shorter than I am, but I never figured he'd be the same size as Dean if we could put them next to each other. It's... unreal." He shaded his hand over his head, trying to compare himself next to Jacob. "What do you think? 6'3? 6'4?"

Jacob looked up at the hand thoughtfully. It was actually Sam comparing heights with him. The same guy who'd stood on his hand shivering and wondering if Jacob was actually going to let him go, way back when they'd first met. "I'd say 6'4", dude," he replied with a grin. That was freaking tall. It made Jacob wonder if he really would get any bigger; maybe he'd match that.

Meanwhile Bowman grumbled curses at Dean and tried to wriggle away from him. With his head locked like that he certainly didn't have an easy time of it. His wings moved and twitched awkwardly as he tried to use them to push Dean away.

Dean strolled casually over with Bowman still trapped under his arm. "Feels like there's something missing..." he mused with a smirk. "Oh, that's right! Our resident pocket zombie detector!" He let Bowman go at last. Bowman rolled his eyes and flicked his wings irritably.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You just can't get enough of your jokes, can you?" he sassed back at Dean. Dean just smirked in reply.

Something in Dean's eyes changed. He almost seemed distracted. "Hey, you still have your knife?" he asked.

Sam nodded and handed it over. The silver blade shone in the white light. "You kept this in pretty good condition after all those years," Dean said appreciatively. He brushed a hand over the flat of the blade before handing it back.

Sam smiled as he held it out for a moment. "You take care of what you got the way I grew up. And dad had a stone he used to sharpen his razor. I made sure to keep this as clean as I could."

Bowman's eyes were drawn to the shining blade Sam held. He'd never seen anything quite as shiny. Clearly it meant a lot to Sam.

With the group together in one spot again, the Spirit stepped forward again. She looked quietly joyful with how the meeting had gone. "Sam Winchester," she greeted, holding out a hand towards his injured arm. "My time with the four of you is limited, but may I impart one last gift before you must have your final say here?"

Sam blinked back in surprise, putting his knife back in his jacket instinctively. "One last gift?" he asked wonderingly. Though it was a little bittersweet to know that his time here was almost over, he was curious what she meant. He already felt like a kid during his first Christmas, overwhelmed by everything going on around him. He held his injured arm out towards her.

Bowman's eyes widened at what he was witnessing. The Earth Spirit put a hand around Sam's sprained wrist with a soft touch, yet once her gentle grasp was there it seemed impossible to break from it. A surge of something like electricity coursed into him from the contact. "I bless you, Sam Winchester," she said quietly while his entire body was healed, starting with the hurt wrist. Sam would wake hardly knowing what pain was.

Sam took his arm back in shock. There was a warmth in him throughout his entire body, leaving his arms and legs tingling. But his arm...

In awe, Sam took off the thick, clumsy cloth Dean had wrapped his arm with only two days ago. He flexed his wrist, amazed at the lack of pain. Dean's eyes widened at that, amazed to see Sam able to move the arm _he'd_ injured so freely.

Sam's hazel eyes were wide and full when he looked back at the Earth Sprite. "T-Thank you!" he said in astonishment. It was one thing to watch Dean get healed. It was a whole other thing getting healed himself.

Jacob leaned in slightly to check out the newly fixed arm. It wasn't even swelling at all. Sam had just gotten an instant healing. Jacob grinned in astonishment.

The Spirit smiled faintly. "Well, you do need to be able to move about, don't you?" She reasoned. It was the very least She could do. Though She had attempted to reach his curse, it was beyond Her.

"I can't believe you just got a blessing from the _Earth Spirit,_ " Bowman breathed.

Sam flexed his hand with a grin. "I won't have a problem climbing around now, that's for sure!" He'd hated knowing that he would need to ask for help as long as he was injured. Dean and Jacob never seemed to mind, but it just went against his nature. He enjoyed his independence, even being only four inches tall. "I'll be able to keep these giants in check."

"Now that is something to be thankful for," Bowman quipped, flexing his wings casually. They both nudged against Dean and Jacob though the sprite poorly played it as an accident. Jacob grabbed the edge of Bowman's wing in a hand and raised his eyebrows at him before letting go of the deceptively powerful wing.

The Spirit giggled quietly, like the gentle rush of an unseen brook. "You humans have put your lives on the line to help my children. I cannot begin to thank you enough. I only wish I could have done more."

"You've done plenty," Sam assured her. "More than we ever thought possible, trust me. I never thought I'd get to see Dean on the same scale again, after what happened."

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder in support, squeezing slightly. He might not get the chance to do that again, or at least not without being afraid his touch could hurt Sam if he wasn't as careful as he should be.

"This is how you were meant to see each other," the Spirit agreed. She glanced at Bowman, who looked a bit skeptical, and smiled. "I thought Bowman might deserve to look you all in the eye, too."

Bowman snickered. At least She hadn't left him out. Even if he just wound up in Dean's headlock because of it. "This is truly a gift," he said with mock seriousness before reaching out to bop both Dean and Jacob on the backs of their heads. "Normally I couldn't reach far enough for that."

Dean scowled, trying to spike his hair back to normal. "It's a gift alright," he said. Seeing Sam and Bowman like this was a good reminder that they were all equal inside. It was easy to forget sometimes when they were so small, and he never wanted that to happen with Sam. "I guess I'll have to come up with a good revenge when we get back to normal." He gave Bowman a wicked smile. A joke or two never hurt anyone, after all.

Jacob snickered, absently rubbing the back of his head with his hand. It struck him that if Bowman had charged at him at his normal size and smacked his head with his entire body, the sprite still wouldn't have made as much impact. Jacob appreciated the perspective. People like Sam and Bowman deserved his respect regardless of how strong they were. "Look out, Bowman. He'll find a way to get you for messing up his hair so much."

Bowman wasn't fazed. That, at least, remained the same regardless of size. He was bold to the end. "Worth it," he determined with a grin.

The Spirit smiled. "I have to let you all rest soon. Hopefully if we meet again it isn't because one of you needs healing," she said with a subtle wink.

Dean smiled ruefully. "I wouldn't bet on that, knowing our usual luck," he admitted. "But hopefully."

He managed to grab Bowman again, messing up the messy green hair as much as he could. "You let me know if anyone messes with those wings, flyboy. I'll come back and teach them a lesson for you."

Bowman ducked away from Dean with a flick of his wings. He brushed his own hands through his hair, though it wouldn't really fix anything. "Sure thing, I'd love an excuse for more of this," he groused, though there was a smirk on his face.

"You can't get enough of me and you know it," Dean snarked back jokingly. As much trouble as he'd given Bowman when they'd first discovered the sprite, after Bowman had saved his and Sam's lives, he'd stand by the sprite in a heartbeat.

While Dean was doing that, Sam turned to Jacob. He held out a hand to shake, just like the first time they'd met. "Good seeing you... normal, for once," Sam said. "Not that you're not fine the way you are! I just like not having to look up at everyone for once."

Jacob chuckled and shook Sam's hand gamely. "Don't worry, I know whatcha meant," he reassured him. "Good to look up to you for real for once." Indeed, Jacob had thought Sam was one of the coolest people he'd ever met once they became friends. Seeing his friend at the right scale felt so hopeful.

Sam grinned, pulling Jacob onto a quick hug before he broke away. He was surprised again that his own strength seemed to be so much more than Jacob's. It left him wondering if he was actually stronger than the two humans.

Once he saw Dean let the sprite pull away, Sam stepped up to his brother at the same size one last time.

Dean smirked. "You know I'm not one for chick flick moments, Sammy," he groused as Sam pulled him into a bonecrushing hug.

"Complain all you want, shorty, I think I've earned this," Sam said. He pulled away, shocked to see a tear on Dean's face. "Dean..."

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to play it off. "Just got something in my eye." He sobered up again. "Sam, no matter what happens, you can always rely on me, size be damned. I don't care if you're a Sasquatch or a pint-sized Sasquatch, you hear me?"

"Yeah Dean." Sam had a tear of his own now. "Thanks."

Jacob managed to catch a handshake from Bowman after the sprite escaped Dean's botherations. Bowman looked completely confused by the gesture, which got Jacob laughing. "It's just a human thing," he explained with a nonchalant shrug.

Bowman raised an eyebrow, glancing at his hand again. "If you say so, weirdo."

More banter was interrupted as the Spirit smiled almost sadly and began to fade. Jacob found himself motionless and drowsy as the strange dream unraveled around them at last.

* * *

 **A/N**

Aaa. Almost at the end. One more chapter!

Brief reminder for all that at this point, Jacob is still growing and is therefore shorter than Dean. So when they're all standing at the same height, it goes in order from tallest to smallest Sam - Bowman (stands 6'2 when put to-scale with the humans) - Dean - Jacob.

Once Jacob hits his growth spurt, he's going to hop all the way to the front of the line, an inch taller than Sam.

And I'm feeling much better now. Naturally, the weekend and holiday are over, but that's okay. The next weekend is almost here.

 **Last:** July 9th, 2017 at 9pm est

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


	15. Onwards

**A/N:**

Thank you to everyone that supported this story as it posted! Huge shoutout to mckdydstarlight, stargazer100, Christine, Owllover555, Guest, appletopine, ANerdWhoWrites, devlady and Icy Icee for the great reviews!

We know the story was a lot like A Lich of Sense, but we had a ton of fun writing it, along with its long-awaited horror story sequel, so thanks for coming along!

* * *

Dawn came swiftly, golden shafts of sunlight landing on the small, sleeping form of Sam Winchester. He groaned, trying to roll away from the bright, overpowering light. After years of living in the walls, he wasn't used to such a glare early in the morning.

His roll was interrupted by something in his way. Recoiling, Sam was shocked to find his way blocked by massive fingers. _That's right. I fell asleep in Dean's pocket…_ Dean must have left him in there when he went to bed. Sam was surprised that there hadn't been any problems with him sleeping like that. If Dean rolled over with him in the pocket, the night wouldn't end on a good note for Sam.

With the sun so bright, Sam hauled himself out of the pocket, giving up on falling back asleep. Dean's hand was casually draped over the pocket, protectively cupped over Sam's makeshift sleeping bag. Leaving his satchel in the pocket, Sam started a few quick stretches, staring around at the scenery. He unwrapped his wrist with care, enjoying the lack of pain.

It was really healed. He smiled. Now he could face the world without anything holding him back. The scrap of fabric from his wrist was tucked into the pocket with his satchel. Waste not.

Sprites were up in the early morning air, sunning their wings on the high tree branches. Jacob wasn't lying far from Dean, fast asleep as well. Both giants were given a wide berth by any sprites on the ground, wary glances sent their way. But no fear, not after what they'd gone through on behalf of the village. Just a … healthy respect.

Slipping down Dean's side, Sam started to wander past his brother's sprawling form, curiously peering around the village while up above in one of the tree homes, the fourth member of their odd crew was waking up.

Normally, Bowman didn't wake up so smoothly. Usually he had to work his way through several yawns and stretches before the morning sun really started to wake him up. But after a dream from the Spirit and a generally happy outcome of the task he'd volunteered for yesterday, the sprite felt good.

He rolled out of bed almost literally, but caught himself just in time in a crouch. Bowman stood and shook himself off, so unused to feeling this invigorated on waking. He stretched his wings to the side and his arms over his head until he worked the stiffness out of them.

When he stepped out of his room and down the hall, a flurry of green was all he saw before he was surrounded by a hug from his aunt, uncle, and even his cousin. Bowman almost ducked away from them in surprise, but quickly opted to let them be relieved that he was back safely.

"Alright, alright," he muttered sheepishly. "Lemme go." They did and, though Bowman lingered with them to answer a few of their questions and make sure they knew he really was okay, he was eager to get outside.

Once there, he eyed the two giants that had fallen asleep right in the middle of the village. That, more than anything, solidified the idea that sprites were small. He'd never really felt that before. With a roll of his eyes Bowman stepped off the porch and glided down towards the ground, noticing Sam walking around curiously, someone that considered being small _normal_. He landed near the sprite-sized human.

"Morning," he greeted with a brief wave.

Sam grinned at the sprite as he landed. "Morning," he replied. He was only about a half foot away from Dean's head, so the older hunter shifted slightly at the voices in his ear, grumbling slightly in his sleep. His hand didn't move from over his pocket though, and he didn't roll at all, a good sign for the smaller people around him.

Sam walked towards Bowman, giving his brother space while he slept. "So, what brings you down here to visit those of us that are stuck on the ground?" he asked jokingly.

Bowman glanced once at the sleeping giant. It was almost weird seeing him at his proper giant size after being taller for a while. Now if Dean wanted to get the sprite in a headlock, he'd only need one finger to do it, if that much.

"Well I thought about challenging you to a race, but it'd probably be unfair." He fanned his wings open as he spoke, pointedly demonstrating that he hadn't meant a footrace.

Sam smirked. "Better watch it or I'll hitch a ride with Dean in that race. He might not be as fast as you flying, but you'll have to get away from him first."

Bowman rolled his eyes, confident that he'd be able to get away from Dean just fine. Confidence made all the difference half the time, after all.

Sam glanced around. "It's so peaceful here. My family would love a place like this."

Bowman glanced around along with Sam, smiling faintly. "Yeah, even with a pair of giants snoozing around, Wellwood is calm."

Bowman pointed towards one edge of the village. Beyond a wild rosebush forming an archway, a sunny clearing was visible. A circle of trees ringed it in, unusually close to each other and spaced evenly around a truly massive oak tree. It stood taller than the other trees and bore a sense of ancient patience. There was little question that it was the heart of the forest. "Behind that tree there's a Well. The water in it is the purest you'll find anywhere. Helps us keep everything healthy around here."

Sam followed where Bowman was pointing, squinting in the light. "How do you know it's the purest?" he asked with wonder in his hazel eyes. The trees gave the village an ancient air; this was a place that hadn't been disturbed by the modern world in an age.

Bowman grinned, encouraged by Sam's curious looks. "It's blessed," he began. It was hard to explain exactly how the blessing remained on the groundwater, but the sprites at least knew it was still on the Well. "You remember that the Earth Spirit is the Lady of Life? The _Water Spirit_ is the Lord of Purity. I guess generations ago a very gifted water sprite ended up here and he Prayed to bless the Well."

Bowman kept his eyes on the big oak as he talked but his mind was far off, trying to imagine the village _before_ it had a blessed Well. He grinned sheepishly. "I'd have to visit the archives in the Cottonwood to remember the full story." He gestured vaguely to the cottonwood tree in question at the other end of the village.

Sam's hand briefly went to his formerly injured arm, remembering the dream blessing that translated into a true healing. "Sounds like the Spirits are very powerful," he said, keeping that train of thought going. "How many Spirits are there?" He wished he hadn't left his bag in Dean's pocket now, but he should be able to remember it. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Dean up himself after that other morning. Maybe he could get Jacob to do it...

Or Bowman, if the sprite was still out to get Dean back.

"There are six Spirits that each created a different kind of sprite," Bowman answered easily. This was something that every sprite parent made sure to teach their children in order to keep the knowledge. Where they originally got the information was less obvious but went unquestioned. "There's Earth and Water, of course. Then there's the Sky Spirit, the Fire Spirit, the Night Spirit, and the Sight Spirit. Freedom, Change, Secrets, and Memory."

He recited these things as efficiently as he could, almost anticipating that Sam had more questions to come. He could see it in the human's eyes. He grinned. "Need to write it down?"

Sam smiled. He'd been figured out. "I try to keep track of everything I can since there aren't any books my size," he confided in Bowman. "Everything's made for Dean and Jacob's size so I'm lucky if I can open them sometimes." He gestured at Dean. "I left my stuff in his pocket though, so it's out of reach until he wakes up, more or less."

"Books," Bowman echoed with a faint tilt of his head. The word was familiar but very underused around the village. Considering the archives were inked right into the halls of the cottonwood and other records were scratched into waxy leaves, the sprites didn't actually have any books.

He glanced over at Dean, still slumbering away. The human didn't seem as intimidating as he had when they first met. Way back when keeping Bowman trapped had been one of the human's top priorities. Now, he was just another ally. A _big_ one, slumbering away with a peaceful expression on his huge face.

"Well, he's gotta wake up sometime," Bowman decided with a smirk. With that he leapt into the air and glided to the sleeping giant. He hovered over Dean's chest for a moment, almost hesitating, before landing softly right on him. Bowman felt his heart accelerate at the strange thought that he was standing over a heart bigger than he was, thumping steadily beneath his boots.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Bowman spread his wings wide. "Wake up, morning glory, the moon is long gone!" he announced, before clapping his wings together.

Fast asleep, Dean missed the words Bowman had said while standing on his chest. But the wing clap went through him like a gunshot. Just like when he'd woken to Sam kickboxing his nose, Dean's eyes snapped open, his hand instinctively grabbing at the disturbance.

With a groan, he sat all the way up. Luckily for Bowman (and Sam the morning before) Dean's instincts were wired to _not_ squish things in his hands after a month spent with a downsized brother. His fingers had coiled around Bowman, leaving plenty of space for the sprite. At the same time, his grip was unrelenting while he had no idea what was going on, keeping Bowman trapped while he glanced around in confusion, only partially aware of the sprite in his hand.

He heard laughter coming from the side. "Whu...?" Dean managed, spotting Sam doubled over laughing. "What the hell're you up to?"

Bowman sucked in a gasp, caught off guard by how quickly Dean could move despite only just waking. He had no chance at all to dodge the enormous hand that wrapped around him, keeping even his wings restrained. There was a moment of panic but it died down as the sprite sized fingers didn't curl any tighter around him.

Surprise shifted into annoyance when the fingers didn't loosen around him either. Bowman twisted and squirmed the best he could in Dean's unbreakable grip, grumbling a few choice swears. He could hear Sam laughing and huffed; the sprite sized giant had set that up perfectly for a laugh, it seemed.

"Hey! Ask questions later, idiot. How about, say, _after_ you let me go?!"

Hearing a voice leak from between his fingers, Dean lifted up his hand, his eyebrows going up when he saw what he'd managed to catch. "Well, looks like small fry decided to join the party early today," he said with a laugh. "I was wondering what woke me up... I thought a gun went off or something."

Bowman scowled, and kept right on struggling against Dean's grip. He made no progress whatsoever, of course, but it didn't deter him from trying. His wings twitched and shifted minutely as he tried to move them behind himself and give his arms more room to push on Dean's grasp.

"Climb a dead tree and fall out of it, you giant sneak! Lemme go! " he demanded forcefully, actually managing a vehement but completely ineffective kick at one of the fingers that remained coiled around him.

That was about when Jacob began to wake. The laughter and the griping and Dean talking got him out of his slumber and the large teen sat up sluggishly. One hand propped him up while the other rubbed sleep from his eye. He smirked at the struggling green shape in Dean's hand. "Did I miss something here?"

Sam took a few steps closer to Dean while Jacob woke up, just in case the other human wasn't awake enough to spot him down on the ground.

Dean smirked and unfurled his fingers at last to free Bowman, holding his hand flat so the sprite could stand. "Hey, don't look at me. _I'm_ not the one that decided to wake the sleeping giant."

With a hand no longer keeping him restrained, Bowman's wings fell open for a second before he pushed himself up and tucked them away. He stared briefly at the surface beneath him, a little amazed still that a hand so large could exist. And that Dean had actually let him go. The sprite got to his feet with an annoyed flicker of his wings. "I thought I'd have more time to get out of the way before you got to _grabbing_ me," he admitted.

Jacob snickered. A glance up showed the badass little night sentry from before watching from a higher perch, clearly just as amused as Bowman wasn't. Jacob tilted his head and asked "Okay, but why wake up a sleeping giant anyway?"

Bowman rolled his eyes and took flight, fluttering into the air. "That guy wanted his book," he said in an almost accusing tone as he pointed down at Sam. " _I_ was just trying to be helpful."

Dean watched the sprite flutter off. "That's all?" he asked. He glanced down at Sam, who'd come up next to the hand he had on the ground. "Guess Sam remembers what happened the other night."

While he dug into the pocket, Sam snorted. "Bowman volunteered, so he can't blame me. Besides, he didn't say _how_ he was going to wake you up. I could have warned him if he did." He accepted his bag from Dean with a thankful smile, wasting no time taking out his journal.

Jacob smirked, vaguely remembering his call the other night. He could only guess that Sam had been similarly wrapped up in Dean's hand. Waking the guy up should be done with more caution, but this way sure was entertaining for him. "Guess now you're definitely awake, too, aren't ya, Bowman?" he asked the sprite, laughing again at his sour look.

Bowman drifted back to the ground, sending a critical look to Dean's hands. They were faster than they looked. He landed with one last annoyed twitch of his wings before looking curiously at the book in Sam's hands.

Sam smirked up at Dean before turning to his journal. "What do you think?" he asked Bowman as he held it up to show him the writing in it. "I've had it for a few years but I've got plenty of space left in it now."

Bowman tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the writing. It was ... kind of different from what he knew. "It's very square. And these letters ... they're kinda blocky, aren't they?" It fit, but still. It was weird.

Sam squinted at the letters. "That's what our letters look like normally," he pointed out. "Are yours different? Or is the language you write in different?" He finished what he'd been writing in a few quick strokes of the lead, that way he had everything he knew about sprites all in one place.

Bowman tilted his head as he continued to look at the letters. He hardly even noticed that Jacob had leaned over slightly above them to try to see what he was talking about. Some of the letters did look familiar. Almost exactly like he'd expect. But ... "Well, it's just ours have more flourishes and dots," he explained. He reached out and touched the paper, tracing the shape of a 'B' as he knew it, which was far curlier than the blocky shapes he could see in Sam's writing.

"Hmm..." Sam thought about what he'd said. "Would you mind... writing them out?" He scribbled a quick alphabet on a blank page, leaving room under it for more. "Maybe it'll be easier to tell with them all in the same place." He offered Bowman the book and the lead stick, unable to deny his curiosity.

Bowman took the book and hefted it awkwardly before getting it settled in the crook of his arm so he could write. The lead stick he turned over in his hands, observing it curiously. It didn't even look like something that could actually write. But, when he held it over the page as if holding a calligraphy brush like he was used to, it did leave light marks. He wrote the flowing, heavily dotted wood sprite alphabet out for Sam, noting where the symbols were similar and then where they were deceptively different.

Jacob grinned as the tiny letters slowly formed on the page. They were almost impossible to see, but he could at least tell that they were indeed more flourished than usual print writing. More like cursive, honestly. "So, is your handwriting good or bad, Bowman?" he teased, unable to tell either way.

Bowman looked up when he was done writing, a flat look on his face. "My handwriting is great," he insisted confidently. "I paint the letters properly like anyone should." It was, in fact, one of the few things that Bowman could actually be patient for when it came to making something.

Sam took back his journal, ignoring how Dean was leaning over them as well at this point. It wasn't their fault that they both loomed over Sam and Bowman, completely overshadowing the smaller guys. It just felt a little strange after being in a village actually made for his size, and after the night before, being able to see Dean eye to eye for the first time in a lifetime, almost.

He studied the symbols, and curiously wrote out his name in sprite script, followed by Dean's, just to see what it looked like. "I bet I could memorize it fine," he said to the air, just saying his thoughts outloud for anyone's benefit. "I'd just need a day or two and I'll have it down pat."

Bowman smirked. "And maybe I could learn that blocky lettering you've got there. It matches everything else you humans have. I guess it fits."

"What do you mean by that?" Jacob asked with a chuckle.

"Everything is squares!" Bowman answered exasperatedly. It was something he'd definitely noticed when he'd been trapped in their dwelling. "Right angles and blocks everywhere, it's weird."

Jacob almost tried to argue. But a glance around the village showed him why Bowman might think that way. There really weren't any natural right angles. Even the doors and windows were curved and not uniform.

A voice piped up and drew Jacob's attention. "Hi!" Vel called, running towards the group as quickly as he could on his little legs. If his wings were bigger, they might actually lift him off the ground. "Sam-and-Dean, good morning!"

Sam tucked his journal and pencil lead away, giving Vel a huge smile as the little sprite ran towards them. "Hey Vel! You came to see us off?" He scooped the kid into a huge hug, hefting Vel into the air and spinning in a circle. The sprite's small wings fluttered in the breeze as Sam turned in place. "Where would we be without you, kid?"

Vel laughed and his smile was pretty contagious. Jacob grinned but he noticed that the kid's dad had joined the other knight in keeping a passive watch on them.

Trying and failing to rein in his excitable wings, Vel wriggled a bit in Sam's arms to be put down. Once on the ground again, he grinned up at both of his adopted brothers. "I was gonna say hi to you after you got back last night, but mama was humming and I fell asleep," he explained. "But I heard you got rid of the life-sickness! Thank you!"

Sam ruffled Vel's hair. "We fell asleep as soon as we got here." _Or before_ , he thought wryly to himself, remembering that he'd fallen asleep in Dean's pocket before they'd settled down for the night. It had been warm and comfortable and _safe_ , and that was all he needed. "We wouldn't have been good company."

Dean shifted in place, lowering a hand near the sprite and his brother in case Vel wanted to say goodbye to him too. "Those wolves are toast so you don't need to worry about a thing, kiddo."

Vel hopped onto the offered hand without any hesitation. It was his big brother, after all. It didn't matter that his fingers were almost twice his body length. Dean wouldn't let anything happen. "Good!" he answered with a smile, then looked over Dean with a more serious expression. "And you didn't get bit again, right?"

"Not even a scratch," Dean promised.

As soon as Sam hopped into his hand next to Vel, he lifted it off the ground. Both of them got cupped gently over his heart, the little hug he could offer them at his size. "You keep out of trouble now, alright? Maybe we'll even get to come back and visit you sometime soon."

Sam squirmed a little at being caught up in the hug, but he didn't complain, knowing how Dean would clam right up if he said anything.

Vel stumbled a little to keep his footing as the enormous hand was tilted towards the even bigger chest. But he smiled and his wings ruffled a little when he felt the heavy heartbeat thumping steadily, practically rumbling right through him. He leaned against the human, fascinated and happy for a hug at the same time. "I really hope you can come visit," he told them, grinning at Sam since he couldn't really see Dean's face at this angle. "I think my wings will start to get bigger real soon and I'll show you how I can fly."

Bowman smiled, a bit endeared by the nestling's innocent joy. It was a good feeling, knowing he didn't really have to worry about the kid even around two giants. They'd really proven themselves, even if their larger-than-life movements startled him sometimes.

Like getting scooped up into Jacob's hand and held close to his chest in a hug of his own. "What?! Jacob, what's the big idea?" he groused, squirming a little against the massive chest.

"Hey, man, this is how goodbyes kind of go," Jacob said, his voice rumbling through Bowman's much smaller body. There was a bit of a smirk in his voice. "And don't be humble, you earned a hug, little guy."

Sam squirmed over, wrapping an arm around Vel in the confusing hug right as Dean's own rumbling voice thundered around them. "Can't wait to see you flying circles around me like Bowman." The hand tipped away, gathering both of Dean's little brothers into the palm of his hand. Vel's hair was ruffled by a sigh from Dean. "I wish we could stay longer, but we didn't bring enough food to stay out here so far away from the car. Next time I'll get Jacob to pack more supplies."

Jacob made a face at Dean even as he released Bowman from his hug. The sprite fluttered off his hand once more, but remained hovering in the air for the time being. "Oh sure, blame me," Jacob lamented, rolling his eyes. That got Vel to giggle, and he grinned somewhat proudly.

Dean laughed as he lowered his hand to the ground again. "Hey, I got my duffel," he pointed out. "You'll have to bring some supplies yourself next time, Mr. Ace Camper. Fair's fair." Dean jokingly brushed Sam's hair into a mess. "We can't leave it all up to Sammy now, can we?"

"Eh, I _guess_ not," Jacob answered with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, I figured we could just have the real sasquatch here carry everything, but I suppose I can try to pull my own weight." He grinned and winked along with his jests. But, now that Dean mentioned getting them some actual food ... Jacob was definitely noticing that they hadn't had much at all since yesterday. Or was it the day before? Damn. They needed to hit a diner.

Dean held out a hand with a snicker at what Jacob had said. He was in just as much of a hurry to get going, and Sam climbed in without wasting time. The last thing they needed was two hungry giants out in the forest. The village had been accepting of them but there was no way the sprites could feed two humans that big. Just one of them might be big enough to finish off all the food here, never mind the pair. Sam had seen Dean eat before and he could work his way through a massive meal without a problem.

Sam paused and gave Vel a wave. "We'll visit when we can. Keep Bowman outta trouble for us, alright?"

Vel waved back, his wings fluttering a little as always. He had to practically lean over to see up like that, and barely avoided unbalancing himself. "Okay. I'll do my best!"

Bowman smirked. "I appreciate it, Vel," he called down. He was glad that the humans made sure the kid was well out of the way before getting to their feet and standing to an enormous height. Some of the sprites flying nearby faltered, a bit startled by the movement of such massive beings.

"Well?" Bowman began, hovering around their eye level. "Guess we should get you back out of here, eh?"

"You bet, small fry," Dean said with a grin. He let Sam onto his shoulder and strolled carefully over to his duffel, hefting into his other shoulder. "Lead the way."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N**

They have left the forest!

This Wednesday starts the continuation of Brothers Together, the long-awaited (and last voted) Return to Oz! After that, the angst poll of stress, and included in it will be the continuation of Brothers Found, the horror story Jacob in Wonderland!

He's really hoping it doesn't get voted in.

 **Nect:** Jacob in Wonderland, eta unknown

Leave us a review to let us know what you think!


End file.
